Raiton Kage
by FairyTails13
Summary: SessXKagome Kagome never met her father,what if that was because he was from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome’s father was the Konoha White Fang? Side parings SLASH, Naruto x-over, shinobi!Kagome CHAPTER 3 BETAED!
1. My Father’s Name

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over

**Parings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome, Itachi/??, Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/ Naruto, Lee/Sakura, Shippo/Hinata, Sasuke/ ??, Asuma/Kurenai

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Beta:** Jade Aislin

**A/n: **All chapters are being Beta'ed, and this will not be updated until my beta is done up to the chapter I am currently working on.

Enjoy the now beta'ed _Raiton Kage_~!

**Chapter:** My Father's Name

Kagome looked between her friends, all sleeping peacefully at their camp site with the full moon's light gently washing over them. Within a week's time they would be reaching Kaede's village and Kagome would be going home for some time to visit her family. The seventeen year old had given up on school, her life was in the feudal era and what schooling she did have was more than enough to survive in this time.

This time, she was going to do something she hadn't done since she was young; ask her mom about her father. She could still remember the sadness that over came her mother's dark blue eyes, the ache. She had replied softly with, "Wait till you are older, Kagome."

Well, Kagome decided she was old enough, and it was very possible that she could die any day here where demons roamed, looking and killing for the half completed treasure around her neck. She just wanted to know what happened to him as she had never gotten the chance to know him; she couldn't even remember seeing him as a baby.

What brought all these sudden thoughts up? Her friends; like her, their fathers were dead. But they knew something about them, like how they died. Inuyasha's was a great demon who died protecting Inuyasha's human mother. Sango's died protecting their village. Miroku's died from a curse he had no control over. She wasn't sure how Shippo's died, and would never ask for the details from her young kit, but he was killed for his pelt.

Kagome didn't even know her father's name.

As she looked up to the stars in the sky, the young miko decided that she would ask her mother, and get any information she could get; after all, she could die any day.

_!!!!_

Grumbling about stupid Half Demons who won't let her go home, Kagome climbed out of the well, intent of making his life a living hell when she got back. It isn't until she was out and had the door of the well house slid open that Inuyasha was lifted from her mind, the heartache of asking about her father setting in.

Lifting her oversized, overweight, yellow backpack to her shoulder with an ease that would make body builders jealous, she walked out of the well house. Closing the door behind her, the trained miko made her way to her family's house, her stomach growling to remind her that she hadn't eaten since the previous day.

Some of her uneasiness disappeared at the thought, accompanied by the smell of her mom's cooking in the evening air. She decided she would wait until after dinner to burst her mother's bubble.

_!!!!_

Kagome looked down at her empty bowl; by asking for thirds she knew she would just be stalling again. Across the dinner table her mother and grandfather were chatting about Shrine matters; her younger brother, Souta, was over at a friend's house for the weekend. She smiled to herself at the thought of weekends; when in the feudal era, there is no such thing.

Quietly Kagome stood and took her bowl to the sink; rinsing it out with something she would forever be thankful for, tap water. Behind her, her mother and grandfather stopped talking and she readied herself for what was to come. She had been training to kill demons, which she now did fearlessly, but at the thought of her mother crying she was left with no courage to save her.

"Kagome, hun, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet."

With a fake smile plastered to her face the miko turned around, "I'm fine Okaa-san; I just have a lot on my mind."

When blue eyes went to Kagome's bluish grey, Kagome knew she had been caught in her lie; she has always been a terrible liar. Her mother frowned, eye brows knitting together just as Kagome's would, "What's wrong?"

At this her grandfather also jumped in, "That Inuyasha fella isn't giving you too many problems, is he?", Her grandfather glared in the direction of the well, "I could always purify him for ya."

Kagome forced herself not to laugh at the thought of him trying to 'purify' her dog eared friend again, "Ojii-san, don't; I have my ways of dealing with him."

At seeing a small smile grace her daughter's face, the Higurashi mother felt a little better, but knew she had to get to the bottom of what is wrong with her daughter, "Kagome?"

This time, the time traveler looked down at her feet, "I've just been thinking. All my friends in the past, their fathers have died," she paused and looked up at the shocked look on her mother's face, "but I am different, I don't even know mine's name."

The miko could see the hurt in her mother's eyes, and her gut was filled with guilt at making her feel like that, until her mother spoke. The eldest female Higurashi turned to her father, who was looking at her as if expecting an outburst, "Go get the box Otou-san."

The old man almost ran out of the room to please his daughter; Kagome's grey eyes widened in shock at this, "Okaa-san?"

Her mother gifted her with a happy smile, "You are seventeen now and I know," she paused sadly at that point before continuing, "that there could be a day where you leave and never come back. You have a right to know who your father was, have a right to the knowledge he left behind for you. I have been pushing it off for far too long now."

Kagome bit her lips, one question in her mind, an ever present question. She could care less about why he left her and her mother; she just wanted to know his name, "Okaa-san, what was my Otou-sama's name?"

It was a nearly silent question, as if she was afraid of the answer, afraid of being consumed by the truth. Still, her mother heard her and leaned across the table to place a gentle hand on her distressed daughter's shoulder, "Kagome, your Otou-san's name was Hatake Sakumo."

Kagome lifted her eyes to her mother's own set, "Hatake Sakumo?"

Her mother smiled, one that reached her bright blue eyes, "He was the love of my life, a mystery I have to this day no hope of understanding."

In the next few minutes, Kagome and her mother left the dining room, forgetting the after meal mess, and went to the living room. When they sat down next to each other, the Miko's mother had her undivided attention.

"I was young when I met your Otou-san, just barely out of high school. It was really a shock when we met; I found him on the shrine grounds as if he came out of nowhere. He was incredibly injured. He was wearing strange clothes, carried a sword and had countless sharp object, some protruding out of his body."

A sad smile came over her mother's face, "The urge to save him was great...I alone worked to get him back to full health. I couldn't trust a hospital with the knowledge of a highly injured and armed man who looked like he just went through a war.

"It took me nearly a month just to get him to trust me, and two more to get him back up to par. I spent many a sleepless night in that first month just to keep him from death's door. We could not help it as love bloomed between us. We were both young and he had become my secret from the world and I was his only connection. We could not see it any other way."

Kagome's mother stopped, letting her daughter take in all this information in. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before the battle-torn miko finally found her voice, "Why was he hurt so badly Okaa-san?"

The blue eyed woman smiled weakly, "He was a Ninja, from another world, Kagome. The village he was sworn to protect was at war with another Shinobi village. He disappeared from the middle of a fight into our world."

Oddly, Kagome found herself believing this farfetched tale. After all, she had been traveling back into the past and fighting demons for the last two years.

It was a moment later that Kagome's grandfather walked in with a large box half his size; it was dusty and taped shut. Wordlessly, Kagome's mother took it from him, setting it before her and her daughter. The old man left, knowing it wasn't his place to interrupt.

Seeing the tape covered box, Kagome's heart skipped a beat, remembering it from the attic when she was younger. Realizing that her mother had nothing to cut the tape with, Kagome pulled out a small dagger that Miroku had given to her for her sixteenth birthday and the sharp blade cut through the tape like a hot knife through butter. If her mother was shocked by this show of weaponry, she didn't show it.

Instead, she opened the box revealing a layer of scrolls that looked like they had never aged like the box they were in. Once again, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, but this time with anticipation. She could barely wait for her mother to explain.

"When we found out I was pregnant, he set these all up for you." There was a sad sigh, "He always got the gut feeling that he would never be able to see you grow up, and he didn't want to deprive you of your Shinobi bloodlines."

Kagome bit her lip, this time drawing blood, "What happened to him?"

Mother and daughter's eyes met, "When I was five months pregnant, he started to glow one night. He was gone the next second. I have always suspected his world wanted him back."

A moment passed and Kagome could truly understand why talking about her father had hurt so much, she felt the pain in her own chest.

Looking back into the box, moving the scrolls around a bit, her mother pulled out two pieces of paper; upon closer inspection they appeared to be photos. Blue eyes smiled at the one on top, and then looking at her daughter, her smile nearly split her face, "You have his eyes."

Silently, the photo was passed to her and the miko studied it. It captured the happiness of a young couple who couldn't be more than twenty. The shorter woman was her mother, which she could tell even if she looked seventeen years younger. The other person in the picture was what really caught her attention.

He stood over her mother by a good ten inches, silver white hair, that reminds her of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, only helped his height by sticking up at random odd angles. He was a handsome man with high cheek bones and a strong jaw line, clean shaven. He smiled up at her at with a wide, lopsided grin and sparkling, yet haunted blue-grey eyes that mirrored hers.

The picture was from their waists and up, showing Kagome the strange outfit her mother had been talking about. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a white t-shirt with triangle designs around his arm and a red circle with spirals on his shoulders. The end of one sleeve was held down with off-white bandages, she couldn't see why however. And over this he wore a forest-green vest with many pouches in the front, holding what she guessed would be weapons and other such things.

The hand around her mother's shoulders was covered in fingerless black gloves with a metal plate riveted to the glove on the back of his hand. On his forehead was a dark blue headband with another, thicker metal plate riveted to it. Etched onto the metal was an odd swirling symbol in the middle.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the man, her father, and it was only her mother's voice that could make her look up from the scrolls. "I'm going to leave you to go through this box, as it can explain more to you than I could ever hope to understand. They explain his world, and the ways of the shinobi that live there."

The miko looked up to her mother with wide eyes; she could not find her voice.

"But first," Kagome was handed the second picture, "This is your older half brother, Kakashi."

Kagome took the second picture to find a very young boy with identical hair to his father's and the same eyes as their father, the same as her own. With shaky fingers, she traced the faces of her father and brother, hopeful tears swelling up in her eyes.

**TBC**


	2. The Shinobi Miko

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over

**Parings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome, Itachi/??, Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/ Naruto, Lee/Sakura, Shippo/Hinata, Sasuke/??, Asuma/Kurenai

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Beta:** Jade Aislin

**A/n: **All chapters are being Beta'ed, and this will not be updated until my beta is done up to the chapter I am currently working on.

Enjoy the now beta'ed _Raiton Kage_~!

**Chapter:** The Shinobi Miko

Two years later Kagome still found herself tracing those two photos once again, they were the only connection to the family she had never met besides her shinobi skills. The nineteen year old sat up in a high branch of a tall tree, tears no longer fell, but she was still just as hopeful as she was the first time she saw the two photos.

In the last two years she had read all the scrolls her father had left for her, mastering nearly everything she could without someone, another shinobi to train her. She trained so hard to no longer be a nuisance to her friends during battle, she had days where she trained to the point of passing out.

And it all paid off in the end. She had large amounts of Chakra thanks to her endless amounts of miko energy and it was that alone that helped her understand how to control it at first. She could now run faster than Kouga thanks to months of training with weights on her legs and learning to force chakra onto them. She could still remember with glee the day she could jump up onto the high branches of the god tree, and then run through the forest like Inuyasha, along the branches, high above the ground.

With Sango and Miroku's help her taijutsu became a very strong point for her, she could now easily beat them on a two-on-one fight. Her speed helped her defeat countless demons in hand-to-hand combat; it's hard to win when you couldn't even hit your enemy. And that is saying something with the speed of most demons.

Her ninjutsu was also amazing she found, after she got the hand seals down; not even Sesshomaru's keen eyes caught what she was signing nowadays, but she knew if she ever crossed an Uchiha with their Sharingan she was in trouble; her father had told her everything he could about blood limits. With no one to train her with Genjutsu, she was helpless with it, so anyone with a Sharingan would instantly be able to exploit her biggest weakness.

She specialized in lightning jutsu but could use fire and water relatively easily. With these she was a match for any demon that chose to oppose her and few did unless they were stupid or really could take her on, the later being few and usually her ally thanks to Sesshomaru's connections as a Taiyoukai.

Thanks to Sesshomaru –who she had befriended after out running him in a battle- she was also pretty good with the sword, able to slice through one of Naraku's many dolls with ease for the first time in her life. And thanks to her god given accuracy as an archer she was deadly good with the kunai and shuriken her father had given her in the box. Kagome was unmatched by many and feared by most, no longer the burden she had been before.

Hell, she could walk up a tree and run across water without even thinking about it. She remembered an enemy pushing her into a river once, hoping to make her drown in the powerful currents. Unfortunately for her enemy she had excellent chakra control and could walk on the water, even if the surface was incredibly uneven.

According to the scrolls her father had given to her she would be ranked a Jounin, but of course, she would never know for sure until another shinobi tested her abilities; and that was not likely to happen in her world.

Although, she didn't care, her skills were keeping her alive and making life difficult for Naraku who had yet to fall. Powerful Taiyoukai would not challenge her and many had even offered to be her mate, though she always refused due to her mission being more important than her love.

After proving herself to Inuyasha, the group had split up, looking for allies against the evil half demon. She had already met and befriended many a miko who would follow behind her as her skills awed and amazed them.

She had changed greatly not only in strength, but also in appearance. Good bye was the baby fat and in was a well tones figure given to her by her hard training. Her face had thinned out a little, being more mature with hunting grey eyes that showed you the horrors she had seen and nothing else. Her lips, while thick, were pale and never smiled unless you were one of her precious people.

Her hair, now at a length past her butt, had lost its blue sheen and was now blacker than night and aside from her bangs, held in a high pony tail that brushed across her shoulders as she walked.

No longer did she wear her school uniform, now –thanks to influences from her miko abilities and the diagrams of leaf nin uniforms from her father- she has a custom designed shinobi uniform. She wore a white kimono like top that stopped under her breast with the aid of bandages and had long sleeves for hiding her dagger and other sharp and pointy projectiles. Under that she had a chain mail, long sleeve shirt that covered her otherwise naked midsection, neck and arms.

Around her waist was a thick black leather belt that held many weapon pouches for scrolls, nin wire, exploding tags and shuriken. It also held her short sword at her hip with thin red rope. Covering her front and bottom was a blood red material, like a loin cloth that reaches past her knees. This allowed for a large range of movement when she ran and fought.

She wore knee high, leather shinobi boots -much like an ANBU member's- and bandages covered all exposed legs not covered by black, skin-tight shorts that reached her mid-thigh. Tightly wrapped around her thigh was her kunai holder over more white bandages. The other leg held her black leather dagger holster. She wore gloves like her father's, fingerless and metal plated.

To show her alliance to the western lands, a blue crescent moon covered the back of her white top, and she wore this proudly. Also, on her shoulders, much like her father's shoulders, were two large red circles which were cut by a swirl.

To cover all these bright colors, she wore a ground length black cloak with a high collar. This also had the blue crescent moon on its back. She wore it even at the moment, up in her tree, tracing her brother and father's faces, deep in thought.

_!!!!_

Ten hours later, under the shadows of night, Kagome traveled across the land. She was ever alert, and didn't miss it when a demon started heading in her direction at impossible speed. Hard blue-grey eyes looked in the direction, almost bored. She didn't even bother to hide in the shadows around her; its weak demonic aura told her everything she needed to know.

As it came closer, she raised her hands in front of her, forming non-seeable shapes with her hands. As it barreled into range she finished the signs, forming her chakra with ease. As it came into sight she called out the jutsu.

"**Raiton: Ryoushi Eda Ken Ya (Lightning: Hunter Bow and arrow)"**

As she called this her hands glowed pink and the crackle of lighting could be heard. She moved her hands apart, like she was holding a bow and arrow, with her hands in fisted form. Once the demon, a bear, was close enough she opened her hands, 'releasing' her arrow. A long line of lightning, pink from her purification energy, shot through the demon's heart, turning him to ashes in seconds.

Over the year, she had been forming her own jutsu, centered on her purification energy and control of lightning, with great influence from the long bow she no longer uses. _Hunter's Bow and Arrow_ was the first one she perfected, many more in the shop of her mind. With help from her purification energy, she could form her lightning into long range attacks like a true sniper, but mostly she used it in medium to close range attacks.

Her daggers and sword were made to absorb her chakra to be amplified during fights. Whenever she fought, her allies knew it was her simply because of a black blur with flashes of white and red that crackled like lightning with flashes of pink.

Somewhere along the line, she had been nicknamed the Raiton Kage; at first, it was meant to be an insult and her friends would kill or hurt someone for calling her it. That is until she told them a Kage was the highest rank in the Shinobi ranking system. To her, she considered it a complement and her friends would now just smirk at the title.

Looking down at the pile of ashes before her, Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Some demons just won't learn, will they?'

She lowered her hands as a faint wind picked up the ashes and blew them away to dance in the air. Slowly the nineteen year old walked down her path, no destination really in her mind. They no longer searched for shards; either she or Naraku had the remaining shards, so she really didn't bother to feel for them anymore.

Lost in her thought once again, she almost missed the sudden pulse of chakra in the forest next to her. It shocked her, as she was the only one she knew of that could access said life force. With narrowed eyes, she slipped into the forest, blending into the trees with trained ease, leaping to the branches when she got the chance.

Where she felt the burst of chakra were many demonic auras, so without thinking she hurried. Thoughts of another shinobi thrilling her with glee and she wasn't about to let them die if she could fix that. Within seconds she came to a large clearing, covered in blood, with one lone figure lying in the middle, surrounded by scavenger demons stalking into the clearing from the forest.

Without thinking she flared her pure aura, sending the hordes back into the forest, the small bloody figure not worth dying for. Not sure if the figure would be an enemy or not, Kagome slowly walked into the clearing, only speeding up when she felt the figure was too drained to possibly be awake.

The figure -a male- laid on his stomach, uniform littered with cuts and rips, the sword sheath on his back being empty. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the uniform of the ANBU from diagrams of their uniforms in her scrolls. Quickly, she flipped him over, noticing the absence of his mask but didn't dwell on it as she spotted his hitai-ate with the Konoha symbol etched into the metal. Long ebony bangs stuck to his face with blood and sweat and it made even Kagome cringe to see someone so young in this state.

She would place him around the age of twelve or thirteen, "And already a Jounin…"

Checking his pulse, she sighed in happiness that he was alive and focused on her healing jutsu, after a few hand signs her hands started to glow a soft mix between green and pink. First, she looked and found every wound; that done, she started to heal his outer wounds, trying to stop the blood flow so he would not die of blood loss.

In less than ten minutes that was done, so she started to heal his internal wounds. It was the harder task and she could only do so much without looking for shelter so she wouldn't be attacked in her concentration.

Making sure everything that could bleed was healed, she carefully picked him up, not caring as her cloak became drenched in his blood. She could always get another one; the ends were starting to fray and tear anyways. Mindful of his broken ribs and fractured wrists, Kagome ran then leaped into the nearest tree. She couldn't run her fastest else she would take the breath from his lungs and suffocate him.

Her mind traveled to the cabin she had passed a few days ago, it had been empty and would be the perfect place to hide in and heal the fellow Nin. She thanked Kami that it rested in the Western lands. After running a bit she remembered that she could do the teleportation jutsu and stopped in a high tree. Carefully she leaned the younger male against her chest bridal style and held him with her elbows, forming the appropriate hand signs, she disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

She appeared back in front of the small hut, using her senses to not only keep an eye on her new ward, but also looking out for demons that might attack her while she was distracted. Content that that wouldn't happen, the miko walked up to the hut and entered, looking around. It needed work and cleaning, but it would do.

Holding her ward with one arm, she let her backpack fall to the floor. To not hide the moon on her back, it was the mail carrier type, strap going over one shoulder and bag resting on the opposite hip.

Gently she laid him down, using her bag as a pillow for the moment. Standing, she took off her cloak, putting it over the dirty ground to act as a bed for now. She had become accustom to sleeping in trees and didn't bother to carry around a sleeping bag or mat. Ever mindful of the other shinobi's wounds, she peeled off the dirty clothes, throwing them away to the side to be burned. The blood was dry and there was no hope of saving the material.

If he was really attached to the uniform, she could present the diagram of the ANBU uniform to Sesshomaru's royal cloth maker for it to be made again. The female demon was the same person who helped Kagome design and finally make her current clothing.

She quickly decided that she would have to give him a bath but would hold off on that till a later day. Once he was undressed to his pants and sandals, Kagome did a few hand signs and her hands once again glowed with her healing chakra and purification energy. Without much thought, she moved his ribs into place and healed them. Within seconds, they were mended back together. His wrists were a bit harder, but soon the only thing the young ninja was suffering from was chakra depletion.

She wondered what had happened to him, but knew she would have to wait until he woke up, and even then she would probably have to wait until he trusted her, and from the looks of him that would take years.

Shaking that from her mind, she picked him up and laid him on her cloak, opening her bag to pull out a blanket she rarely used. She covered his body with the thin cotton material before turning to his clothes and carrying them outside.

Making a small fire pit, she burned the clothes else the blood covered materials attract more unwanted attention. She hoped he wouldn't hate her for this; with a mental note to call on Sesshomaru's cloth maker, she felt a bit better.

With that done, Kagome stretched her senses to find the nearest source of water before going back in the hut and coming out with her water canteen. She then dashed off to get water, hurrying so as to not leave her ward for too long.

_!!!!_

By the next morning –because she couldn't sleep- Kagome had the entire hut clean, with a spot in the middle ready to take a campfire. She had gotten so into her cleaning she had found herself cleaning the ceiling like it was the floor. She got a laugh out of that. Kagome could walk up trees and cliffs, why the hell couldn't she clean the ceiling in such a manner?

Yet, throughout the entire night, her ward hadn't woken up or even moved. It worried her, but then she remembered the time she was out cold for three days because she over taxed herself. He needed the rest anyways.

Sitting in the door way, Kagome held her short sword across her chest, leaning on the door frame. She did need rest, but didn't really need to sleep. During the night, she had set up numerous traps around the small hut; no one would be getting to her that easily. She would be amazed if anyone could, so she let herself drift of, ever alert.

It was an hour after she started to do this that a sudden spike of chakra from her ward jerked her to her feet and she pulled her blade from its sheath, ready to attack. Unfortunately, this only served to further frighten her ward as he was suddenly standing, backed against the far wall, falling into a fighting position.

She stared at him from her position, staring into black eyes as they stared right back. The only weapons in the hut were the ones she held on her person, she hadn't found any on the other shinobi and could only guess that they had been used up in his fight that nearly left him dead.

Keeping eye contact, Kagome lowered and sheathed her blade, not really remembering when she had pulled it out. His eyes followed her movements, hands coming together, as if readying himself to use a jutsu on her. She tried to stay calm at this, not wanting to hurt him if he attacked. Softly she spoke, "Please, I mean you no harm. You should be resting, you over taxed yourself and would be dead if I hadn't have found you."

He didn't talk and she sighed to herself, hooking her sword back into the loop of red robe on her hip, 'Maybe a different tactic then.'

"Alright, play the quiet game. I want you to rest however, and will force you to if I have to." That got a reaction, as his emotionless eyes narrowed and his hands formed hand signs just as fast as she could.

Kagome had to jump out of the hut to avoid a giant fire ball else she would have gotten burned to a crisp. A black blur flew out of the hut and Kagome cursed herself, remembering the other shinobi was at the ANBU rank, 'But he isn't at full health! He shouldn't be running around yet.'

Leaping to her feet after dodging to the ground to not get burnt to a crisp, the miko jetted after him, right on his heals. There was a reason she was known for her speed. Without thinking, she tackled him from behind, cursing herself as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. 'A shadow clone. Damn it, I'm used to fighting people who can't use my jutsu!'

Taking deep, calming breaths she sent out her senses. He was hiding his chakra, but he could not hide his aura from her, a trained miko. He was a few trees over, not moving. She hoped he wouldn't, and it helped even more that he wasn't moving because of one of her traps. Silently she slipped into the shadows cast in the forest because of the morning light; she sneaked up on him, and found him hanging from a high branch by one of her steel ropes.

Knowing nothing could cut the rope, Kagome made herself known, "Please don't run, you're in too much of a weakened state to fight."

He glared down at her with his black eyes, hanging from the rope by his left foot. He was too far from the tree to use it as leverage, and too far from the branch to easily get to it. Besides, the steel rope was a hard thing to climb, small barbs cutting into one's hands.

Sighing, Kagome casually started to walk up the tree, arms crossed. "You might as well let me finish healing you ANBU-sama, besides, that is no ordinary rope…"

His eyes had widened at the use of 'sama', like she thought they would. Finally, he spoke, "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

After a moment of debate, she chose to not use her last name, as a leaf nin he would probably know her clan name, "My name is Kagome, and I could not leave someone I could help out in the wild to be eaten by demons."

His eye brow twitched, "Demons?"

She nodded, glad that he was thinking rationally, "Hai, you are no longer in the world of the Hidden Countries, ANBU-sama. You are in a different world where demons roam freely and Shinobi are not found."

He seemed to be taking this all in as truth. After all, he had to notice that there were no other chakra signatures anywhere around him. Once again he glares, "You are obviously a Shinobi, do not lie to me."

She sighed, "Look, I am only a shinobi because my father was from your world and left behind scrolls for me to study when he was stolen from my mother before I was born. I never met him; you are the first shinobi I have ever met before."

Even if he was still mad at her, his glare lessened, "Scrolls?"

She nodded, "They explained to me the way of the shinobi such as the different countries and hidden villages. I know jutsu up to the Jounin level according to the scroll," she paused to roll her eyes, "But for obvious reasons, my rank can be debated."

He seemed to be considering all this as he crossed his arms, long black hair framing his face due to gravity, "What clan or village was your father from?"

She smiled at that, "Seeing as you are a leaf Nin, you should only need to know my clan name."

When she didn't continue he glared at her for only half finishing her answer, "This does not make me a mind reader."

His reply was hard and emotionless, but did not faze her after years of being trained by the cold demon lord of the west, "Ah, so you have a sense of humor."

He growled at her and started to look for a way to escape, finding none that would not do damage to his person he glared back at her. She knew he knew he was in no condition to escape if he wished to live.

After a staring contest that last for nearly half an hour, Kagome retaliated, "My Otou-sama was known as The White Fang of Konoha."

This, she could tell, took the other Shinobi by surprise, "Impossible."

She almost didn't catch the whisper and shook her head, "I see you know who I am talking about. And yes, it is very possible. Years ago my soon to be Okaa-san found him nearly dead of the grounds of our family shrine, with the appearance of just coming from a battle."

"The Second shinobi war."

Kagome nodded before looking off into the forest around him, "My Okaa-san nursed him back to health, an amazing task as she is a civilian. It sounds cheesy but they fell in love, and when she was five months pregnant with me he glowed and disappeared, but not after setting up countless scrolls to teach be my linage should he not be able to. She always guessed that he was needed back in your world, and was being called back there."

"He was a main factor as to why Konoha came out of that war intact." The black eyed male held all emotion from his voice and eyes, but from his aura she knew he was in shock.

She smiled sadly, also feeling the spike of sadness, "Glad to hear it, but I am guessing that he is no longer alive…"

It took the male a moment but he nodded and Kagome had to hold back her sadness, "He killed himself."

The miko almost fell off the tree at that, but held in her sudden shock. She had to tell herself that the life of a shinobi is not an easy one, and without her precious people she would have been tempted to kill herself as well. Kagome made herself emotionless to the ANBU member, "Life is never easy."

She heard a snort and knew that her fellow shinobi agreed with her, but it was soon followed by a gasp. And she knew why, off in the distance she could feel several demons fighting. Walking further up the tree, Kagome spoke, "Did you think I was lying? They are demons, probably fighting over territory. Even if you are ANBU, in your current state you are in no way a match for those demons."

_!!!!_

I glared at the female, but knew she was right, 'From the strength of their demonic chakra I would be killed instantly.'

I tried my hardest to think straight but blood was rushing to my head and I was still tired from my near death fight with Madara. So far, she had been very helpful to me and had not hurt my person, healed me even. I found myself unable to not trust her, maybe with it was her calming chakra.

"I won't fight you."

I watched as she turned grey eyes to me, and saw the evidence of her Hatake blood in the color. She studied me for a moment, as if assessing if I was telling the truth or not before she finally smiled, "Alright. We should go back to the hut so you can rest. And sorry about your clothes, they were too far gone to save so I burned them so that the blood would not attract wanted attention."

I nodded in understanding.

_!!!! _

Kagome found herself very happy that he wasn't mad at her for that, for some odd reason. She had searched his aura for lies when he had spoken to her, and knew he would not attack her unless she gave him a reason to.

Walking up the tree to stand next to his leg, which was too far away for her to reach, this was done so it would be difficult for whoever was captured to be helped down by an ally. There was only one way to cut the rope and she winced at how high up they were, she was going to have to act fast, "Prepare yourself, I am going to use a lightning jutsu to cut the rope. Since you are too weak to land safely from this height I will catch you."

The miko could see that it was hurting his pride from his body language, but finally he nodded his understanding again and she jetted through the hand signs.

"**Raiton: Ryoushi Eda Ken Ya"**

She could see his eyes widen at the pink lightning 'bow and arrow' pointed at the rope just above his foot, but she was concentrating too much to catch him activating his blood limit. "Ready?"

"Yes." He hadn't wanted her to look as his Sharingan stared at her so decided to vocalize his answer this time to lower the chance of that happening.

If not for his blood limit being activated, even the ANBU captain would have missed what happened next. She released her 'arrow' and it cut through the rope with ease. Next, he was falling but within seconds she jumped off the tree and grabbed him from the air.

When they landed after a few flips in the tree canopy to make the landing softer; he deactivated his Sharingan so she wouldn't see it yet. She let him stand, but not on his own, until his head stopped spinning.

TBC


	3. Kindness Unknown

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over

**Parings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome, Itachi/??, Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/ Naruto, Lee/Sakura, Shippo/Hinata, Sasuke/??, Asuma/Kurenai

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Beta:** Jade Aislin

**A/n: **All chapters are being Beta'ed, and this will not be updated until my beta is done up to the chapter I am currently working on.

Itachi – 11

Kagome-19

(They are going to end up with a Sister/brother relationship)

Enjoy the now beta'ed _Raiton Kage_~!

**Chapter:** Kindness Unknown

Sitting in the corner of the small hut, Itachi watched the other shinobi as she cooked two fat rabbits she had hunted down a little after they got back to the hut. He hadn't spoken at all since they had gotten back, and she seemed to sense that he didn't want to, he had too much on his mind to talk.

The ANBU captain could barely remember what had happened in the fight against his ancestor before he was thrown into this different world, and what he did remember, he wanted to forget.

He had been off on a mission with his team, out in Rain country, and they had finished the assassination and were getting ready to get home; that is, until he noticed his team didn't seem to notice him giving them orders. He was shocked when he realized that they were under a powerful genjutsu and he hadn't even noticed it being placed. The eleven year old had stopped and sent out his senses and tried to use his Sharingan to locate the person fooling with his team.

His team had forgotten him completely to his dismay and even after he had attacked them they didn't even react, it was like he wasn't even there. That's when an evil laughter sounded off. Itachi couldn't remember when the fight between him and the older Uchiha started, but he remembered the worst parts of the battle.

He remembered using his last weapon in a failed attack, he remembered his wrists being broken so that he could no longer use jutsu, he remembered being put under a Genjutsu that revealed to him just what the other Uchiha was going to do to the rest of their clan.

He remembered another man with red hair and swirling eyes coming out of nowhere with a black cloak with red clouds on it. He remembered the man taking what was left of his chakra. He remembered the man putting that chakra into a dead body. Itachi remembered watching as that body became him and hadn't been able to do a thing about it.

He remembered as that clone shoved a blade into his gut on the orders from the red haired man after taking his ANBU mask. The mask would be the only thing that could not be replicated, its unique signature impossible to copy. Then he barely remembered as he started to glow, to the shock of his enemies. Then the ANBU captain remembered nothing.

He shivered at the thoughts of what was going to happen to his clan, his little brother. Madara was going to kill every one with the 'Itachi' clone putting all the blame on said clone to make him a missing-nin. Madara was going to make sure his little brother hated him, and was going to make sure it was going to become Sasuke's goal in life to kill the clone that was his brother.

It made the hard hearted shinobi want to cry. He loved his brother above any other member of his family, and to know the pain his memory was going to have on his brother made him wish the other Shinobi had let him die when she found him.

"Are you alright ANBU-sama?"

Itachi jerked his head up to look at worried grey eyes. It shocked him to see the worry there; no one had ever worried over him. They just demanded what they needed of him, not caring about his emotions, his feelings. He looked back to the floor, not really sure what to say to her, "Hn."

Kagome's browns knitted together at his answer, knowing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru too well to not be able to translate his answer. With a sigh, she looked down at the fire before her, "You're remembering the fight, aren't you?"

She could feel his eyes on her again, but she ignored it in favor of talking, "I know you will probably not tell me what happened. I can respect that." She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I will be here for you however. Even if you don't want it, I am claiming you as my ward in this world."

His eyes widened at her, most likely in shock, "Why?"

"You know nothing of this world; I can help you with that." She paused, as if getting ready to explain something, "This world is a dangerous place because of the demons. You could say in the way of power they are all B-class or up. Though, most are too blind because of their inner beast or blood lust to think intelligently. This makes them unpredictable at times and incredibly stupid to the point of ranking below D.

"It is worse however, when you face an S-rank demon; they only got that way because they can control their beast and blood lust. Their speed and power is unrivaled and has nearly killed me on many occasions; they are the demons that command respect and fear. They are the Taiyoukai."

Itachi knew after her short explanation that there was no way he could survive on his own, at least not until he gained more knowledge on the different demons so he could defeat them. Still, her wanting to protect him, even claiming him as her ward confused him, "Why are you telling me all this? You don't even know my name yet."

The kunoichi shrugged her shoulders, "It is in my nature to give everyone a chance. This may interfere with my shinobi side, but I am also a miko."

This, again, made Itachi's eyes widen. He had heard of miko or shrine priestesses and the myth of their power to purify demons or anything impure; but in his world it was just that, a myth. This made him think, in his world there were hardly any demons, so no need for miko or other pure figures; but in this world of demons, was myth more than fiction and instead fact.

Itachi finally spoke, "A shrine priestess?"

She smiled at him, but he noticed it did not reach her eyes, "Hai. You saw my lightning earlier?"

He nodded, waiting for her to explain, "It was pink."

The miko took the rabbit meat out of the fire and set it aside to cool down, "Pink is the color of my miko chakra. I have two systems, my regular blue chakra, and my pink miko chakra. That jutsu was one I have been working on creating that mixed my mastery with lightning and my mastery with my miko chakra."

Still more questions raised in Itachi's mind, "Why did you form it into a bow and arrow? Wouldn't it be better in a different form?"

The female shinobi shrugged her shoulders again, "The primary weapon for a miko is the long bow, and this influenced _Hunter's Bow and Arrow_. I no longer use the long bow, but can still use it when I need to. The thrill of pulling the string tight and releasing an arrow has never left me and I cannot ignore that thrill."

He didn't understand her thrill of using a particular weapon as he was a jack-of-all-trades when it came to weapons, but released the thought. He wanted to know more about the land he was in, but he had already spoken more now than he ever had in one sitting. He hoped she would bring that up.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly one of the rabbits was laid in front of him; he looked up at her with shock as a small glass of water was also presented. When had she gotten up?

She smirked at him, "What? You thought I was going to eat both of them? You are my ward, remember."

She went back to her seat next to the fire and started to pick at her own rabbit. He just stared at her until she looked back up at him with a raised eye brow, "I didn't poison it."

He knew that, but he was still in shock. After Kagome went back to eating, he finally reached out a hand and worked on pulling apart the meat. They ate in silence, something Itachi was glad for. It took them only half an hour to pick all the meat off their smoked rabbits; they were hungry, but they both wanted it to last.

When finished, they tossed all the leftovers in the fire which crackled and popped at the new material, licking it until it was all but ash. They sat in silence for a moment more before the kunoichi finally spoke up, "I'll make a deal with you ANBU-sama." He looked up at her at this, "I'll tell you about the lands around us if you become my traveling companion, it gets lonely traveling on my own."

"Why are you traveling on your own then?" He raised an eye brow at her, his eyes emotionless as ever.

She leaned back on her hands, pulling one leg up while the other one sat under the opening created, "I'm gathering allies for a battle that has been foreshadowed to occur. My allies are also traveling the lands, searching for anyone who sees our enemy in the same light."

More questions bubbled up in Itachi's mind at her answer; but he didn't ask, hoping she would answer the unasked. He debated on leaving her as soon as he was well enough to protect himself, but one can only go so far with no weapons or even proper clothing. All he currently wore was his pants and knee high ANBU boots; oh his unwanted fan girls would be drooling at the sight of him. He inwardly cringed at that thought.

Over his shoulders he wore the kunoichi's black cloak, to keep him from getting too cold. He needed her help. There was no way around it, "I will travel with you, and you have my alliance."

She smiled brightly at him, "But you don't even know my enemy…"

He just stared at her and her eyes widened in understanding, "Right. We are currently in Feudal era Japan; the land is cut up in five countries, four for each cardinal direction and one central territory that is not led by any official demon lord. There are four Cardinal Lords for each of the surrounding lands, they are the Taiyoukai, and have the power over their lands much like a Kage has over their respective Hidden village.

"The Taiyoukai is truly only the ruler over the demons in their lands, but in recent years the Taiyoukai have begun to care more about the humans that have settled on to their lands. For a village in one land to be attacked by another is a call for battle, usually personal and bloody.

"To the east is the Wolf Taiyoukai, to the west is the Dog Taiyoukai, to the south is the Cat Taiyoukai and to the north is the Dragon Taiyoukai. While they have fought numerous times over the years in very bloody wars, they have come together to defeat one common enemy, Naraku.

"Naraku is my enemy; I have personally fought him several times. He is a sly and evil hanyou who manipulates those under him and will do anything in his power to get what he wants."

Kagome paused for a moment and pulled something out from under her white top. Itachi eyed what appeared to be a pink jewel broken in half with a small amount of interest, "This is the Shikon no Tama or what I have managed to gather after I shattered it to pieces on accident four years ago. This jewel, even a shard of it, can grant a demon's power increased ten-fold.

"I am its protector, and this naturally makes me Naraku's enemy as this is what he wants, above all. I have this half, and he has collected the other half, so a final battle could happen any day really. That is why we gather allies. Do you still want to get involved with this?"

He considered all this, and after a moment he finally spoke, "I have no other choice Miko-san. I am in a world not my own, lost when it comes to what is happening around me. And from the sound of this Naraku, I will end up in his evil grace whether I want to or not."

The miko seemed very pleased with this, her eyes shining with happiness, "Okay, good to hear. Currently we are in the Western Lands, very close to the palace of the Inu Taiyoukai. I believe that will be our first stop."

Itachi gave her a look. Didn't she just say that the Taiyoukai were not to be messed with?

She smirked at the look, "Like the hidden villages, each land's Taiyoukai has their own symbol, usually the royal mark on their forehead. The Eastern Wolf Lord's is a bright yellow starburst; the Southern Cat Lord's is a black, six pointed star; the Northern Dragon Lord's is a green, hallow triangle pointing downward. And finally the Western Inu Lord's is a blue crescent moon."

With that last part she turned slightly, showing him the large blue crescent moon on her back. His eyes widened, "The Western Taiyoukai is your lord."

Kagome nodded, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama has adopted me into his royal clan in a way. I have his protection and he has my alliance. He is also the one who taught me with the sword," she winced as a memory, "He makes for a very brutal sensei."

The Uchiha could not help but be in awe of her; after what she just told him, her alliance with the Taiyoukai had to say something for her strength.

"While we are at the palace," She grabbed his attention, "I can get the royal tailor to make you a new ANBU uniform if you like. We can also get you more weapons as well as Sesshomaru's blessing."

Itachi could barely believe his ears; he didn't want to trust her, but for some reason unknown to him, he did, "Why are you doing all this for me? You don't know me."

Kagome stood up, stretching as a yawn escaped her mouth, "You are a connection ANBU-sama, my connection to the brother and father I never got to know, the village I would love to call home. Besides," she smirked, "It'd be nice to spar with someone who can use jutsu."

The black eyed youth raised an eye brow at her, not really sure what else to do or how to take this all in. Her kindness was new to the eleven year old; it felt odd to be treated in such a manner by someone who didn't know him, his legacy or even his name. He snorted sarcastically to himself, 'Maybe that is why, she wouldn't trust me so much if she knew.'

Kagome's soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "I'm going to scout the area, make sure no one sprang any of my traps. You need to rest, I'll be right back."

Itachi found himself nodding, leaning back against the wall behind him. She smiled at him then looked outside, his eyes fallowed hers. Outside the noon sun was making its way to its peak in the sky. The ANBU captain estimated that it was almost eight, 'Where did time go?'

_!!!!_

It was nearing night time again and Itachi waited patiently as Kagome's glowing green hands waved over his form, giving him a check up that would determine if they would start traveling the next day. After a minute or two she leaned back and nodded, satisfied that he had healed enough to travel, "You shouldn't tax your chakra just yet as it hasn't fully restored yet, but you are free to check out."

He gave her a look, still getting used to her odd humor after having to deal with it all day when she got back. She only smirked back at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. When he spoke it was in monotone, not that it seemed to bug her, "When did I get to check in?"

She fell back on her bottom, a fit of giggles leaving her mouth; his eye brow twitched, what was so funny?

When she finally calmed down, she held her hand over her chest, a smile wide across her face, "My, and here I thought you would just give me a one syllable answer. I haven't laughed like that in months."

"Hn."

She stood, "Yup, just like that. I hope you know I have learned how to translate those answers as for the first five months of my training that's all Sesshomaru-sama would say when not explaining something."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the fire not far behind her, "Hn."

He heard her giggle a little more before he heard her soft foot falls in the direction of the door. He turned his head to watch as she sat down and posted herself in the door way just as he had seen her doing when he had woken up, short sword once again across her chest, ready to spring into attack mode.

They sat in the dying light of the fire for what seemed like hours before Itachi laid down on his makeshift bed, his side facing the door and Kagome. The whole day she had fussed over him like he was her little brother or something, it annoyed him a little, at first. And yet he would not let himself like it, he couldn't. Even in this world, he had a high chance of dying, just like in the world of shinobi.

The young assassin's dark thoughts were cut off by a soft humming. It took him a moment to realize it was coming from Kagome as she stared out at the small sliver of moon that glowed silver in the night. He allowed himself to imagine her being a princess in the moon light with the way it made her glow silver, her grey eyes shining. He started to drift off when she started to sing, her voice lulling him into darkness.

"_See the devil on the doorstep now, my oh my  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back, my oh my_

_What about the world today  
__What__ about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone_

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
__You__ keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are_

_One step forward making two steps back, my oh my  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why_

_It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my_

_What about the world today  
__What__ about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone...._

_So alone…"_

Kagome looked over at her ward -whose name she had yet to learn- as she finished. She continues to hum the tune in her head, watching him sleep. She smiled to herself, knowing that if she had not sung he would be up all night, restless and forever alert. She had found out that he was eleven during the day.

She had been appalled that someone so young would already have so much blood on their hands. No one deserved to lose their innocence so early on. But then she had to remember that Konoha had probably been at war when he was very young, and given that he was already an ANBU, he would have had to progress up the ranks starting at a young age.

If she ever met the Hokage, she would have a word with him about the age limit to becoming a genin. Of course, she also grew up in a manner that she didn't see death until she was four years older than the young Leaf-nin she had claimed as her ward. and probably wouldn't have if she had never fallen down the well.

But still, everyone needed a childhood. Something she could tell had been taken from her ward, something he needed but would never have asked for. He was a weapon; she saw it in his eyes when she had been kind to him. She guessed that he never really got to make friends and be careless. Those things would only have gotten him killed.

Maybe now, when she wasn't fighting demons she could give him a little of that childhood. If she didn't start soon, he would be forever damned to become a heartless monster, trained to kill and cause pain, nothing else. She would change that, for true strength comes in the form of people to protect, people precious to him. It could not be found alone.

She knew she would have to show him how, but he would have to do the rest. She would show him kindness and love; show him that it does not create a weakness. It was true that someone you care about can be used against you, to cause you pain. But a strong person will know that that pain can, in turn, be used against the enemy. It was a waste to let a loved one's death be in vain.

She would try her hardest to give him hope, like she had done for so many others.

**TBC**

**A/n:** The song is 'We Are', by Ana Johnsson, a personal favorite of mine. I didn't use all of the lyrics, however, that would have been a bit too long, and it repeats a lot of what is already said.

In my fic, the real Itachi was replaced with a clone when he was 11, the age he is said to have joined Akatsuki. In the shinobi world, Itachi (clone) is going to kill his clan in two years. That is the only difference between the true story line and my fic, up to the chunin exams; in seven years.

Next chapter: Itachi meets Sesshomaru and gets new clothes after fighting his first demon under the careful watch of Kagome. She will learn his name finally (she respected the fact that ANBU are not suppose to reveal their identity to anyone out of Konoha) and she sees why he is at the rank he is at.

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	4. Demons

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over

**Parings:** Probable Sess/Kags

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**A/n: **They are growing closer in this chapter, and Itachi might be opening up…

Now on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Demons

They had been traveling all morning, trudging along a well worn path since the crack of dawn. Itachi settled into the habit of walking a half a step behind the female shinobi, alert and watching their surroundings with a curious eye. He wanted to activate his Sharingan out of habit, but also didn't want to rely on it alone.

He tried his hardest to become aware of every demon around them, but would have to get used to not just searching for chakra signatures but also auras and youkai. The ANBU captain would tense, ready to hide or attack when ever he felt one came to close, but didn't otherwise react if Kagome didn't. He had gotten it into his head that she could be trusted.

However, when one particularly strong demonic aura started towards them at an alarming speed, Kagome shocked him by stopping. Glancing at her, he did as well, not understanding why she just stared off into the distance the demon was coming from with calm grey eyes. Her brows had knitted together in thought, forming a soft frown.

Slowly he watched as a grin forged it self on her face; eyes glinting she looked down at him. She shifted to her other foot and his eyes widened as she held a Kunai in front of him "Would you like some practice ANBU-sama?"

Itachi glanced at the kunai, then in the direction of the demon that would be on them with in minutes, and then to her with a questioning look. He then glanced back at the kunai, held loosely in her hand, waiting for him to take it, "It's a relatively weak demon, really. And I will be right here in case it something goes wrong."

Again he gives her an odd look, this time with the anticipation of a fight sending adrenalin into his blood stream. He felt insulted a little at the fact that she assured him she would be there if he needed her, but knew she didn't know his strength, just as he didn't know the strength of the demon she deemed a good opponent for him.

Itachi took the kunai from her just as a large, almost humanoid demon rushed onto the path. Its reddish brown skin shocked him, as well as the horns protruding from either side of its temple. It stood a good five feet above his head, and had the muscle of a body builder, times ten. It was kind of sickening, the amount of build the demon had and Itachi wondered how the hell it could move with all that.

However, Itachi knew that the muscle would protect the demon vital organs from his small kunai, and that it would not fall easily because of that. He needed to test the skin because something told him that it wasn't as paper-thin as humans' seemed to be.

He watched as the demon leaped at Kagome, a large spiked club smashing down in the spot she had been seconds before. She evaded the attack with practiced ease, appearing in a tree on the other side of the road, eyes on him. The demon, on the other hand was trying to rip the spikes of its club out of the ground to attack her again, its back to the eleven year old. Itachi saw his chance and jetted forward, flipping the kunai in his hand.

Pushing his chakra into the blade to make it stronger and sharper, he slashed at the beast's exposed back. He growled to himself, realizing that he barely made a scratch. He was forced to retreat back a few yards when suddenly the beast roared and turned to swing its club at him, able to get it from the ground in an amazing show of strength. It glared at him with beady black eyes and Itachi coolly stared right back at it, not betraying his fear to it.

Instead the ANBU released some of his killing intent, to see how it would react. Kagome seemed to have completely left hits small brain as it roared at his challenge, running forward at him, club swinging madly. Itachi saw what she had described the night before, incredibly strong, yet equally stupid.

He dodged the on slot with his speed gained from training, almost as fast as Kagome. He whipped around, while the demon was forced to regain its balance after putting so much of its weight into trying to strike him. The Uchiha decided he would try his flames on the beast, a thrill of fire spreading through his veins. He had yet to meet an Uchiha that isn't even a little bit of a Pyrotechnic maniac, and he wasn't any different.

He made the correct hand seals and built his chakra up just as the beast started to lunge at him again. Making an 'o' in front of his mouth with his pointer and thumb Itachi called his jutsu and breathed out flames.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique)"**

The intense flames did their job, making the demon howl out in pain, the air becoming thick with the smell of burning flesh. Itachi didn't wait for the flames to dissipate before he was on the demon, his barrowed kunai slashing the beast's throat wide open. He was happy that his flames seemed to weaken the thick skin enough for him to slice through it.

He jumped over its head after pushing with his foot on its chest, doing a flip to land on the other side of it as it turned around to howl, or do it's best to howl even as it's throat gushed blood. Again Itachi used the jutsu that proclaims every Uchiha an adult once mastered. This time the beast was burned to a crisp as the open wound gave the flames something tenderer to burn.

The body fell to the ground, almost completely incinerated with no head. Itachi looked down at it, feeling a little proud of his self. He had killed his first demon, Kagome was right when she said it was practice, he didn't even brake a sweat.

He felt the other shinobi land on the ground next to him and looked over as she smiled at him, "Not bad."

He nodded –however slightly- as a show of acknowledgement before turning to his kill, "What was it?"

Kagome tuned her gaze to red skinned demon, not at all affected by the smell of burning flesh like she used to. She took a step forward, and extended a hand that glowed a faint pink. She didn't even touch the corps before it started to be purified. That done, and the ashes dancing in the wind she spoke, "That, was an Oni. Very stupid and dense youkai, I never thought of getting its attention with killing intent. Their skin is as thick and strong as three inch steel; your flames must be very hot to burn it."

He watched the ashes, clutching the kunai, "Hn."

"Back to one syllable answers again is we?" She smirked as him when he looked up at her, eye brow quirked. She shrugged her shoulders, "You can keep the kunai, just in case I want to kill another Oni or something."

Then she started to walk down the path again, and Itachi hurried to caught up, a little unbelieving that she trusted him enough to keep a weapon, not that he really needed one. It wasn't a Sword or anything, but it helped calm him with the fact that he has a blade on him and doesn't need to use jutsu every time he goes into a fight.

The prospect of seeing another Oni makes Itachi smirk, he could use the workout and the more he saw them the quicker he forged a perfect way to kill them. He clutched his kunai before slipping it into the holster that was still strapped to his thigh, getting rid of its emptiness that was just another reminder that he had failed his brother.

_!!!!_

Five days and about thirty demons later, Kagome finally proclaimed that they were almost there. Itachi is sure he could defeat an Oni blindfolded at the point. Its not like that was the only thing that attacked the traveling pare, but as Kagome explained it, they were one of the only demons stupid enough to attack her and ignore her pure aura while doing so.

She explained that just as she can feel their demonic auras miles away –he had blotched at that, he was lucky if he felt it a mile away-, they can feel her pure aura, and that is what kept most demons away, but the pull on their beast from the jewel she guard, is strong enough to pull the weak minded to her regardless of her strength and the warning it gives out.

Kagome was very impressed with his skills; his ability to adapt and learn proved his rank to her, his strength and intelligence only building on to that view. Not once did she have to interfere with one of his fights, she just sat on the sidelines. He had already killed many D-class demons and a few C-classes. She could bet that he could take on a B-class or even an A-class demon, as she could also bet he was holding back in front of her watchful eye.

She couldn't blame him, he didn't trust her completely yet, so it was perfectly fine by her for him to keep secrets from her, she was, after all, doing the same. The female couldn't wait till they could trust each other completely, but knew all to well that that could take a long time.

"You said we were almost there."

Kagome looked over at him and his emotionless gaze, and blinked, "We are."

He snorted, "That was nearly two hours ago."

Again she blinked, then looked around, smirking when she realized why that weren't there yet, "Oh, usually when I'm at this point I can't help but run the rest of the way. Normally I would be there by now."

She victoriously shouted in her head when she saw his eyebrow twitch, it was annoyance, but an emotion non-the-less. She waved her hands to the trees around them, "Wanna take to the trees then?"

He didn't answer, just disappeared and reappeared in the closest tree, looking dawn at her with his arms crossed. She fallowed him, "I'll take that as a yes then."

The next twenty minutes found them running along tree branches, making an hour's amount of traveling. Itachi soon found that they were reaching the edge of the forest and they came to a halt. What met his eyes reminded him of home. Nearly a hundred yards from the thinning forest, stands a tall wall much like the one that surrounds Konoha.

With a trained eye Itachi studies the barren land between the wall and forest, the space gave no place to hide. No trees, no boulders, nor bushes and no bumps in the even land. It would be hard to get to the wall or escape the wall with out on of the guards on top to not notice the movement. It made him shiver; he would not be leaving without Kagome.

With that thought he looked over at her and the shine of happiness that glinted in her blue-grey eyes. She looked over at him from her branch when she felt his eyes on her,  
"Ready to go in? We'll have to walk around to the main entrance however."

The ANBU nodded slightly, trying to assure himself that she would not let him get hurt. He could defend himself from other shinobi, not the A and S-class demons that she had explained would be around and in the palace. Her lord would only allow the strongest and most loyal around him, and that meant all the demons he was about to face were in control of their demons.

Kagome nodded back at him before gracefully landing on the ground below with him in tow. She easily evaded the trees and small bushes as they thinned. Before reaching the edge she slowed and turned her head to him slightly, "Stay close, once they see us they will come down to investigate. I will handle them; I rank above them so they will not disobey unless they wish to die."

Her words oddly helped him calm his instinct to run the other direction, away from impending doom. He had been tense without realizing it he noticed and had to force himself to take long, deep and calming breathes.

Kagome's warning rang true as soon as they left the cover of the forest. From the top of the wall jumped three red and white blurs. Their appearance was kept from him with not just their speed but the distance that separates them for the moment. They came at him and his female travel companion, not even pausing after landing from the height they just jumped, even Itachi -an AMBU- would have had to regain his balance after that drop.

As they neared close enough for him to make out their clothes he couldn't help but step closer to Kagome, drawing comfort in her strong presence. She didn't even flinch as they came towards them, in fact she stood taller, her chin held high and an emotionless mask firmly in place. This new Kagome was not the Kagome Itachi had been traveling with, the care free shinobi who only showed him kindness and caring. It unnerved him a bit, though he saw it as a mask, he could not help but want to inch away from that look too.

It was almost as if she sensed his feelings when he found her eyes meeting his, the cool grey flickering with reassurance with a smile on her lips. She kept her eyes on his ebony pair, even as the demon soldiers approached them.

Itachi looked at them when they halted; noticing how their emotionless eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kagome and him standing there, as if they weren't expecting her, he knew they wouldn't be expecting him. He watched in semi-shock as all three bowed down, "Kagome-sama."

Kagome turned from watching her ward to look at the three bowing demons, glad they weren't any of the ones that didn't like her, and growing happy at the sight of her personal guard among them.

"Raise," each of the stood strait at that, waiting for her instructions, and eyeing him with curiosity and suspicion. Kagome distracted them, pointing at one, "Go inform our lord of my arrival and that I have ward for him to meet."

The green haired demon nodded and bowed low before whispering "Yes ma'am." and disappearing. Next Kagome pointed to the other green haired demon –Itachi wonders if they were related- and gave her next command.

"Go inform Mazola that I have a new project for her." A smile fleeted across the pale features of the second demon before he too disappeared with a low bow.

Last was the oddest looking demon; meaning that while the other two could probably pass as human in his world with green not being an odd, natural hair color. No, this male demon could not. It wasn't his pale blue hair or bright green eyes that did that, no, it was the pair of fox like ear poking form the top of his head and the fox tail wagging behind him. He smiled at Kagome, eyes no longer emotionless, "It's good to see you back Kagome-sama."

She smiled back, relaxing and leaning on one foot, "It's good to be back Aoi. Mind being our escort to the gate?"

Aoi simply bowed, keeping his eyes on the high ranking official, "It would be my pleasure Kagome-sama."

This is when Itachi started to eye the sharp looking spear in the other male's purple clawed hand, tensing a bit until he felt Kagome's hand rest on his shoulder. He didn't know how she was able to calm him down like that, but it worked and soon they were walking along the wall, going around the large fixture.

They walked in silence, and Itachi's keen hearing could barely catch the whispers pouring down from the top of the wall, many pares of eyes watching them from above. He felt uneasy, and was fighting every instinct he has not to run or teleport away.

Again the hand was on his shoulder and she was looking down at him, worry in her eyes and reassurance in her smile, "I believe you were wondering what made the green haired males demons other than their auras, right?"

He had been wondering, but it wasn't heavy on his list of thing to find out at the moment, but would listen to her so his mind would be distracted, "They would pass as human in my world."

On the other side of the female shinobi, the blue haired kitsune chuckled, "Don't let them hear you say that."

Kagome swatted at the older male's shoulder, "Leave him be, he is still new to this," she turned to him, "They were dragon demons actually. Cousins if I recall it right…"

Itachi nodded, and then glanced at Aoi, silently asking for his suspicions to be answered. Kagome caught it, "Aoi here is an ice Kitsune" She paused, looking up; "Sesshomaru-sama is a silver inu."

_!!!!_

It took them a minute or two to get to the front gate, and when they did, Itachi had to stand in awe of the large door, and he thought Konoha's were large. Kagome seemed to notice hi look.

She giggles, "They are that large so Sesshomaru can enter while in his true form."

With this explanation, Itachi only grew to be more confused and mentally frowned, "True form?"

Kagome bit her lip, remembering that her nameless ward didn't know that much about demons, "Hai, stronger demons, the ones that can control their blood lust, are the ones most common to have a human form. This form is not their original form, just one they take on. Sesshomaru is a silver dog demon, his true form is a over six stories tall silver dog, with a maw that an easily bite down you or me in one gulp."

Itachi had to shiver at the thought, picturing the Kyuubi when it attacked the village when he was young. He had been too young to really fight the demon, but he would still have nightmares of the attack, though, lately they were out numbered by the ones of his fight with Madara and what was going to happen to his brother.

As his thought passed that road Itachi forced himself to talk, to say anything to distract his self, "How does a demon take the form of their true form?"

Even Aoi looked over when she started to explain, wondering how she would word it. "Well, it usually occurs during a moment of great emotion, when they can not control their inner beast. This is why most demons portray themselves as emotionless; they can not risk to be overtaken with any emotion. While they can transform on will, the transformation can take a lot of energy to complete and even more to go back to the humanoid form."

The young ANBU captain stored this information away, wondering…well he had to ask, "When I was young Konoha was attacked by a nine tailed kitsune, the attack reeked havoc on us and many wonder if was possible for Kyuubi no Kitsune to be controlled into attacking."

It wasn't Kagome who answered, but Aoi, "It is impossible to control a nine-tailed kitsune, for you to have even seen one it their truest form is amazing in it's self, as once a Kitsune grows that old, well, we tend to ignore the world around us and only concentrate on what is most important to us. It would not shock me however; if the attack was influenced by the death of someone close to this Kyuubi."

Itachi blinked and frowned, remembering the speculation in the Uchiha clan that maybe it was Madara to have used his Sharingan to control Kyuubi into attacking Konoha in revenge. They settled into an awkward silence, which Itachi took as an opportunity to look around. They were walking through a village, though it was nothing like Konoha, and far less advanced in technology.

No, they still just had the mud and straw huts, not even a second story could be seen. That is, until he looked over the huts' roofs, spotting the palace Kagome kept talking about. When she had said palace he had thought of a two or three level mansion, not a freaking castle.

_!!!!_

Kagome looked over at her ward as they walked through the small huts that weren't really used. They had been there since Sesshomaru's father was alive, that is until almost everyone moved into the castle, filling the majestic beauty up, and yet she still stands with corridors that were never walked.

The huts were mostly for the peaceful demon clans of the west who needed refuge from humans that misjudged them. So they hid behind the walls of Sesshomaru's Palace complex. Armors, weapon makers, farmers and other venders also occupied the huts; this helped support the servants and soldiers that keep the palace in working order.

Next to her, Itachi eyes a weapon shop and Kagome couldn't help but shake her head, as a shinobi she knows just how helpless he must feel with only a kunai and his jutsu. She had felt and still could feel his uneasiness being in such a close facility to so many demons, demons that could control their blood lust and inner beasts.

Her lord refused to house demons that could not control their selves so every demon inside the palace complex walls was incredibly dangerous should they choose to fight. She could feel the tension in her bones, but knew she will not be attacked. She has nothing to worry about; she was trained to fight demons, not humans, so her expectations in a fight are much different from a normal shinobi's, from her wards. She wonders how good his genjutsu is at that point, because maybe they could get a fair trade.

It is taken from her mind however, as they near the castle, "Okaa-chan!" "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up from her ward just in time to see a blur of orange make contact with he stomach and Rin stopping not far in front of her. With a whoop of happiness Kagome twirled her adopted son around in a circle, lifting his legs into the air. She spotted her ward's wide eyes and stopped before she got dizzy, too late for her kit. He toppled over when she placed him on the group, a giggle ripping from his mouth when he fell into Rin.

"Shippo."

The voice had come from the stairs leading up to the castle entrance, and Kagome smiled up at her lord and bowed slightly, "Ohisashiburi, Sesshomaru-sama!"

His eyes fell on her and he nodded, "Kagome-miko." Then his golden eyes sternly found Shippo, "Calm your self until we are in privet Shippo."

Itachi watched as the red haired male that looked as if he was Sasuke's age blush and look down at the floor, "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-Sensei."

Kagome stepped forward and rubbed the young boy's head, messing his hair up and only laughing when he gripes about this and tries to fix the mess of his hair she created. Itachi felt his lips twitch at the memory of doing that to his younger brother and getting the same reaction.

Kagome's grey eyes find Sesshomaru just as Itachi truly got to study the powerful man. His hair color reminded him of the Copy Nin –though the length is nothing he had seen before-, and his eyes reminded him of the Imuzukas and their canine features. The demon's appearance, from how he held himself to his swords and armor told Itachi to run, as fast as his legs could carry him, so it shocked him when Kagome spoke jokingly next, "Don't be too harsh on him Sessho-sama; he doesn't get to see me very often."

Itachi's eyes widened at the nickname, having not expected the formalness between Lord and Soldier, and then he remembered the female telling him that she had been the Taiyoukai's student at one point. Other than a slight twitch in the silver haired man's eye brow, he gave no other reaction to the bribe, "You asked me to teach the damned kit, so I am teaching him."

'Manors' was the unspoken word.

Kagome smirked and mumbled, "Slave driver."

Sesshomaru smirked, "True, but at least your mannerisms were acceptable when I taught you, onna."

Kagome had long since learned to ignore how he refused to use her name unless it was formally said, she didn't mind, unlike InuYasha and other demons, he didn't call her bitch, wench or any other fowl words, it is below him to do so. And even when he calls her woman, there is no malice, he knows it irks her. She just rolled her eyes, "Well Sessho-sama, I came here for you to meet my ward." Her eyes twinkled, "And to save my son from you for the time being."

Shippo hugged his mom for that comment, but his green-blue eyes fallowed golden to also look over at the dark haired eleven year old that had yet to speak, and was watching everything through his dark eyes. Those eyes widened when the Western Lord took a step forward, "Your name, human?"

Before Kagome could reply for him Itachi spoke, standing tall and face emotionless; "Uchiha Itachi."

He did not miss the widening of Kagome's eyes, but just continued to gaze up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, something telling him that if he backed down he would not get the blessing Kagome wished for him to get. His pride would not let him back down, but he had to hold in a great sigh when piercing golden eyes looked away.

"He does not smell right." The statement through the ANBU captain off, if he had been expecting anything, it was not that.

Kagome looked from her ward –still in a little bit of shock and fear of his clan- to her lord, growing serious, "He is not from this world; he is from the same world of my father."

Sesshomaru looked back to Itachi, taking another step forward, eyes studying his much smaller form, "Is he Shinobi?"

"Hai," Kagome gave simply, "High ranked; I have watched him fight Oni for the last five days on his own. He is a quick learner, resourceful and powerful."

Those golden eyes reminded Itachi of the Hokage's, wise and judging. He is used to being talked about like he wasn't there, but Kagome has far more kindness in her voice, more pride, than his father ever did when boasting about his oldest son. It made him want to puff up his chest for some reason; he ignored that sensation as childish.

Sesshomaru nodded, looking from his study of the Uchiha to his ex-student, "Let's go to my study, and talk about this in more depth." He turns to Aoi who has yet to leave, "Take Shippo and Rin to the dojo, Aoi."

The Blue kitsune bows and drags the moaning and grumbling pair of youngsters to fallow his orders. Shippo protests and runs back to give Kagome a hug around her legs, "Promise you will spend time with us Okaa-chan."

The female shinobi smiled down at him with sparkling grey eyes, "Of course Shippo, I wouldn't come all the way to the palace without bugging you."

He smiles up at her before running off to catch up with Rin and Aoi. She looks over at Itachi to catch his curious look. She smiles sadly at him, "I adopted him when his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers."

The dark haired male's eyes widened, 'She can read me so easily.'

No one had ever been able to do that so easily; at a young age he was forced to hide his emotions, and yet she can see past the mask he perfected over the years spent as a killer, and she hadn't even known him for a week. She amazed and frightened him.

"Let's go." Itachi and Kagome turned and fallowed Sesshomaru into the castle, thoughts on new secrets revealed.

**TBC**

**A/n:** I lied; no new clothes yet, I'll do that next chapter^^ And just so you know, I would have posted this earlier, but I could not log in to FFN.

Japanese:

ohisashiburi = "it's been a long time" or "long time no see!"

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	5. Emotions

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over, and careful folks, I'm known for throwing some SLASH into the mix

**Parings:** Probable Sess/Kags

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**A/n: **I'm gonna jump a few years later on in the chapter, so be warned, not that any of you read this part anyway…

Now on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Emotions

Itachi's eyes wondered over the light colored brick hall ways, it would be easy for him to find his way back out with his sharp memory; it was the guards stationed every ten feet, that he would have trouble with. In his world, one didn't bother with brut force inside one's own territory, but instead, the focus was to confuse the intruder. Here it was the opposite, and while that would not work in a world full of Shinobi, a hall way full of highly trained, demon killing machines was very effective.

He didn't doubt, by the looks he was getting, that if he was alone, he would already be dead. The ANBU captain made sure to stay in step with Kagome as the looks of curiosity, anger and hatred started to get to him. Normally this wouldn't bug him, as he too was a killing machine, but he knew he was out of his leagues. To those demons, while he could fight other humans, he was just another untrained human child; he found this didn't bug him as much as it would have, if Kagome hadn't been the one to find him in that damn clearing.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when said woman placed her petit hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her worried grey eyes and hid his confusion, 'Why is she so caring for me?'

A sad smile crossed Kagome's features as she looked down at him, it scared her that he could gain –if he hadn't already- a Sharingan, something that could easily defeat her speed and her uselessness in genjutsu , but she still saw him as someone she needed to protect, "AMBU-sama I-"

He cut her off; he wasn't above her in this position. He was just her ward, "Call me Itachi-chan, Kagome-sama."

She looked startled at this, but smiled none-the-less, "Only if you drop the Sama, you are my ward, not my servant."

He nodded silently and her smile widened, "Alright Itachi-chan, as I was going to say," She nodded to the next guard who looked up from his study of Itachi when she motioned towards him, "I am your protector, remember that. I would sooner hand my shards over to Naraku without a fight than let someone hurt you."

Itachi watched as the guard's eyes widened and his head snapped away from them, back to attention of his post. Sesshomaru, who had been listening to all this and was making a list of questions, slowed, eyeing his ex-student's ward, "You are lucky human, to have that protection, never loose it."

Itachi nodded to him before looking to Kagome who smiles sweetly at him and looks ahead of them when they come to a large wooden door carved with the crescent moon and swirl like designs that are painted with a green highlight. He guesses that they have finally reached the Western Lord's study.

Itachi hangs back when Kagome stops a few feet from the door, Sesshomaru continuing on to place one clawed hand in the center of the crescent moon. The young Uchiha watches in shock as the demon's hand glows the same green as the swirl designs, the moon starts to glow a light blue as the glow of his hand melts into the wood. Itachi watches with rapt attention as the demon's hand falls throw the wood, fallowed by his arm. Normally he would call this genjutsu, be know he doubts that, magic seeming so much more probable.

Before the rest of his body moves throw the door Sesshomaru looks at Kagome, "It is set to receive one more energy signature Miko."

Kagome nods and Sesshomaru disappears through the door, leaving Itachi with his mouth hanging slightly open. He notices this when the female Shinobi looks down at him and giggles, he snaps his jaw shut. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, "You hide your shock well, Itachi-chan. The first time I saw that I nearly fainted."

He blinks away his shock, letting his curiosity bubble to the surface, "What was that?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Sessho-sama will be the best person to explain that to you. It's Ancient Inu Magic, passed down Sessho-sama's clan. The door will only let those who have been cued to enter, enter." She motioned him forward, "Just call your chakra forward and rest it against the door, when the moon glows, you have been cued in. After the first time, you can just pass through the door by walking into it; with Sesshomaru's permission of course."

Eyeing her, Itachi reached his hand forward, letting his chakra accumulate in his finger tips, making them glow a soft blue. When he touched the door he felt a jolt as it pulled on his chakra. He suppressed the urge to jump back, trusting Kagome to not put him in a position to get hurt.

He could feel energy inside the door swirling with his chakra, running up his arm and brushing against his inner core, it felt calming but unsettling. He relaxed as it reseeded, and the moon glowed blue as it had done for Sesshomaru. He was surprised when Kagome came up behind him and gave him a gentle shoved through the door, fallowing behind him. It felt…weird, his mind couldn't come up with any other way to describe it, the feeling of passing through a solid object.

He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them. They were now in a well lit room that reminded him of his father's own study. Big enough to take visitors and have meetings, but small enough to be consider cozy. The walls were lined with candles and traditional paintings of landscapes littered with white furred dogs. He guessed that the large creatures where Sesshomaru's ancestors in their true forms. Some looked like battle fields, while others were peaceful. Across the room, on the wall behind the desk Sesshomaru calmly sits in front of, is a painting of a man and woman, both with silver hair and golden eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed his gaze and fallowed it; a sad look glittered into his golden eyes before it disappeared, but not until after Kagome noticed it, "Those are my parents, human."

Onyx eyes jerked away from the painting, to stare at the rug on the wooden floor under his sandals. He found it odd that he didn't have to take his shoes off when he entered the castle, like he did when he entered his father's house, but he could see why. The castle was cold, and it seemed like he was the only one to notice.

Again Kagome maneuvered him around but gently pushing on his shoulder. He allowed for her to seat him in a chair not far from her lord, and continued to stare at the floor as she sat next to him, if he hadn't been watching her feet, he would not have heard her move.

Sesshomaru let his eyes roam over the two of them, noticing how Kagome looked over the other human with worried eyes, a caring glint in her usually emotionless eyes. She looked over the younger human as she would Shippo and he would Rin. He knew there was another addition to his small pack at that look, but he wasn't sure if the younger emotionless male would accept this, or even understand what he is being offered.

Finally The Taiyoukai spoke up, "Why did you refer to him as Lord ANBU?"

The unspoken female alpha of his pack's grey eyes looked over at his golden, "Oh, right. ANBU is his rank." At his raised eyebrow she continued, "There are genin, chunin, and jounin, as the main three ranks in the Hidden Shinobi Villages. There are also special jounin, higher class then a newly made jounin. Usually special jounin were once an ANBU member, they are the secret assassins and spies of the Kage. The Kage is the highest rank in the village, and the leader of all Shinobi under them. Konoha's Kage is the Hokage."

In his mind, Itachi smiled at how she explained the ranks, he had never heard anyone able to explain them all in such an un-detailed way, and usually the explainer would go into how to advance rank. She had dumbed it down considerably.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, "And because you are not sure of what you would be ranked in a Shinobi sense, you referred to him as higher ranked because he is a Jounin." He paused, eyeing Itachi again, "How old are you human?"

Itachi kept his eyes on the floor, "Eleven."

Sesshomaru looked over at his ex-student in shock, "According to your father's scrolls, is it normal for such a young human to be to highly ranked?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "Yes, it is. Normally, one dose not become a genin until age twelve, but in times of war, exceptions are made for the sake of the village." She looked over at her ward, "Was I right in assuming Konoha was at war when you were young?"

Onyx eyes looked up at her and he spoke emotionlessly at the reminder, "Hai, when I was four. I graduated the Academy at age seven."

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock, but soon they were narrowed, "If I ever meet the Hokage, I'm gonna have a heart to heart with them."

Itachi stared at her, too used to people not giving his rank a double take, so her threatening the Hokage because of his rank was new to him. He looked down and glared at the floor, remembering why he was allowed to raise through the ranks like he did, "If not for my father using his influence over the council, I would still be at the Academy."

The miko crossed her arms over her chest was a inhuman like growl that startled Itachi into looking at her in shock, "Then it's your father I will have an heart to heart with; I have seen many children in this era, but not nearly enough childhood to cover them because of Naraku. It's not right."

"If he is still alive," he spoke with out realizing it and he felt two pairs of eyes on him at his quiet outburst. Even he was shocked, being around Kagome was changing him, he noticed, and maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

"What do you mean, Itachi-chan? Is he dieing?" Kagome's words reminded him of his fight, the one that landed him here; he didn't answer. He couldn't.

With the sound of shuffling, Itachi could not longer see the rug, but looked into worried grey eye, her hands rested gently on his knees. He blotched at the concern in her eyes, the kindness, "Does it have something to do with how I found you."

He didn't just nod like he normally would, he found himself confiding in her, speaking in a voice that bordered on frantic, "I was on a mission, we had just finished and were on are way back home. My team mates, I don't know when, but they were taken under a genjutsu…"

He trailed off, not able to continue at the moment, his voice had cracked, and he didn't know what came over him. This is not him, right?

Too lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice as he was hugged to Kagome's form, her hands rubbing smoothing circles on his back like she would for Souta when he grew distressed. It was only when she spoke that he broke out of his mind, "You are only eleven, Itachi-chan. You should not have been expected to become an adult so young. I can wait for you to tell me your tale; I will be here for you when you do."

Her eyes looked over at Sesshomaru, and they connected before she looked back to her ward, "I want to help you gain a childhood you never got to live. You are a shinobi, so I will never deprive you of what I too thrive off of, but you need to slow down, learn to love, to be loved."

He looked up at her with his onyx eyes, tears he hasn't shed in years, starting to form. He just couldn't take it anymore, she is right, he is just a child, he really needs what she is offering, and maybe he can have the bit of happiness he never got to hold.

And with that thought, emotions he had been bottling up all his life ruptured from the dam that could not longer hold them. Itachi did something did something he hadn't done since he was a child; he cried and sobbed into the embrace of someone who saw him, and not the image his father built up for the world to see.

He cried in anguish, anger, and happiness. He cried because she let him.

_!!!!_

The next day Itachi woke up in one of the most conferrable beds he had ever slept in, the silk was smooth against his skin and the perfect mix of firmness and softness helped his aching body relax. He let himself lay there, even as the sun started to brighten the room from through the window stationed behind him. His mind wandered over what happened the day before.

He felt so valuable; he didn't even remember when he fell asleep. As a shinobi, this irked him to a new level, but as an eleven year old who had found someone who cared enough to be his shoulder to cry on…he was in bliss.

It confused him. He didn't even trust his mother as much as he trusted Hatake Kagome and the woman had given birth to him.

He rolled on to his back and placed the back of his hand over his eyes. They were puffy and red, he knew, for he had cried until he had passed out. It felt as if a dam had broken when he had started to cry, he couldn't have stopped it if he had tried to. It had felt good, like a weight being taken off of his shoulders, he felt so much lighter.

Slipping from the bed he realized he had been changed into a pair of black silk pants, they felt good against the battered and scared skin of his legs, but he knew he probably shouldn't get used to it.

As his bare feet hit the floor he looked around and spotted a wardrobe with a note on it. He walked over and snatched it from the polished wood and read it,

"_Itachi-chan,_

_This is your room, mine is three doors down the hall if you need me. There are only traditional clothes in this wardrobe at the moment, but fear not, I have made an appointment with the royal cloth maker after breakfast. I have showed her diagrams of the ANBU uniform and she has said she can do it, though she does not have the right armor so will be using demon bone for that._

_She just needs your size and I am sure you might want to change it a bit just incase it is out dated. Sesshomaru has granted you permission to look through his armory for any blade you might want and I have ordered more Kunai and Shuriken for you. You can't say no, so don't object all this._

_Aoi has agreed to help you around until get used to the order of things. I told him to wait until you woke up, so if he woke you up at the crack of dawn like he did to me I'll have to whack him over the head for it._

_He's gonna show you to the hot springs and then take you to breakfast, I'll see ya there,_

_Kagome"_

He blinked down at the note, and then reread it. He just couldn't believe anyone would do all this for him and not ask anything in return. Itachi had known Kagome long enough to know that she would ask for anything and never would. That was just the kind of person she was.

He had yet to see her in action, but there was no doubt in his mind, even with her un-shinobi like personality, that she was not to be messed with. He thought back to what Sesshomaru had said to him, 'No, I hope I never loose her protection, but pray I won't always need it.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle nock on the door across from the room from him, "Itachi-sama, I'm here to take you to the hot spring."

The young shinobi folded her letter, he doubted he would ever loose it, and placed it on his bed side table, "Come in."

Slowly the door opened and the ice Kitsune from the other day walked in, bright green eyes finding Itachi standing next to his bed easily. His face was emotionless, but those eyes gave off a small amount of kindness. With his clawed hand he motioned towards the wardrobe, "You might want to gather some clothes before we go Itachi-sama."

Itachi looked over, he hadn't even bothered to open it, "Oh," with his feet not making a sound he walked back over to it and opened the elegant door; inside hung many pairs of clothes that were only worn by royalty or on special occasions in his world. He looked over at Aoi with slightly wide eyes, "_Me_, wear these?"

The kitsune nodded with a chuckle, "Yes, those, but only until Mazola has your clothes finished. Kagome-sama didn't like them either, said they slowed her movement too much and made her feel like she is wearing a tent."

Itachi could agree, looking at the male kimonos before him. Finally he picked out a grey top that had red swirls covering the sleeves and hem line and a pair of black silk pants, a lot baggier than his night time garb. He also grabbed a red sash while he was at it and looked over to Aoi and held them up.

Again the older male chuckled and walked over and opened a drawer Itachi hadn't noticed and pilled out black cloth that was revealed to be the article of clothing that went under the top. Itachi held back a groan, "You will need this also Itachi-sama. Just think of the sleeves as an excellent place to hide daggers and other sharp projectiles, that what Kagome uses them for when she is forced to wear a kimono."

The Sharingan user only nodded his head slowly, accepting the article of clothing; he was just not used to wearing so much material. He folded them all over his arm and once again looked up to Aoi who motioned for him to walk out the door first. As they walked down the hall Itachi looked over at the Kitsune, "Thank you."

The fox shook it off, "Don't worry about it. You have gained Kagome-sama's loyalty and protection and that in turn is rewarded with my loyalty."

Itachi looks to the floor, "Kagome-san…has a way of changing people, doesn't she?"

Aoi hummed, "Yes, now that you say it like that, she does. She brightened this palace up when she was able to force our Lord into showing some emotion again, breaking him out of his cold hearted shell. She did the same to me and many others," he looked over to the human next to him who seemed to be studying his feet, "And she will do the same with you too Itachi-sama. It's just who she is."

The Uchiha nodded, but didn't speak.

_!!!!_

Mazola is a very odd woman, Itachi decided. The old leopard demon seemed to go off into conversations with some one who was not there, sometimes asking him or Kagome what they thought about the topic 'being discussed'. Kagome, having gotten used to this would reply that she had not wanted to be rude, so she hadn't been listening.

Itachi soon found that that was what he would reply with as well, when he was asked to defend the red haired leopard's argument against her opponent. She had sighed and just continued to take measurements for his sizes. Every once and a while she would tuck a piece of her graying hair back behind a pointed ear and glare with her copper eyes at the corner when he had come to guess her verbal opponent was.

In the end he did change the design to the older version of the ANBU uniform Kagome had a diagram of, but a little differently than even the newer ones. He kept the armor just the way it was, but had to ask about the demon bone Kagome had mentioned earlier. The armor would not longer be an off white and he asked Mazola to dye it black and have the Uchiha fan etched into the back plate.

Under the armor he still wore the custom black pants and knee high boots. Around his waist he changed the normal black waist wrap into a red sash that would hung down past his knees, this is where his shuriken and scroll pouches would be as, well as a sword since he liked it better at his hip than across his back. He kept his arm covers, gloves and armor, but changed the black tank top under his armor to a red rimmed chain mill shirt. It covered his arms as well, hiding his ANBU tattoo on his shoulders.

After asking nicely he had even gotten her to change the material of his hitai-ate from a dark navy blue to a dark blood red. Riveting was a new technique here, so it had taken even Kagome to convince her to try it.

After finishing with the crazy leopard Kagome had dragged him to lunch where he got to know Rin and Shippo a bit more, and then to the armory. He had felt so at home around all those blades. In the end he had picked out a katana like Kagome's and a tanto, a long bladed dagger.

For the first time since becoming a shinobi, Itachi felt at home in the castle full of demons and someone who made him show the emotions he had tried to hide.

_!!!!_

In an old tree deep in the forest of the western lands, two young males rest, not really asleep, but needed a breath of rest. The one resting on a lower branch had reddish orange hair pulled up into a high ponytail tied with a dark blue ribbon revealing pointed ears. His bangs cover his forehead and brush over sun kissed skin. He wears a tan colored pelt vest over a kimono like top the same dark blue of his ribbon, littered with white leaves. Black silk pants are tied to his waist with a dark blue sash that also holds the bottom of his vest down.

Around his ankles his baggy pants are tied down with bandages of the same dark blue, just above light tan furred paws. From under him, a furry fox tail, the same color of his paws, swishes from side to side over the bark of his perch, showing that he is not asleep.

Around his left thigh, tied with white bandages is a foot long dagger inside its black dragon hide sheath. It is his only weapon and his right hand lies against it, clawed finger tips brushing over it at ever sound from the forest below him and the other male. He stretches and covers a yawn suddenly showing off fang-like canines. He leans his head back against the bark of the tree, opening his eyes to reveal twin emeralds.

Bored, he looks up at the other male, "Oi, Tachi-ojisan, when is Okaa-chan going to get here?"

In a high branch, the second male grunted in annoyance at his adopted nephew, who was more like a brother than anything as they were around the same age. His dark hair is much longer then the other males, bangs completely covering his face as his chin leaned on his chest. His hair reaches mid back and is tied loosely at the nape of his neck.

He wears a black cloak that covered his entire body except for the upper half of his face, a look taken from his adopted sister. With a soft yawn he looks up at the sky through the trees with Onyx colored eyes, he judges from the slowly darkening clouds that it is almost night time. Crease lines going from the inner corners of his eyes over his pale cheeks deepen, "Any time now, Shippo. Onee-san said she would meet us at sun down."

The fire Kitsune stood and stretched even more on his branch, a crack was heard as his back popped, they had been resting in the tree for a good amount of the day after arriving early in the morning and his back had started to complain about this. He never did gain the patients for waiting that his uncle had.

Itachi, on the other hand, had no problem with continuing to lie down on his branch. The sixteen year old had been in this world for nearly seven years and had accepted that he would spend a lot of time in trees as Naraku had finally called an all out war against the Western lands. This meant Kagome was no longer hiding out in the palace training him and Shippo with Sesshomaru; she would travel the western lands, defending them with him and Shippo at her side.

She didn't need their help as she could easily defend herself; she just wanted to keep them close. The only time she ever left them was when she went to visit her family in the future, something she tried to do at least one week every two months. Today was the last day of one of those weeks and they were meeting her at the edge of the western border. When ever she was in the future he and the kitsune would travel with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

He had met the rest of the shard collectors after being in this world for nearly two months. They had taken to him easily and accepted him as part of their odd pack. They were his precious people and the only ones along with Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo who knew of his past and where he came from.

After the first time Kagome had disappeared down the Bone Eater's Well and Sesshomaru had explained to him that Kagome was actually from the future and had traveled to the past since she was fifteen, Itachi had spilled his guts to her. This means that she was there to comfort him when the two year mark approached and he knew his clone was killing his clan and forcing his brother against him.

The Uchiha would have killed himself if not for her reassuring words and caring eyes. A small smile creped over Itachi's face as he felt her aura approaching him and his demon nephew, slowly he stood and looked out into the lower forest, knowing she would be traveling along the branches towards them.

Below him, Shippo also felt her approaching and grinned like a maniac, "Finally! I don't understand how you can sit in trees so long, Tachi-ojisan."

Itachi rolled his eyes and dropped down to stand next to the other male. He unclipped the top few snaps of his cloak and hung his hand out of it in a bored fashion. No one knew why he did it, he didn't either really; he just had made an odd habit out of it.

With a new view of his neck a black chained necklace hung tightly around his neck could be seen, a small loop hang in the front with a blood red ruby the same color of his Sharingan in the center. It had been a gift from Kagome after he started to call her his older sister. He always wear his hitai-ate, the only reminder he has left of his home, even as he is currently wearing it over his forehead, he had gotten used to wearing it around his neck.

His Sharingan, he hardly ever used it unless he really needed to, it was a reminder of his clan he really didn't want, but he used it because it was part of him, he didn't base his style solely on it anymore however. Now days he could easily take on a horde of demons with out any trouble, and he did so in the name of the west. Along with the Uchiha red and white fan on the back of his cloak, he sports Sesshomaru's royalty marks proudly.

He still remembers the first time Kagome had admitted her fear about the Sharingan and he was quick to understand why. Kagome's attacks were based on her godlike speed, and she couldn't cast a Genjutsu to save her live, let alone dispel one used on her. That was also the time he started to train her in the proper use of genjutsu; she was good, but not a master like him.

There is only so much one can learn from scrolls, but she had done pretty well. Itachi easily ranked her Special Jounin, no doubt in his mind.

Soon Kagome's aura was closing in on them, and they spotted the blur she was known for jetting through the forest towards them. She stopped in the tree before them and smiled widely as her grey eyes finally landed on the pair. She stretched widely and looked up at the sky before looking back at them, "It so good to be back."

Shippo grinned at her and jumped to her branch, hugger her tightly, "It's great to have you back Okaa-chan."

She hugged him back with a slight giggle, "Of course _you_ think that Shippo," She looked over the kit's shoulder, "He didn't cause too much trouble did he Itachi-chan?"

A small smirk graced the Uchiha's face and his dark eyes glittered with humor, "I will say no, but InuYasha with be another matter."

The Hatake pushed her kit back at arm's length with a stern look on her face, though if one looked hard enough you could see the barely constrained laughter in her eyes, "What did I tell you about pranking Inu?"

Shippo gained a serious look, and he crossed his hand over his heart like he was pledging something, "Do it when ever I get the chance."

Kagome rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a noogy, "You are twisting my words kit."

He grumbled and sent Itachi a look that said 'Don't say a word' as he pulled from his mother and tried to fix his hair, "He deserved it."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked over to her adopted brother, not trusting her son to answer her next question in truth, "Was it something I would sit him for?"

Itachi jumped to the same branch Shippo and Kagome stood on and held his laughter in by shaking his head, "What won't you sit dog breath for?"

The female shinobi gained a frown, "Good point," then she brightened up, "So what did you do Shippo?"

The kit looked up at her, his hands still in his hair; a malicious smile came over his face, "Remember that hair dye you bought in your time as a joke?"

Kagome's grey eyes widened to a new level and she looked over at her fellow shinobi with her question in her eyes. The leaf nin just nodded his head with a smirk at the memory. Kagome held her stomach and if she didn't have excellent chakra control she would have fallen out of the tree as she laughed, "You-you dyed his hair-hair n-neon green?!"

Shippo nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "Looks great when done to silver hair, right Tachi-ojisan?"

Itachi couldn't help it; he started to chuckle quietly, "Indeed, it was really hard to take him serious."

Kagome shook her head and smiled to her self, the image of InuYasha with neon green hair permanently etched into her mind's eye. With a deep sigh she calmed down and looked back up at the sky, eyes searching for a reminder of the time. Stars twinkled merrily above her. Quietly she spoke, "Is it like this in Konoha, at night Itachi?"

Itachi also looked up at the bright stars and Shippo soon fallowed, each with their necks craned up. It took the Uchiha a moment to answer, "In the middle of the market square, no; but near the out skirts of the village, close to the forests, yes. And when you stand on the Hokage Monument, you feel like you can reach up and grab them."

They stood like that for the next ten moments, enjoying the moment of peace away from the war they were getting ready to jump back into. It was moments like this that kept them sane.

Slowly they let themselves drift from the moment of peace and looked back around the forest, it was quiet, not a bird or insect to put rhythm to the night song. It unsettled them every time they stood in the silent forest; it was eerie and unnatural, and usually meant danger around the next corner.

With one last look around them Kagome leapt off deeper into the western lands, her kit and fellow shinobi on her heels.

**TBC**

**A/n:** I realize that I made a mistake; Itachi wasn't an ANBU captain until age 13, well, oops…

Also, if he seems too OOC to you, remember, that according to my fic, the Itachi from the original story line is a completely different person. We didn't get to see much of Itachi when he was 11, so for all we know, him at that age could have been the make or brake part of his life.

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	6. Shinobi of the West

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over, and careful folks, I'm known for throwing some SLASH into the mix

**Parings:** Most likely Sess/Kags, and Itachi pared up with another male, not sure who yet, if you have any ideas, please share them. Kakashi/Iruka, Maybe Sasuke/Naruto (not sure yet) Lee/Sakura (I think it's cute)

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**A/n: PLEASE READ THIS A/N!! **Alright, I made another mistake. I said Itachi was sixteen, even though he was 11 when he appeared in Kagome's world, and it has been seven years…so here:

Kagome- 26

Itachi- 18

Shippo- 17 (he ages slower, so he looks about 15)

Rin -16

Sango- 31(assuming she is in her early twenties in the true story line)

Miroku- 34 (ditto)

Sesshomaru – looks around 30

InuYahsa- looks around 25ish

And also, _**YES**_ Itachi _and_ Kagome are going to go to the Hidden Countries (this chapter in fact), people keep asking me this even though I could have sworn I said that they would in one of my ending notes. They are going to appear back during the Chunin exams. Not sure when, but around that time.

Now on for the real reason you are on this page. (This is the second version mind you, the first was just not cooperating with me, and so I tried a whole new tactic)

**Chapter:** Shinobi of the West

The Inu Hanyou was not sure when the battle had started, but he assumed it had taken off in the middle of the night when Kagome, Shippo and Itachi had silently joined their small pack like group. He only remembers the hordes of demons overtaking their small campground, ready to kill.

But he was ready to fight, just like everyone else in the group. They never got any true sleep these days, and probably hadn't for years unless they were stationed at the Western Palace. So as claws saw to shred them apart, their owner found death swiftly. Even if four members of their pack were human, the demons still soon piled up on the ground. Threes were soon uprooted to create more space to battle; the ground was soon soaked in blood, so much blood.

It clouded his senses, and only through years of experience was he able to block out the metallic and rotten smell. He was just happy it didn't belong to anyone in his pack or at least in the fact that it was so minute that he couldn't pick it up above the other scents.

InuYahsa was also unsure when this particular battle grew in magnitude for there to not just be hordes of idiotic demons, but also for Naraku's incarnations to start appearing, and then even the bastard himself.

That's when Kagome had sent Itachi off to get back up in the form of Sesshomaru and his army, disappearing in a puff of smoke that was slashed at in his place. The eighteen year old had yet to appear again, but InuYasha could feel his brother's power in the wind. And most of all, he felt his mate's youkai. He had been happily mated for the last ten years now, to someone who helped him see past his blood, and his love of the past.

Hato is a healer at the western palace and they had first met after a not-so-gentle lesson in to dojo. She had patched him up and reassured him that he was perfect the way he was. She had become a part of the pack, and the reason InuYasha no longer had to subduing spell over him. He still wore the beads however. A reminder of his and Kagome's friendship and the times they had been through together.

It is his mating to Hato that now keeps his youkai blood in check, so their advancing helped him focus on battle, slashing out with not only his claws but his katana. He no longer used his father's fang unless with large attacks. The smaller blade is very deadly in his clawed hands after years of training from Sesshomaru after he took his rightful place as a Western lord under his brother. Far more foes fell in his swift and speedy attacks with less effort than wielding the fang at his hip.

He danced with death as he was taught, blood daring not to touch his form of deadly beauty and grace as the sickening liquid splattered across the battle grounds.

The Inu only paused in his on slot when an unidentifiable demon's head suddenly when rolling and he could feel his mate as the culprit. His amber eyes found her glowing blue and he shared a quick kiss with his kitsune mate before the battle overtook the moment. They fought side by side; keeping an eye on each other should the other need their help.

No one spoke, as it wasn't needed. Everyone in the west had been training for this for the last seven years and had lived and breathed in the aspects of how they would fight it; they needed no verbal instructions, only nods of encouragement and swift help.

Everyone fought as if in a dance, weaving in and out of their foe with the habit of leaving all those around them dead in the ground. Above all the screams of pain and sickly sound of blades clearing flesh, everyone could easily pick out Kagome's electrifying attacks in the air as her pure chakra would shot all who opposed her and left all as ashes, her hands glowed with her power.

Somewhere along the way her cloak had disappeared into the fray of mangled bodies. And so had Itachi's as he fought along side his adopted sister, using his katana and jutsu and the rare throwing blade, those were for when the true battle started, just as they all knew it would begin as their foe's numbers decrease with every passing second. Over the years, as they grew closer, Itachi and Kagome would never be seen fighting without the other, their combined dances of death winning them many a battle and the feared title as the Shinobi of the West. Where one is weak, the other excels.

Sango and Miroku also teamed up, their love for the other not allowing them to let the other out of their sites. The monk no longer used the wind tunnel in his palm, as Kagome had found a sealing jutsu among her father's scrolls to hide it away and never harm Miroku again. Instead he is using his holy energy, which had intensified with the sealing of the wind tunnel. His staff glows purple softly with his eyes.

Sango and Kirara danced in the air above him, taking out great numbers of the horde with just a boomerang and flame attacks Kirara had developed over the years. The neko's flames would mirror her form and ride along her master's weapon, incinerating anything it touched into ashes and charred flesh.

As do Shippo's attacks.

Shippo had finished his training so far under Sesshomaru, and should Sesshomaru and InuYasha parish in this great battle…he was the heir to the Western Lands. This always had Kagome worried, but she knew her son could handle such a position; he has the strength and the knowledge to be a great Taiyoukai. And he is accepted by most of the western palace's population.

And many a member of that population that didn't like who their lord named heir had met a very unsightly death at the claws of the fire fox demon. Shippo, Kagome had witnessed, could be a very heartless killer should he need to be. It terrified her as a mother, and yet it thrilled her as a Shinobi. She could now see Shippo's dance with death as he gracefully fought with his dagger and flames, it was beautiful to watch, if you weren't on the wrong side of the battle field.

None of them would ever remember when the final battle truly began, but the blood and gore that surrounded them would never be forgotten, nor would the screech of Naraku as he was turned into dust hours later.

Everyone was tired, quickly draining of energy with wounds to show for the sluggishness that came with their increasing incapability to continue fighting with the vigor they had started with. But no one was giving up until their gathered foe died at their blades or claws.

Or Kagome's purification.

And it was the last bit of that energy that swept over the battle field when she decided she had had enough and her energy over took her, killing anything that threatened her family and friends. Naraku fought the biggest force of her energy, and was loosing an internal battle as the presence of his demonic energy brought him to his knees. A screech left his mouth as the purification breached his skin and reeked havoc on his blood and body, killing him slowly. A death they had all envisioned for him, slow and ungodly painful.

No one knew when it ended, or when the jewel was finally made whole again in Kagome's hands.

But everyone will remember when Kagome and her ward disappeared in flashes of light, because all of them could feel the loss of their energy, some more then others. Cries of sadness overcame the victory years in the making.

_!!!!_

"I see a trend forming."

Kagome cracked open her eyes at the deeply sarcastic voice of Itachi. She lies on her back, with no great urge to move and dislodge her aching joints. Her tired grey eyes looked over at black that mirror the feeling, "Oh, and what is that?"

He tried to smirk at her, but failed as it hurt to even do that, it is amazing they could even talk, "Well, I could have sworn the last time I did a world jump I was in a major battle as well."

Kagome gave a half hearted laugh, as was expected from her by her brother. She is forced to closed her eyes in pain as her attempt sent shock waves of pain through the back of her head, "Really? Maybe next time the light will heal us while it is forcing us through time and space…"

"I hope not."

They stopped talking, staring off into the tall trees above them; she didn't need him to clarify what he hoped wouldn't happen again. In his home world they had landed but a few feet from each other, feeling like ants with the size of the tree roots they lay in between. They dare not let themselves fall asleep, even if that is all they want to do after fight hordes of demons for hours on end. Their bodies ached with pain, and cuts –small or large- litter their bodies; even the most trained shinobi couldn't have come out of that battle without a scratch.

They also ached because their chakra is riding on very low levels, Kagome's lower than Itachi's after she sent out the blast to kill Naraku; they didn't even have enough to heal themselves. So they just lay there, until Kagome decided the quiet of the darkness around her isn't really what she wants at the moment, "Well, do you know where we are Tachi?"

Her whisper was not hearable to every or anything but Itachi and he looked at her again with sad onyx eyes before speaking, "I have my ideas and I never thought I would say this….but Kami I pray we are in the Forest of Death and not some other over grown forest…"

She blinked at him, a little shocked, "The Forest of Death? The place where the second exam of the chunin exams are held? Doesn't look that bad…"

He found himself with the urge to laugh, but didn't, "Of course it isn't at that terrifying to you, you've been fighting demons for the last decade, Gome-chan."

She huffed and closed her eyes in a pout, and silence over came them again as the moment died. It was nearly a half hour later when Kagome spoke again, "Is it possible anyone can find us out here?"

"ANBU most likely, they are the only ones that patrol the Forest of Death." His voice was soft, no longer dry from his lack of energy as they were slowly recovering with time.

Kagome couldn't decide if that was good or bad thing, what with Itachi's 'history' in this world, and the fact that he is tectonically a missing Nin, and she knows too many secrets of the leaf Nin, and isn't officially a shinobi of the village. She decided to voice her concern, "Are we all too sure this is a good thing?"

"We will be interrogated no doubt; hopefully they will believe our farfetched tale." His voice had taken on an emotionless feel to it, only through years of knowing him could Kagome catch his uneasiness.

After a moment she replied, "Are we going to tell them everything, Tachi?"

"Yes, we have to if we want their trust." There is one thing Kagome knew better than most; he is deeply loyal to the people who he cares about. And Itachi cared for three things above all else: his younger brother Sasuke, her, and his village.

'_Our_ village', she mentally corrected herself. If Itachi swears to protect something, so will Kagome. If they cast him out, she would fallow, if they wished to kill him, she would defend him till her last breath…even if it means she becomes an enemy to the older brother she never got to know.

Grunting in slight pain Kagome moved her hand towards her pouch, wanting to see her brother's young face again. With great effort she pulled the two old photos to her face and tears threatened to fall. Never again would she see her mother, never again would she see her adopted family. Never…

Her eyes traced the faces in the old photos, as did Itachi's. He has seen the photos before, but never before had they affected him like they did now. They both knew if all else failed, Kagome had an ace up her sleeve. She is a Hatake, and she has a photo of her parents to prove it.

It is as they look upon the two photos that they started to feel company in the trees above them. In their tired dazes neither of them could pinpoint where the other shinobi are, but there was no doubt in their mind that they were no longer alone.

They tensed and Kagome held the photos close to her chest, only to wince as that quick motion open a few of her wounds. She moaned in pain, closing her eyes and shivering. She could feel Itachi's worry next to her and felt his hand brush against her arm, "Are you okay Gome-chan?"

Against her better judgment Kagome decided to sit up. She ignored the surprised sound Itachi made in his throat; her mood caught up with her. Damn them for just watching and not helping them, "No, I'm not." What she said next was less for Itachi's benefit than it was for their audience's, "We just left a battle to the death with barely the skin on our back. Hell no I am not alright."

"Gome-chan…"

It was a lowly spoken warning. He knew what their audience was capable of a hell of a lot better than Kagome does, but she wouldn't have it. She is cranky and aching all over, "No Itachi," she felt the auras above them spike in recognition at that, "I'm tired, grumpy and feel like I was just ran over by a train. I have a Kami given right to complain when someone finally finds us and decides to just watch."

More shock.

Itachi sighs in resignation and forces himself to sit up as well, with great effort, but is too prideful to show his discomfort besides the pain in his eyes. Moments later they are surrounded by five members of ANBU.

Kagome and Itachi froze, no amount of mentally bribing would gave prepared them for when the moment to confront a leaf Nin when it finally came. Itachi grew emotionless, his eyes set on the drawn blades. Kagome glared and huffed, "It's about damn time…"

One of the ANBU, most likely the leader wearing a bird-like mask, stepped towards her. She could tell that they are ready to fight at a moments notice and she finds herself mentally snorting, 'As if we could fight, even if we want to.'

"Who are you?" His voice –a he from the low tone- demands an answer, but Kagome's mood comes into play and her glare hardens. It is her shinobi instincts alone that keep her from snapping her retort at the other shinobi.

She decides she will answer with the truth, damn them if they don't want to believe her.

"Hatake Kagome."

A collective gasp, which would not have been heard by a civilian, comes from the group of ANBU and she could feel Itachi tense next to her. He is ready to fight should they need to.

"Impossible, there is only on Hatake left, and he is male."

"And my brother," She holds up the photos, which had yet to leave her hands.

They are snapped from her hand and examined; she hadn't even seen the ANBU captain move and is forced to hold back her shock. After a few moments the ANBU captain puts the photos in his scroll pouch and it is all Kagome can do not to snap at him for not returning them.

"Uchiha Itachi." The captain had finally turned his attention to Kagome's adopted brother, who just looked back emotionlessly though Kagome caught a look of recognition cross over those eyes. "You dare return after seven years as if you had never left?"

Kagome guesses that they are referring to his ANBU uniform and un-marred hitai-ate. Itachi only looks away, unsure what to say; so Kagome rises to his defense, "Itachi and I have been through so much that we need to explain to the Hokage about. He did not leave of his own free will."

They seemed to consider this and Kagome silently prays to anyone above that they don't just kill them.

Seconds later they are both knocked out.

_!!!!_

She's gone.

That is all that registered to him; her sweet, tantalizing scent, her calming energy….her smile.

Gone, all of her, even her presence…is gone.

Somewhere next to him a straggled shout of her name is called, fallowed by many more, but all he can do is stand and stare where she and her ward had been seconds before. His gaze had never left her form as she fought, ready to defend her at a moments notice. Even if he knew she didn't need it.

Until a bright light had blinded him, forcing him to look away…it had stolen her from him.

He knew she didn't know; in all truth, he isn't sure if he really knew. But at that point, he knew, without a doubt that she had been his life. The only one that opened him up and makes him feel his own emotions again.

And now she is gone.

For the first time in his life, he fell to his knees. Emotion lifted tears to his eyes, drowning him in sorrow. A howl left his lips, shocking everyone around him. But he didn't care as his form hunched over and shook with hurt, even if it was not physical.

She's gone, his Kagome…she is gone.

_!!!!_

A rhythmic beeping sound filled her ears, fallowed by the scent of anti-bacterial that couldn't overcome the smell of sickness. She knew where she was without really having to think about it.

A hospital.

But it took her dazed mind a long time to figure out why she is indeed in a hospital. After all, they don't exist in the feudal era, or the technology the beeping sound was coming from. Slowly she remembers leaving her family with teary good-byes, meeting up with Itachi and Shippo, then with the rest of the pack…and then.

The Final battle.

The rhythm of the beeping sound that had been steady before, raced in pace and try as she might, she could not calm herself or her franticly racing pulse. It had finally come; the fight for their lives they had always knew would be coming, but never truly were prepared for. She remembered fighting next to Itachi, both watching the other's back and killing as swiftly as possible, even as they grew tired.

The blood and gore of the demons didn't really disgust her like they used to, but still she retched over the side of the bed into a waist basket that was conveniently sitting there. Her friends and family, she would never see them again, and now the tears fell down her face.

She only had Itachi now, but as she searched for his aura and found it missing, she was over taken by emotion. She really didn't notice as many figures rushed into the room she had been put into.

She didn't notice as they asked her questions of her health or how she was feeling, or as they injected her with a liquid that sped through her veins like a fire through a dry forest drenched in gasoline.

And then the blessed darkness overcame her and she slept.

_!!!!_

The Sandaime sighed to himself mentally and racked his gaze over the report before him for what seemed like the millionth time that day. They had found Uchiha Itachi, alive and very well…looking like he had never left the village to begin with. As if he hadn't slaughtered his entire clan. He still wore his hitai-ate, unmarred in anyway, the symbol of Konoha still in tack, even if it is no longer worn on the customary dark blue and instead over blood red. This didn't shock him, as many chose to do that.

The Uchiha also wore his AMBU uniform, if not a little mortified to better fit his personality and personal use. His mask was no where to be found however…

That alone had the wizened man thinking. As the Hokage Sarutobi was always forced to look under the under, and something was amiss with this Itachi that ANBU had stumbled upon in the Forest of Death. As soon as the young man wakes Sarutobi was going to have him interrogated, all information would be classed as S-ranked. But as the young man is suffering from what looks like extreme chakra drainage, he knew that would take a while.

With the Chunin Exams on the horizon he hoped nothing dire would happen…they really didn't need young Sasuke to be distracted…

And Itachi's companion, a female that showed evidence of being a fully trained Shinobi, but bared no hitai-ate, only a blue crescent moon on the back of her clothes, a symbol that had also been present on Itachi's altered ANBU uniform. She also wore the red swirls of the Konoha Jounin on her shoulders, which showed that she was somehow connected with his village.

The name she and given was also connected to Konoha; deeply so.

Hatake Kagome...that is what she had called herself. But for the life of him, Sarutobi could not think of Hatake Sakumo having other children besides Kakashi. And yet again she had stubbed them, having pictures of the White Fang with a woman that deeply resembled her, and that of a very young Kakashi. And while he had not seen it himself, but the ANBU –one that had been on a team under the Copy nin- had shared the resemblance of her grey eyes to that of Kakashi's with him.

Something odd was happening, and his instincts told him not to worry. Why, he was clueless about. Something told him that these two people, one who wasn't suppose to be in Konoha and another that shouldn't exist, would help him and his village somehow.

A puff of smoke erupted in front of his desk and the old shinobi looked up and raised an eye brow up at the crow masked ANBU in front of him as the figure bowed.

He leaned back in his chair, "Report."

The ANBU stood strait, "We were unable to find how they got in the Forest of Death without detection, sir. With how low their chakra levels were it is impossible to find a trail, and the Nin dogs aren't having in any luck. It is as if they appeared out of thin air Hokage-sama."

The older man chewed on the end of the pipe in thought before responding, "Has either of them woken up?"

A nod, "The female has woken once, she had to be subdued however, for her own safety. She and grown frantic after vomiting. She held no control over her chakra or her emotions."

Sarutobi frowned at that and leaned back to look out the window behind him. Silence filled to room before he once again spoke, "It is reported that their bodies showed signs of being through rigorous battle, have they healed?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. The female faster than Weasel, but both are fully healed and their chakra levels are returning to their norm."

The Sandaime frowned at the use of Itachi's ANBU code name. He knew that the ANBU before him, the captain of the group that had found the two in the forest, had once worked under the Uchiha's lead. "Why do you use his code name, Crow?"

The man seemed to freeze before seeming to find his courage and softly spoke, "May I speak freely, Hokage-sama?"

The question wasn't really processed before he got an answer, "You may."

Another silent pause, before Crow finally spoke up, "Sir, the Uchiha Itachi we found…he feels too much like the one I once knew to have been through what we know he had been through. His eyes are haunted, yes…but even as he guards his emotions…he has them."

Sarutobi waiting for the man to speak again, trying to understand what is being said.

"He didn't even have his Sharingan activated, and being a missing Nin, wouldn't he have that activated at all times, even on the verge of chakra depletion…? I just can't believe this is the same Weasel in the Bingo book…"

At the conclusion the older man frowned and slowly spoke, "Something is off, I know that. But we won't know much until they have been interrogated. Let us all pray the counsel doesn't catch wind of this…"

They both flinched at the thought and silence over took them again. They really didn't want to find out what the council would do if they catch wind of Uchiha Itachi and another Hatake currently healing in a restricted section of the hospital.

After a moment the Sandaime spoke again, "Inform me if either of them wakes, immediately."

A nod and acceptance of dismissal and the AMBU is left to him to think.

b

_!!!!_

When Kagome woke again, she was in a much better state. She and resigned to live the new life presented to her in the fullest, no matter where it took her…no matter how much she wanted to be in Sesshomaru's presence again.

She never really remembers when her feeling for the Taiyoukai came to light. For all she knew it was only seconds ago, in her dreams.

Kagome suddenly pushes those thoughts away, looking around her surroundings. She makes out a normal hospital room, painted to the brim in a white that makes her want to gouge her eyes out. There are no windows, not that she had been expecting any. They didn't want her to escape, and they didn't want her to be discovered.

She wonders where Itachi was taken, and as he is not in her room she starts to worry. This time she remains calm as she sits up, pulling tubes and other bothersome things from her arms. She is worried as to why she can not sense her adopted brother, but forces herself to remain calm for his sake. Unfortunately fate has other plans.

"Don't do that, other wise the medical Nin will have a fit."

She jumped…probably five feet in the air in shock, and with a much undignified yelp. She also happened to jump high enough to mange to start slipping on the bed. She was able to catch herself just before her face connected with the tiled floor. Her heart was racing and if it had been years before she would be blushing in embarrassment….

But not this time, at her current age, no. She turned smoldering grey eyes as her company with intent to kill hazing around her.

Two figures stood before her, both in black cloaks and an ANBU mask, one an owl, the other a lion. They were both shaking with mirth, and didn't offer her any help. So she stood on her own and was before the owl masked one in seconds, poking him in the chest with a growl.

They were too shocked by her speed to do anything as she glared at them.

"What the hell!? You almost gave me a heart attack and as I almost kiss the floor you don't even bother to help me!?" She could swear they both ANBU were blinking at her in shock, and then the door suddenly opened.

And Kagome felt a draft hit her bum…her very naked bum.

Once again she shrieked, and her face did turn red with embarrassment. She jumped back to the other side of her bed, using both of her hands to cover her exposed bum, ignoring how the shrill sound hurt her 'company's' ears, or even hers for that matter.

Time seemed to stand still as she stared at them, and they stared at her. But finally the moment was broken and one of the newcomers spoke up. She instantly recognizes the Hokage robe he wears and is hard pressed to not blush even deeper at having reacted so in his presence.

"You are right Crow; her eyes are very much like Kakashi's"

She froze, embarrassment forgotten for the moment; how could she have forgotten about her brother? The reason she wished so many times to come to this world.

"Kakashi?"

She had voiced his name, barely above a whisper, yet the three ANBU members and the Kage as still heard her and the old man, face covered with liver spots, nodded.

He spoke next, at a volume just above where hers had been, "Kagome, right?"

She nodded unsure what else to do, "Hai…"

The man and his escort took another step into the room and the door was shut, making Kagome feel like a trapped animal. He spoke calmly, as if noticing her feeling, "I am The Sandaime, Sarutobi. Have you heard of me?"

She mutely nodded her head, but did not speak.

So he continued, "We much admit, we are hard-pressed to not believe the clan name you gave us belongs to you." She was getting ready to interrupt, or would have if she could find her voice, "But the photos you had on you, and your eyes tells us differently, so…please tell us how you are related to Kakashi and his father?"

She realized she couldn't do this, not without Itachi with her. He knew this world much better than her, and being in the unknown frightened her, even if she hid it a hell of a lot better than she would have eleven years ago. She tried to calm her self and look the man in the eyes, tried to convey her feeling to him before she spoke, "Where is Itachi-kun?"

He went to speak, but a sudden burst of courage made her interrupt him and speak, "I will not tell you anything without him present. It concerns him as much as it concerns me."

The man stayed calm, even in the face of her demands, "Uchiha Itachi is in the room over, healing, and has not yet woken up. How long have you known him?"

"Seven years." She felt a little safer, knowing he was close, but she still worried, "Hokage-sama?"

He looked to be getting over how long she had known him, but she was glad he held off on any more questions, "Yes Kagome?"

He used her given name, she guessed because he felt unsure about her clan name, but she didn't much care. She bit her lip, "Um…first, can I have some clothes?"

He pointed to a table next to her, where her cloths sat, completely clean and mended back together, minus her weapons which is understandable given the situation. She blushes at having not noticed it before. She turned questioning eyes to the gathered and watched as all but the lion, no a lioness, turned around. The only other female present stepped forward and offered with her hand to help Kagome get dressed.

The miko nodded and smiled a little in thanks. She dressed quickly with the help and the conversation continued as the males turned back around. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and finished securing her boots when the Hokage spoke again, "And secondly Kagome?"

She bit her lip, unsure of her boldness, but finally decided to give it a try, "May I see him? Maybe I can figure out why he hasn't woken up yet. Usually he would be awake by now…"

_!!!!_

Sarutobi looked her over, searching for any untrustworthy in her body language. He estimated her age at around 25ish which didn't really shock him with the age the white Fang had died at. She is at least four years younger than her brother.

He sees nothing untrustworthy in her grey eyes, only worry. Besides the way she had acted when he had entered, her movement and actions told him she is indeed a trained Shinobi. He chewed on his pipe for a moment, forever grateful that team Seven just happens to be out on a mission at the current time. If not because of Sasuke's predictable reaction to his brother, but Kakashi's reaction to someone posing at his younger sister.

Deciding to learn more about the young kunoichi before him asks a question instead of giving an answer, "Are you a Medical Nin?"

She bit her lip, "Sorta…all I know I know from scrolls. I don't have any formal training besides what Itachi himself taught me after we met and gained each other's trust…"

He is shocked, and decided to push on to how much he can get out of her, "What did you train by before meeting Uchiha-san?"

She looked to his eyes for a moment, and then to the ground, but he felt no lie in her answer, "I learned through the scrolls my father left behind for me in the hands of my mother."

The pipe in his mouth moved as he thought of her answers, while they gave him information, it was very little information. He got the feeling she wouldn't open up unless Itachi was present so he decided he would take her to him and wait for his answers. He raised his hand and signaled to the present ANBU, both visible and those hiding in the shadows.

He turned to the door, "Come with me Kagome."

_!!!!_

She kept on her toes as she was let into Itachi's room, but lost herself at the site of him lying on the bed. He is bond to it and it irks her, even if she understands why. Fighting the urge to undo the bounds she moves forward, glancing at the Hokage for permission. Getting it with a nod she goes to her brother's side, frowning.

She raises her hands and ignores how the ANBU tense as she signs and pulls forward her green healing chakra, tinted only a little with pink, barely enough to be noticed. She runs her hands over his sleeping form, checking for any wounds, or why he had not yet woken up.

Finding nothing she frowns and leans back. But she feels his aura spike a little and kills a sigh of relief as it rises in her throat. So he is playing with then is he?

She takes a step back and glares at him.

"Did you find something wrong Kagome?"

She looked over at the elderly man and her glare disappeared and instead formed a frown, "Oh, he's alright. And if he doesn't stop playing 'dead' I'll give him a reason to."

She got looks of shock, well, from the Hokage that is; she just felt it in the auras of the ANBU, even the ones she couldn't see. Yeah, she knew they were there. They could hide from a shinobi, but not a miko. The Hokage was getting ready to ask her what she meant when a soft voice spoke up, interrupting him.

"Gee, thanks Gome…"

Every pair of eyes but Kagome's shot to Itachi's black pair as they emotionlessly glared at Kagome's back. She just smirked, "Tis what you get for pretending to be asleep when I need your help, Tachi."

**TBC**

**A/n:** Well, sooner than planned, they are in the Shinobi world^^ Happy? And it has been decided that this is a Sess/Kag fic. A few other parings have been picked; tell me what you think about them.

And sorry for taking so long, high school is coming to an end for me and I have the senior blues…

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	7. Truths

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over, and careful folks, I'm known for throwing some SLASH into the mix

**Parings:** Most likely Sess/Kags, and Itachi pared up with another male, not sure who yet, if you have any ideas, please share them. Kakashi/Iruka, Maybe Sasuke/Naruto (not sure yet) Lee/Sakura (I think it's cute)

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**A/n: **The attention this story is getting makes me very happy and very pleased with myself. Thank all so much who reviewed, it pleases me so.

Now, for the real reason you are on this page, please enjoy~

**Chapter:** Truths

**Previously:**

"_Did you find something wrong Kagome?" _

_She looked over at the elderly man and her glare disappeared and instead formed a frown, "Oh, he's alright. And if he doesn't stop playing 'dead' I'll give him a reason to."_

_She got looks of shock, well, from the Hokage that is; she just felt it in the auras of the ANBU, even the ones she couldn't see. Yeah, she knew they were there. They could hide from a shinobi, but not a miko. The Hokage was getting ready to ask her what she meant when a soft voice spoke up, interrupting him._

"_Gee, thanks Gome…"_

_Every pair of eyes but Kagome's shot to Itachi's black pair as they emotionlessly glared at Kagome's back. She just smirked, "Tis what you get for pretending to be asleep when I need your help, Tachi."_

**Continuing:**

The Hokage couldn't help but look between the two in a little shock, and he is sure that those of that ANBU around them that knew Itachi before he became a missing Nin…_never_ saw him show such emotion. He had met the boy several times because of his father's ranking in the clan, and never before had he seen the young Uchiha show emotion, or even speaks playfully as he had just done with Kagome.

What popped up in his mind was not really an unthinkable situation among Shinobi, whose next mission could very well be their last; he just had to make sure. Making up his mind he spoke, "What is your relationship with each other?"

It became very obvious that neither had really been expecting that particular question. Kagome was the one that slowly answered as Itachi seemed to have chosen that moment to 'get back into character', "Well, it kinda morphed into an older sister/younger brother relationship over the years."

She gained gave a small smile, but even with that smile the rest of her emotions remained guarded behind an emotionless mask.

He found himself nodded, wondering how that relationship had formed. He motioned with his hand towards Owl, gaining his attention, "Please go get Morino Ibiki."

With a nod Owl disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi watched as Itachi's eyes widened slightly, but he gave no other emotions. Kagome only looked slightly confused for a moment before she threw that out the mental window as well. He watched as she sat down on the edge of Itachi's bed, her hands on her lap. To him, both looked like they would be cooperating.

Good, he really didn't want to use force in this particular instance.

A minute passed and yet the interrogator had not arrived and Sandaime noticed that Kagome was considering something in her mind, debating really. Another minute passed and the Kunoichi finally started to speak up, "Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Kagome?" He answered using his 'grandfather' voice.

It seemed to relax her a bit because she didn't loose her voice, "Can I have those photos back? They are the only thing I have to remember my parents by…"

He chose to consider this for a moment, but was saved from answering when Owl popped back into the room, a shady man with him. This man wore a dark gray trench coat with a collar that would hide the lower half of his face if it was closed, but it lay open to reveal his lighter gray uniform below.

Her wears his hitai-ate over his head like a bandanna with the plate over his forehead. Scars litter his face, and cold eyes find Itachi first. The Uchiha doesn't even flinch as Ibiki's killing intent reaches him, he just stared right back defiantly for a few seconds that seemed to stretch out forever before Kagome interfered.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop mentally plotting my adopted brother's death." Everyone looked at her, her gray eyes had hardened and the seasoned Hokage forgot all doubt about her being a Shinobi or a Hatake. With those eyes she reminded him of her father in the heat of battle, or the look in Kakashi's eyes when one of his precious people are hurt. That makes her glare all the harder to push off.

Sensing an argument in the near future Sarutobi cleared his throat to get his shinobi's attention, as well as Kagome and Itachi's. He wouldn't consider the Uchiha one of his Nin again until her knew the whole story.

All eyes land on him. He chose to sit down in the nearest chair, sitting tall as his eyes looked into Kagome's. He pulled out his pipe before her spoke, "I have many questions Kagome, and I wish for them all to be answered. I believe it would work well if you started from the beginning."

_!!!!_

Kagome couldn't help but spare Itachi a look before he gathered her courage. His black eyes told her to continue and she decided to obey, "The beginning?" she laughed sarcastically to herself, "With just that I could start so many places…"

She took a deep breathe and they watched as her shoulders dropped slightly. She had closed her eyes and when they opened again they had softened greatly; "Please don't interrupt until I am done, a lot of this is a bit shocking to those who have not seen it first hand." The Miko watched and felt as she gained all curiosity, "First, I was not born in this world."

Eyes widened but she chose to ignore them, "And neither is my mother. I grew up on shrine grounds, and that is where my mother met my father; she was young when she found him on the grounds, greatly injured and almost dead. He had appeared, as if out of no where," she felt them putting two and two together and continued on, "You must realize that there are no Shinobi in our world so my mother could not just simply take him to the nearest hospital and hope for the best. For a month she sat with him in the dead of night, keeping him from death's door."

"As she continued to treat him, he started to trust her, and love bloomed you could say." Kagome took a deep sigh, "My mother told me that he always had the feeling he would never get to see my birth, so he started to write down everything he knew in scrolls for me to learn. The blood of a Shinobi runs through my veins and he could not deprive me of that."

"He was right about his gut feeling, when my mother was five months pregnant with me he just simply disappeared, the same way he had appeared. In her pain, my mother hid everything he had left behind from me, hiding him from me as she did herself. It wasn't until I was seventeen that I mustered up the courage to ask about the father my mother never talked about."

She could almost read their minds at that point, and it was only a soft squeeze on her elbow from Itachi that let her continue. Never before did she think she would be telling complete strangers about her life.

"Now you are wondering how I grew from a civilian at the age of seventeen to where I am now. Well, that is where everything gets complicated." She took a breath and made eye contact with the Hokage before her. She could not breach his barriers on his emotions, "Don't believe me if you wish to, but I swear that I tell no lies now."

She kept eye contact, "I grew up on myths of a past were demons roamed and ruled over humans; I never believed my grandfather's tall tales…until my fifteenth birthday, when my life changed. My younger –half- brother had heard scratching from with in the well house on the shrine grounds and believed that the fat feline was inside.

"All our childhood, we had been forbidden to go into the well so it became a bravery contest when he bet me to go get out cat. But you see the damn thing was never in the well house. The Bone Water's well is a very special well; in the past it was used by villagers to dispose of demon remains, and it was one of those corpses that attacked me as I stepped into the well house."

"I was a clueless civilian…" She spoke for what seemed like hours, and told them all. Itachi only joined in when it came to when they had met. He had explained to them what had happened on their return that faithful mission that changed his life. She believes that is that longest they have ever heard him speak before. They told them everything they could –not always in full detail- all the way up to the final battle.

They –okay, mostly Kagome- told the shinobi of the jewel, and their alliances with the Western Lands. She told them of her training under the demon lord and Sango. They never felt so exposed, but at the same time they felt as if a weight was being lifted off of their shoulders.

When they stopped, the room stayed silent for what seemed like hours to Kagome. As she had told her story, she could help but laugh to herself at how loony they seemed to sound, but by the thoughtful look on the Hokage's face, he didn't seem to deem them crazy.

_!!!!_

After sharing a look with his top interrogator –who with just a look told him that he didn't sense any lies- the Hokage spoke up, "Oddly, I believe you. I can't say weirder things have happened, but I have seen many evens that may come close."

He easily noticed the ease that appeared in Kagome's gray eyes and he could have sworn they glowed with her happiness at not being rejected. But that disappeared when he spoke again, "Uchiha-san, you will most likely take up your post in the ANBU again, as it will be the best place for you to hide at the current moment."

Sarutobi watched at onyx eyes widened before he bowed as best he could from his position on the bed, "Thank you sir, for accepting me back."

Even with those grateful word, the old man knew he didn't have to remind the younger shinobi that not everyone with welcome him with open arms. Sitting back a little he spoke again, "Those around you will be your unit, Crow will me your supervisor and you will get your old mask back."

Itachi nodded, glancing at Crow for only a moment before looking back at the Kage, "And what of Gome-chan?"

Old eyes looked over at the female who had been quiet through out the event and Sarutobi found him self sighing, "Even if I am sure after that story that you are no ginin you will need to go through the tests to rank you."

Kagome took this in stride, a little disappointed but didn't really show it over her happiness at getting a chance to prove herself. Until she thought of something that was already plaguing the old man's mind, "What of my bother? Surly I can not hide who I am from him…I don't think I can do that."

The Sandaime motioned towards Crow who stepped forward with twp photos in his hand. Kagome took them with a wide smile that almost touched her eyes, "I will talk to him, he will believe you, don't worry. The only thing you should worry about is gaining his trust Hatake-san."

She nodded in understanding and the old man stood, "Now, let's get everything ready shall we?"

_!!!!_

Kagome looked around her new, small apartment with a little smile on her face. Finally, she was home. She had no other way to describe it, she felt as if she had come home. Even if in the pit of her stomach she felt alone without Sesshomaru next to her, she felt more at home here in this village than she did even in the past.

With a small smile she sat down on a soft couch and looked down at her hands, and the hitai-ate in her hands. And it is hers, all hers. The Hokage had given her the Ginin test, which proved incredibly easy for her. It didn't really surprise anyone after Itachi claimed her Jounin level during their story. Her only surprise was the easiness of the tests. She easily made around ten shadow clones, transformed to look like the old Hokage, and demonstrated some of her personal lightning Ninjutsu.

She was please to find them surprised that she could control three elements however, her Lightning just being her natural favorite to work with.

While Itachi was currently at a meeting with his new ANBU team, she was given some time to go look over their new apartment. They would share it as she was the only one that truly trusted the Uchiha, not that she minded. She had already been living in the palace and forest with him for seven years.

Kagome stared down at the symbol on the metal plate, tracing the grooves with a lone finger. She decided that she would probably change the fabric like Itachi had, and most likely it would end up blood red, like his. With that on her mind Kagome sat up slowly and stretched arms over her head.

She is officially a Shinobi of Konoha.

She had been dreaming of that for the last nine years, and it had finally come true. It had also been decided that she would participate in the upcoming Chinin Exams to gain the rank. She just hoped that she wasn't going to be put up against Itachi's younger brother, because she was not about the back down and go easy on him.

Also, by entering the exam she would be revealing her self for who she really is, not just to her village and country, but all villages. And she would prove to all of them that she is very deserving of her name. She hated keeping secrets, so this tactic was nice for her, but she and Itachi are still wild card in the Hokage's hand. No one knew of Itachi's existence, and everyone would probably underestimate her.

The new ninja of the leaf village stood up, deciding to take a nice steamy shower after getting none while in the hospital. In the bathroom Kagome sat her hitai-ate down with her sword on the floor, glad she had gotten all her weapons back from the Hokage and stripped out of her clothes.

Less than an hour later found her moving about her barely furnished 'living room' mumbling to herself about needing to go shopping. To bad she doesn't have any money and Itachi wasn't about to barge in on his younger brother for the great amount of money their clan holds.

They currently have no food so they would wait for missions to come. She wouldn't be taking any until after the chunin exam because said exam would be used to gage what rank her missions would be. And Itachi wouldn't be on any high ones until his unit trusted him more…so they currently had no income.

Kagome was getting ready to start another muttering fit with herself, fluffing up a pillow on their couch that didn't really need it, when her finely tuned senses picked up the aura of a demon, fallowed by the whine of a young male. When normally she would be on her toes and ready to fight at the arrival of a demon she didn't know, she suddenly found herself moving into complete parental mode at the sound of shouting between the young male and her landlord.

She left her sword on the table and quickly tied her hitai-ate around her neck, she wanted it to be known she was a shinobi after all if she didn't want to resort to violence. With in minutes she was down the stairs of the ageing apartment building and came upon a scene that boiled her blood.

Before her stood her landlord, and a young male with bond hair in an orange jumpsuit, with the color it took her a moment to realize the male is a shinobi. They were shouting at each other, with each word the youth became more disrespectful and the Landlord more pissed. She cringed at the color of his clothes for only a moment before her parental mode jumped to action. Her voice came out dangerously calm when she grabbed their attention, "What is going on here?"

Her landlord froze at the sight of her at the bottom of the stairs, his beady eyes falling on her hitai-ate around her neck, and then to her many weapon pouches. He was suddenly trying to fend of her rage with a nerves and weak smile, "N-nothing Shinobi-san."

The young shinobi turned around and glared at her, "I don't need your help, Believe it!"

Her gray eyes were suddenly captivated by the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. The younger shinobi had sun-kissed skin and three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. A hitai-ate covers his forehead. He glares at her until her notices her hitai-ate and looks slightly startled at her appearance.

She find herself smirking to herself and raising a thin eye brow, "Is that so," her eyes hardened and peered at the civilian with distaste, "Be that as it may, I am hard pressed to wonder why you two are fighting."

She decided to not call the blond a child, as Shinobi are never really children to begin with.

The young blond looked her over for a moment, probably sizing her up before he turned back towards their landlord, "I'll have the rest of the money after my next mission, and please don't kick me out, old man."

The man glanced at her before sneering down at the blond, "Sorry Uzumaki, you need the rest of the 800 or out to the streets you go."

And like that her temper broke. The young shinobi only flinched as her killing intent surrounded the landlord. She rounded around the youth and glared with hard gray eyes at her landlord, "800!? I only pay you 500, and that is for two bedrooms in this shit hole! How dare you make him pay that much?"

She ignored the surprised look on the blonde's face as the man before her nearly crapped himself. Slowly he looked over to the blonde, "Okay Uzumaki, that's good for this month."

And suddenly he was gone; in hurry to escape her no doubt. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to clam her wild anger, her shoulders relaxing.

"Why?" His voice sounded shocked and was low, she barely heard him.

She looked over to the smaller shinobi, a small smile on her lips, "Why? Because I can is why."

His blue eyes questioned her and she could see his fatigue, he had just come back from a mission, she could tell but his sluggish movements. Slowly she watched as he smiled at her. It was goofy and she couldn't help but smile widely back. He reminded her of her Shippo with the mischief in his eyes and the kitsune aura the mingled with his own.

"Thank you! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, and you better believe it!" He stuck a pose that looked well practiced.

She couldn't help her smile as it widened, "Well, I can see you making that rank Naruto. My name is Hatake Kagome."

As soon as his eyes widened she realized her mistake. He gasped at her, "I didn't know Kakashi-sensei had family!"

Kagome couldn't believe her bad luck that the young Shinobi she helped just happened to be one of her brother's students and she leaned down and gave him a shushing motion with her finger against her lips, "And neither does Kakashi, Naruto. It's a secret until Hokage-sama tells him so don't go telling everyone."

He gained that goofy grin again, "Don't worry Kagome-chan, I won't tell him!" Then he yawned widely and she hid a giggle.

She cocked her head with a smile, "Tired?"

He nodded, unaware of the softly spoken sarcasm, and smiled at little at her, "See ya tomorrow?" He looked up at her with big hopeful blue eyes.

She nodded, "Sure thing Naruto. Tomorrow it is."

He smiled up at her and before she knew it he had hugged her waist and was climbing up that stairs. She stared off after him, shaking her head. She had a feeling that he was rejected by many because of the demon aura he held about him and that her friendliness to him had shocked him.

"He reminds me so much of Shippo it is not funny Tachi-kun."

Out of the shadows behind her Itachi stepped out, wearing his new cloak and his face covered by his old ANBU mask and she could bet he now wears the traditional version of the ANBU uniform under his black cloak, and not the version he has been wearing for so long. She smiles sadly at him at voicing her son's name.

She knows he is smiling softly at her behind his mask as he rests a hand on her shoulder, "He does, doesn't he? He also has that Kitsune feel to him…I'll have to ask Crow about that."

Together they started up the stairs, each silent at the late hour.

_!!!!_

Currently Hatake Kakashi was trying his hardest to read one of his notorious books, crouched atop a roof, but for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to read the words. He was so distracted it unnerved him. His eyes passed over the words, unable to comprehend what they mean as his thoughts run amuck

He had just gotten back from a meeting with the Hokage, about something he never thought possible. He still didn't think it possible.

He has a sister. It is a thought that is so foreign to him it almost hurt to think about it.

Kagome…

That is what the Sandaime told him her name is. A beautiful name, yes, but connecting it to the thought of having a sister was impossible for him. He was told that she is twenty six, four years younger than him self. He was told many things about her, like how her eyes matched his father's, or how she also had wonderful power with lightning jutsu. He was also told things about her that is as impossible to his mind as the thought of having a sister.

The Hokage assured him that she is very real, and that there are no doubts in his mind that she is a Hatake through and through. And he believed the older man without thought. It is his mind and ears he doubts.

With a tired sigh the ex-ANBU snaps his book shut and looks off around the village he calls home. He has the feeling he would meet his sister soon, and most likely before the upcoming exam as he was told she would be participating in it as a lone member her own team. It was only fair the Hokage had told him that she is without a team as she is far older than most ginin and has a lot more experience than most.

Kakashi looks around lazily before deciding to go to his apartment and get some sleep as tomorrow would be the first of many training days leading up to the chunin exam. And after that mission he needs the sleep. Standing strait he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sleep didn't come to him for a long time, his mind too occupied with thoughts of a sister he never met.

**TBC**

**A/n: **It is amazing how much space you take up when you have Kagome explain her past…and I am sorry, it seems I have given up on using Japanese titles…oops.

Sorry folks, I'm going with the dollar as currency as I have no clue how anything else works. Flame me if you believe I shouldn't, I'll just ignore you.

You will get reactions next chapter, I promise, though, Itachi will not becoming to light just yet. I have to make it painful to you guys somehow.

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	8. The Mother in Her

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over, and careful folks, I'm known for throwing some SLASH into the mix

**Parings:** Most likely Sess/Kags, Genma /Itachi. Kakashi/Iruka, Maybe Sasuke/Naruto or Gaara/ Naruto (Vote on which on you want, I don't care really) Lee/Sakura (I think it's cute)

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**A/n: **I decided to twist some humor in this chapter…because I couldn't think of another way to start it…

Thank you all so much that reviewed, I've passed 100 on the seventh chapter, go me^^

**Chapter:** The Mother in Her

It was a good day by all standards. The rising sun is bright, not a cloud in the sky. And a nice, cool breeze danced around everyone that walked Konoha's street.

And yet, Haruno Sakura, a pink haired genin kunoichi of said village decided that it was going to be horrible day right of the bat. She had gotten barely any sleep the night before as the mission had lasted well into the evening and it was very dark by the time her and her team got back.

She was ready to kill, no, scratch that, she killed her alarm clock the moment it went off. She had already been awake, her internal alarm form the mission the night before not having time to be reset; but that didn't mean she wasn't hoping and praying that it was hours earlier than it really was. And in all honestly she wasn't sure why she bothered to try to be on time to the training sessions with her team.

She and Uchiha Sasuke were the only ones that were ever there on time, and even a little early. Naruto was always a few minutes late, always, and was usually yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes even as he walked to the bridge they always meet at wearing that obnoxious orange jump suit.

And their sensei, don't even get her started with that man. He is always late, and not by a few minutes either, but usually a few _hours_. It aggravated all of them, well, she can say for sure that it annoys her and Naruto, with Sasuke it is a bit hard to tell with his ever present emotionless mask. And the man always had a lame excuse…

Well today, Sakura could say with a very large yawn that it is most likely that she is going to be a few minutes late. But she would say very quickly that it wasn't her fault either. She decided to try a new route that day, trying to wake her self up a little before she met up with her crush.

Rubbing her eyes and pulling on her top to straiten it she walked in a shadow from the morning light as it started to fall over Konoha. She almost didn't notice the group of three people in the middle of the back road before she ran into them. She blinked her eyes at them, not recognizing them, but knew they were about a year older than her.

There were two boys, and one female. All with dark hair; the female wore hers in to twin buns at the top of her head, and the one standing closest to her wore his dark locks cascading down his back against light tan clothing with the tip of it tied with a hair tie. But it is the last of the three that startled her awake.

He stood, grinning like only a peppy morning person would at this time of day, in a green jump suit with a bowl hair cut, and his eye brows are in serious need of some tweezers, but even then she would fear the poor tweezers would be swallowed whole. And then he noticed her.

And that is when she got her wake up call.

Sakura almost screamed when he leapt forward and grabbed her hands in both of his. He grinned at her, not in the way Naruto would, but on a whole other level of annoyance. And when he spoke she almost tried to kill him right there. No one should have the right to sound that happy, that early in the morning.

"Hello fair maiden, you certainly look very youthful this morning!" She was in too much shock to do anything but stare at him with wide green eyes, but this didn't faze him, "You also look lost fair maiden, do you need an escort to where ever you are going?"

She could have sworn his team mates were laughing at her, or maybe that was pity, she couldn't tell. Finally she found her voice, though it came out more meekly than she wanted, "N-no, I'm fine. I can find my way to the training grounds on my own."

He looked hurt for a moment, and suddenly took up a pose she is sure is as well practiced as Naruto's "I'm-going-to-be-the-next-Hokage" pose. And when he spoke she is sure her eyebrow twitched, "But fair maiden, only Shinobi should be on the training grounds, you might get hurt!"

And that is when she finally came out of her shock and walloped him, hard, over the head. She didn't care how much taller then her he was, she worked to hard for her position as a Shinobi to be mistaken as a civilian, "Baka! I _am_ a shinobi!"

Her punch didn't seem to even faze him, in fact, it only seemed to make him happier; that grin was starting to blind her. He took her hands into his again, "Fair maiden, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She was about ready to go for her kunai when the male was saved from an untimely death by his female team mate coming up behind him and hitting him over the head, much like the pink haired Kunoichi just had. He looked to be in shock and looked sadly at his team mate, "TenTen, why did you youthfully hit me over the head?"

That only rewarded him with another well aimed hit, "Lee! It's too damn early for your antics! Who the hell gave you caffeinated tea!?"

'Good, I'm not the only one then!' Screamed Inner Sakura in victory as she ripped her hands from the older male's hands while he was occupied; the pink haired female began looking for an escape route when 'Lee' started to pout.

"Why are you so youthless in the mornings, TenTen?"

That's when the last member of their team snorted and spoke, from his eyes Sakura knew instantly that he is a Hyuuga, "No one but you and Gai-sensei are youthful in the morning Lee."

Sakura could tell by the look of disgust on the Hyuuga's face at the use of the word 'youthful' that it annoyed him as much as it annoyed her.

"But you _are_ so youthful Neji!"

This new voice had Sakura nearly jumping out of her skin as she whipped around and faced what looked like an older carbon copy of Lee, but with a Jounin vest on. She wanted to cry as he grinned, no one should ever be that happy…ever.

She started to scoot away, "Um bye, I need to get going."

She shouldn't have even spoken as suddenly Lee had her hands again, "But fair maiden, I know not your youthful name!"

Sakura's mouth twitched in annoyance, and in a poof of smoke the shadow clone disappeared. Lee pouted and looked at where she had been for a moment before looking over at his sensei, brightening up with a grin that matched the man's, "So she is a youthful shinobi then!"

Neji and TenTen shared a look before groaning; knowing what was getting ready to happen next. Gai nodded and then spoke with a grin, "Yes, and Lee…"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Fifty laps around Konoha for not noticing her making the signs." Gai had grown serious and Lee only stood strait and saluted Gai.

"Yes sensei! Next time I will notice!"

Neji and TenTen groaned as they fallowed the two carbon copies, knowing already that their training day did not start off that well.

A few buildings away Sakura thanked her lucky stars that Neji and TenTen hadn't given her away when they saw her making the signs. She also got the odd sensation that this Lee character wasn't going to leave her alone.

She groaned and leaned against the wall behind her, before she noticed she was late and was sprinting.

_!!!!_

Uchiha Sasuke leaned calmly against the railing of the bridge, his eyes closed as he waits for the rest of his team. Like his team mates, he was incredibly tired when they got back. And yet somehow he was not able to go to sleep as he would have like when he finally laid down. And he wasn't able to sleep until he finally allowed himself to lie down on his brother's bed and take comfort from the thoughts of who his brother used to be to him.

He didn't understand it, no matter how much he wanted to hate his brother, he still saw him as that, his brother. And yet he didn't. The last few years before the massacre something was different, but it wasn't until years after said massacre that he started to realize this. Even if he had no clue what was different, as he was too young to notice what said different was.

Growling at himself for letting his mind wonder Sasuke tried his hardest to relax and rest a little before everyone appeared. They were going to be training after all; he had to put his tiredness behind him, for now at least.

Even as he finally relaxed however, he kept his senses on alert, and it is only because of that that he senses his sensei appearing on the bridge not a yard away from his person. He could not hide his shock as he looks up at Kakashi, who is not only on time but not reading his perverted book.

Sasuke had to fight the urge to not attack the man to make sure it is really him. He stays silent as the older male looks around; it is only the familiarity he feels in the man's chakra that lets Sasuke know that it is indeed his sensei and not an imposter.

"Where are Sakura and Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked and pulled back on his emotionless mask before he answered, "Sakura is usually here by now, but the Dobe is always a few minutes late."

Kakashi just nodded his head and leaned against the railing as Sasuke was, and it is only after he pulls of that notorious orange book that the young Uchiha finally relaxes again. A few minutes later Sakura stops running at the foot of the bridge, by the look in her eyes Sasuke gets the odd thought that she was running from someone. And when those eyes spot their sensei she looks just as shocked as he was.

"You're on time?" For once she wasn't shouting, and by her stance Sasuke guessed that she is a tired as he is.

Kakashi doesn't even look up from his book, "Yes, and you are late Sakura. How late is Naruto usually?"

Sakura looks up to see the position of the sun before answering, "He should be here in a minutes or two."

That minute or two turned into thirty.

Sasuke fought the urge to growl to himself, the thought of actually starting training on time for once having flown the coop. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wooden planks of the bridge, "Stupid Dope…"

Sakura looked over at him, he could feel her eyes on him, but then she looked away, "I'm worried, normally he isn't this late…"

But it seemed she spoke too soon as the annoying voice of the blond was suddenly heard, "But you said you would hang out with me today! You can sit in with us and watch. We won't mind!"

Sasuke glared in the general direction the voice came from, until a feminine voice rang out in response to Naruto. Sasuke noticed that his sensei stop reading when the female spoke.

"But Naruto, That wouldn't do, I'm going to be in the exam too. You don't want me to know all your secrets do you?"

"You're just a Genin, Kagome-chan!?" Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi, the man was completely looking away from his book now, and his one visible eyes was looking in the direction of 'Kagome's' voice in shock.

A laugh from said woman drew the young Uchiha's attention away from his sensei, "Yes Naruto, I am a genin, but not for long."

"You sound so confident Kagome-chan," There was underlining sadness in that normally peppy voice, "You don't even have a team."

Another laugh, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure your team will do just fine. And don't worry about me, I am a tad bit older than the normal Genin; I'll do just fine without a team."

Sasuke could hear the goofy grin in Naruto's voice when he spoke up again, "Alright Kagome-chan! Will you meet me after we are done training?"

"Yes Naruto, I will. I need to go do my own training so I guess we will meet for lunch yes?"

Sakura and Sasuke almost had the urge to shout out a warning to the mysterious woman, but it was too late, "Can we get Ramen?"

"Yes, but remember, I'm just as poor as you are."

"…but your roommate is an ANBU…"

She laughed again, "You mange to peek at him before he left did you? I'll have to tease him about that later. I'll see you around Naruto; I believe your team is waiting."

"Okay, see you, Kagome-chan."

They didn't even get a glance at Naruto's female friend before they heard a poof of smoke and as Naruto didn't know that jutsu, they could assume that it was Kagome. And then Naruto came around the corner, a jump to his step.

Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him as he walked up to them, a wide grin plastered to his face. Both wondered just who the mysterious woman was, and only Sasuke had the idea that maybe their sensei knows. He wonders if she is the reason the man was on time for once and looks up at the silver haired man only to see he staring at his book again, his one visible eye unreadable.

The young genin narrowed his eyes, something was going on, and Sasuke decided he didn't like it.

"Oi, Teme!" And so things got back to the norm.

_!!!!_

Kagome and Itachi had been awake for nearly two hours when a nock sounded on their door. Do to the fact that they were still getting used to Konoha they both had gotten very little sleep because they were not very comfortable in their surroundings yet. A little on their toes the two world jumpers shared a look and soon their hands found their weapons.

Neither of them trusted to not get attacked by someone that may have found out about them and didn't like what they found out..

Completely awake, both sit at the dining room table in full Shinobi garb munching on the little bread Itachi was able to pick up. He is ready to go out on his first mission since getting back and would leave shortly to go under the darkness of the morning. She was going to go out on an adventure through Konoha to better familiarize herself with her new home.

Both left their chairs and stalked towards the door, ready to attack if needed. They both relaxed a bit when a voice spoke through the door, and a grin formed over Kagome's face, "Kagome-chan? Are you awake yet?"

Both shinobi put their weapons away and Itachi drew back to not be seen as Kagome opened the door to smile down at her newest friend's goofy grin, "That all depends on what you mean by 'awake' Naruto."

He grinned up at her and she couldn't help the pain in her chest at the reminder of her son. Luckily she was able to hide it from the young blonde, "Well, you're up and talking, you seem awake by my standards."

She held her hand on the door and the other on the door way, trying to keep prying eyes from inside her and Itachi's apartment so the ANBU could disappear without being seen. She allowed herself a small laugh at Naruto's reply before giving her own, "Yes that seems to work." She paused to look over her shoulder to see if Itachi was hidden before she spoke again, "I'd offer you in, but since I just moved in there isn't much to look at."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked down the hallway, "It's alright. I need to get going anyway so I'm not too late to training."

Kagome leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest, "Training, is your team going to participate in the Chunin exam?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I donno, our Sensei hasn't made it clear if we are or not, I guess it is just good to be prepared, right?"

Kagome nodded and got an idea, "Hey, Naruto, do you mind letting me walk with you, I was going to go looking around Konoha for a bit anyway."

He frowned, his eye brows coming together in confusion, unbelieving of her words, "You don't know your way around Kagome-chan?"

She shook her head, remembering the cover story she and Itachi had thought up for Naruto to believe for now, "I didn't grow up here but in a shrine, I just moved here less then a week ago. I haven't really gotten time to explore yet."

If possible, the blonde's face would crack apart with the smile that grew there, his eyes sparkled and once again Kagome's felt that pain of remembering Shippo, but this time she lets it be a happy pain.

"Oi, Kagome-chan, I can give you a quick tour if you want, to show you the basics, believe it." He was nearly jumping in anticipation.

A smile spread over her face like it had across his, "I would like that Naruto. Just let me lock up okay."

Thirty minutes later found Kagome in awe as her gray eyes took in everything that Naruto pointed out to her. Konoha was everything she thought it would be, and so much more. And she has a friend already. She is sure that without Naruto she would be lost right now, she never was any good with directions in cities. She doesn't even want to recall all the times she got lost in Sesshomaru's palace.

Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt a pain cross over her chest at the thought of the inu youkai. She faltered in a step and sadness almost over took her before she found blue eyes looking into her own, "Are you okay Kagome-chan?"

She tried her best to smile at him in reassurance, "I'm fine. Just a little bit of home sickness is all."

Naruto's face fell, "Do you not like it here?"

At the site of Naruto's sadness Kagome's mother side panicked, she could swear she could see tears starting to form in the young boy's eyes. She rushed to fix this, "No, no Naruto, Not at all. I love it here. Its not where I was that I miss, it's the people I was forced to leave behind."

He cocked his head at her with worry in those bright blue eyes, "Why did you leave?"

Swearing the kid is having mood swings worse then her during _that_ time of the month Kagome ruffled his hair and gave a small smile when he forgot the topic to fix his hair, "I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

He gave her a weak glare, his hands in his hair, but smiled non-the-less, "Okay, I'll hold you up to that, believe it."

A soon as his hands left his hair she repeated her action again and ruffled his hair, "I'm sure you will." She skipped ahead as he gave an unhappy growl, "Now, let's get going. I want to see more!"

They were getting close to the Training grounds, about ten minutes later when she felt him. His aura reminded her so much of her own, it had the same wild feel to it that accompanied all those who are Hatake. The Lightning she could feel in his hidden chakra made her come into action, sending a tingle down her body. She didn't need to see him to know it was her brother and she nearly froze. She knew Naruto's sensei was her brother, so why didn't she think that Kakashi just might be waiting for Naruto with the rest of his team?

Her blonde friend also paused and looked up at her with a small frown, "What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

She didn't want to leave his company, but she has to. With a weak smile she looks the way they came, "I think I am going to go exploring a bit on my own Naruto."

His face fell and his eyes grew sad, "But you said you would hang out with me today! You can sit in with us and watch. We won't mind!"

She tried not to break in at the puppy look he started to give her. And she would have broken in and joined him and his team if it wasn't for the fact that she is in no way ready to meet her brother yet.

She placed a hand on Naruto's slouched shoulder and thought quickly, "But Naruto, That wouldn't do, I'm going to be in the exam too. You don't want me to know all your secrets do you?"

Suddenly shock overtook those blue eyes and Kagome wondered why until he spoke, "You're just a Genin, Kagome-chan!?"

She laughed, she couldn't help it, "Yes Naruto, I am a genin, but not for long."

He looked hard at her, his head slightly cocked as if to look at her from a different angle, "You sound so confident Kagome-chan," awe focused on her, "You don't even have a team."

Doubt appeared in the boy's ever expressive eyes and Kagome rushed to comfort him with a gentle laugh, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure your team will do just fine." She struck a pose and put her hands on her hips, "And don't worry about me, I am a tad bit older than the normal Genin; I'll do just fine without a team."

And that seemed to do the trick as Naruto's goofy grin showed its self again, "Alright Kagome-chan! Will you meet me after we are done training?"

She ruffled his hair with a smile, "Yes Naruto, I will. I need to go do my own training so I guess we will meet for lunch yes?"

She noticed how he ignored his hair at the word _food _real quick. She remembered the ramen restaurant he pointed out on her tour hoped he didn't eat the stuff like InuYasha did, "Can we get Ramen?"

At the look in his eyes, she bet he could, and several times over. There is no way she would get stuck in a position to pay for that much ramen, "Yes, but remember, I'm just as poor as you are."

He pouted, "…but your roommate is an ANBU…"

Again Kagome found herself laughing, "You mange to peek at him before he left did you? I'll have to tease him about that later." She paused to shake her head with a grin, "I'll see you around Naruto; I believe your team is waiting."

He gave her a hug and she wasn't shocked by it this time and welcomed it, "Okay, see you, Kagome-chan."

When they parted Kagome made the appropriate hand signs and disappeared with a poof of smoke. It wasn't needed really, she could have just walked away, but she wanted to get as far away from her brother as possible for the moment.

She appeared on the top of her and Naruto's apartment building, with a deep sigh. She wondered if the Hokage had told Kakashi about her yet and decided she would go ask him. Looking off to Hokage Tower she leapt to a lower building and then to the ground; she might as well take another look around on her way there.

Without Naruto's happy voice to distract her, Kagome quickly noticed something this time around: People were glaring at her.

It unnerved her because she didn't know why they were glaring at her, until her sharp ears picked up on conversations about her, and Naruto. She quickly learned that the civilians do not like Naruto. And what was quickly pissing her off is the fact that it wasn't because of his character, but because of something he couldn't control.

From what she learned from her father's scrolls and Itachi, she could easily guess that young Naruto has the Kuuybi sealed inside him. As a baby, Naruto had no choice in the matter of the sealing, and yet these people hated the young Shinobi.

Kagome walked into Hokage Tower, pissed.

She had very little patients with the secretary as she was forced to wait to meet with the Third Hokage. At least this gave her some time to get a hold of her temper. She closed her eyes and took many sharp breathes that slowly smoothed out. She closed her gray eyes and sighed.

She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back. Sitting there she nearly jumped when the Hokage's door slammed open, the angry aura of a female almost had Kagome running for the hills and skip out on a meeting with the Hokage that seemed to have just managed to piss off a kunoichi.

She really didn't have to see the woman to know that she was coming towards her. She tensed, unsure what to do. Kagome feared getting into a fight and being banned from Konoha, and yet she was not about to lie down and let herself get pumbled.

Gray eyes raised to meet a pare that are as red as Itachi's Sharingan, and with the barely restrained glare coming her way Kagome would have ran, if not for living around demons for the last decade.

"I don't know you." Simply stated and Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, else she piss the other female off even more, "Are you the new comer that is going to participate in the chunin exams?"

Her tone had Kagome shivering in slight fright. It is very scary and Kagome would have been looking for an out if not for the fact she feared taking her eyes off the other female. Meekly she spoke, afraid that her words would get her attacked, "Yes…?"

If possible, it seemed those eyes hardened with even more anger and dislike, "How dare you," She started, her tone reminding the miko of Sesshomaru when Rin was nearly killed again, "How dare you jump in now, out of no where. You have no right to over shadow the Genin of this village when you haven't even lived here a week!"

Near the end Kagome wasn't sure if she was pissed, or scared shitless. Her own eyes narrowed and she started to rise out of her chair, livid words forming on her lips. But she didn't get a chance to defend herself. She wanted to say that she is a Shinobi of this village, with every right to advance in rank to better defend the great village, but the Hokage jumped in.

He moved in between them –a very dangerous position to be in as they are glaring daggers at each other- and visually pushed them apart, "Now, now Kurenai, Kagome. Let's not get into any fights okay."

Kurenai's crimson eyes flashed and she motioned towards Kagome, who wasn't the only one to flinch slightly at said motion, "How could you let her join in the Exam. In her twenties, with out a team! She hadn't been here a week and you are already letting her in the ranks!" She turned to Kagome who was doing her best to stay on the opposite side of the Hokage from the other woman, "Who the hell do you think _you_ are!?"

A very animalistic growl left Kagome's throat, her eyes lightened to an almost unreal white-gray as her chakra pulsed under her skin, "ME!? Who the hell do you think _you_ are to judge me without knowing me!? I came here wanting to make Konoha my home, and do you expect me to stay a genin for the rest of my life!?"

The other woman recoiled, as if slapped over the face, but she quickly recovered and her hand started to go for her kunai pouch, and with that, so did Kagome's.

Without any warning a Chakra force pulsed through the room, sending both arguing women back, Kagome into her chair and Kurenai against a wall. Both were met with the sight of a very disappointed Hokage who was giving both of them a look that reminded Kagome of the look she got from her mother when she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, times ten.

Kagome took a moment to look around the room. The secretary was just starting to lift her head from behind her desk where it looks like she had taken cover. About five ANBU stood without their cloaks; one even had his hand on the hilt of his katana. She was suddenly very embarrassed with loosing her temper and that feeling only intensified when she met the Hokage's eyes.

She blushed and looked down.

The Hokage's voice carried through out the room, "Children! That is what you are both acting like. I've seen _genin_ that took the situation more maturely than you two did!"

Kagome couldn't even find her voice to apologize she felt so ashamed of her self, and it seemed the other woman couldn't either as the only thing to be heard was the room breathing.

"Both of you stand and fallow me."

Kagome slowly stood; keeping her eyes to the ground as if looking up would get her attacked. Soon both she and the other woman were both sitting next to each other in wooden chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. The Sandaime shut the door behind them before he rounded his desk and sat behind it, hard eyes looking both of them over.

To Kagome, the silence that fallowed seemed to drag on for hours and she nearly jumped when the Hokage finally spoke, "Introduce your selves to each other, now."

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked over to see unreadable red eyes looking back into her own emotionless pare. Kagome knew that it is a blow to both of their prides to be treated as children, so she forced her self to give a small smile and pray it doesn't look like at grimace, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot," she held out her hand to the other woman, "Hatake Kagome."

The other woman's eyes widened in recognition and turned to look at the Hokage questionably; getting a nod and a small smile she tuned back to Kagome, and grasped her hand. She too tried to smile, "Yuuhi Kurenai." She cocked her head and both seemed to be a bit calmer, "How are you related to Hatake Kakashi?"

It was Kagome's turn to glance at the Hokage, and only after getting a nod she spoke, "He's my half brother, we had different mothers. Mine just recently passed and forced me to promise to leave the shrine I grew in to come here and live as a Shinobi, the calling of my blood."

Kurenai frowned, "Does he know…?"

Kagome looked to Sarutobi and also frowned, "That's why I was here to begin with; have you told him yet?"

Under the gazes of both women the old man tried not to flee, he sighed, "I told him last night when he turned in the mission report."

Kagome bit her lip and looked to the floor and was shocked to find a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the calm and caring eyes of Kurenai, "Good luck in the exams, I guess I didn't look much into your entry and got mad., you do have a right to be a shinobi here…"

Kagome was glad for the topic change and knew the other woman did it on purpose. In a way, she was reminded of Sango and couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sister, "I really can't blame you. It's not like I wasn't expecting any resistance. And besides," she paused, her eyes twinkling slightly, "You really don't want me as an enemy."

The other woman's hand dropped but her comfort stayed as she too smiled, "Likewise."

A cough from the Hokage got both of their attentions and he raised a brow at them, "I will never understand women, one minute they are ready to kill each other and the next they are talking like best friends."

Kagome and Kurenai shared a look and a smile. The man dramatically sighed and both kunoichi giggled.

The man chewed on his pipe for a moment and looked at a towering pile of paper on his desk, "Do either of you have something else to say?"

The two of them fallowed his eyes to the stack of paper and shared a look and were about to get up and excuse them selves before Kagome remembered why she had already be in a sour mood. Behind her chair she bit on her lip and frowned, "Hokage-sama?"

His eye found hers, "Yes Kagome?"

Then she decided to drop that topic and think of something else, she rubbed the back of her head and let forth a small laugh, "Somehow Naruto roped me in to taking him to get ramen, and something tells me he can eat more than I can afford at the moment…"

The man seemed shocked for a moment before a grin found its self over his wizened face, "So you have managed to meet our resident prankster?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "Yes, we live in the same apartment building," she suddenly frowned, "Did you know the landlord was forcing Naruto to pay nearly twice as much as I pay for a two bedroom for his single bedroom?"

Kagome felt the other woman stand next to her and she glanced over at her to see concern red eyes, "That's not right; I know most civilians don't like Naruto, but to make him pay so much?"

"That's another factor," the miko looked back to the Hokage who is frowning deeply, "I the way here, I was being glared at simply because I was walking around with him earlier today. I understand humans normally react to demons like that, but Naruto is also human. Why don't they understand that?"

Again, shock, more so from Kurenai then the Hokage but it was still there. It is the other woman who speaks "You know of Kuuybi sealed inside Naruto?"

Kagome cocked her head and motioned to her clothing, "I was trained as a Miko, I can easily feel the demonic aura twisting with his."

"A miko?" eyes shine with understanding, "A Shrine priestess?"

Kagome nodded before looking back to the Sandaime, "I am worried Hokage-sama, I fear that someday they will do something drastic to Naruto…"

Something shined in the old man's eyes and she suddenly opened a drawer and pulled out a scroll and a brush to write with, with out looking up he spoke, "How about I make it so you will be able to afford Naruto's apatite Kagome?"

She shared a look with Kurenai, a little confused, "What do you have in mind?"

"Keep an eye on him, he needs that. Kakashi can do it on missions and during training, but he has his own missions as well. He can not always be there." The brush was now gliding across the scroll and Kagome realized that this was going to be her first mission.

Anticipation rose in her, "I can do that easily. I have to meet him for lunch so I guess I can start then."

**TBC**

**A/n: **Have we ever met Sakura's parents? Seriously, I know I haven't seen/read every episode, but still, Have we?

Okay, one, No major Emo Sasuke, he will not run at Itachi and 'try' to kill him the moment he lays his eyes on him. As you can tell, he unknowingly suspects that his brother did not do what he did. (How I love irony). It is going to take him a while to take in what really happens when he finds out.

Two, No horrendous fan girl Sakura. This is only enforced with the fact that she is starting to get a taste of her own medicine in the form of Lee. She will also not be a complete weakling, thought I will have to reread how her first match goes to decide what will happen during her match (she will still lose, just not as bad.) I am a Sakura basher, so I am going to fix what I don't like about her so I don't have to, okay? Honestly, that first since should be punishment enough…

And three, Tell me what you think about who I set up with Itachi. My source says Genma is 34…but is it okay with you guys if I de-age him a bit as I can't find any real reason to keep him that old. And for those of you who wanted Itachi with Shippo…Itachi sees him as too much of a nephew for that to work. Though, since Shippo is coming to the Shinobi world with Sesshomaru later in the story, who should I pare him with?

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	9. Meetings

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Summery:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over and careful folks, I'm known for throwing some SLASH into the mix

**Parings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome, Itachi/Shikamaru, Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/ Naruto, Lee/Sakura, Shippo/Hinata, Sasuke/ ?? Asuma/Kurenai

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Canine"_

**A/n: **Ugh….

Enjoy…

**Chapter:** Meetings

Weasel ran a few passes behind Crow, his feet barely touching the trees as they passed under him. It is the first mission he had been on for Konoha in seven years, and even if he has been living in battle all those years, the thought of going against another shinobi with the intent to kill quickened his pulse. Don't get him wrong, fighting demons was a thrill on its own, but it was too easy to trick them as a Shinobi because they knew next to nothing of what they were fighting against.

The mission they were going on was A-classed, but he was not fooled. Weasel knew that this mission is a lower rank that this squad usually would go on, and not just because they are all ANBU. The Hokage would not have placed the seven years missing Nin with those he did not trust to be able to contain him if he chose to go against them.

Weasel saw many things wrong with that theory.

One, if he really wanted to, he could kill them all, not easily, but he could. Next to just _one_ of Sesshomaru's top soldiers, the whole ANBU group is novice, beginners, genin who just got their hitai-ate. And the eighteen year old Uchiha is one of Sesshomaru's top soldiers, only beat out of the top because of his human blood.

Two, why would he interfere with trying to get his brother back? And _surly_ killing an ANBU squad would not help that matter any.

And three, and this one he feared the most. Kagome; she would probably kill him if he did anything that interfered with her living in Konoha peacefully. She had already lived most of her life with danger around every corner, and that is the life of a missing Nin, which she would become if she was forced to leave the village hidden in Leaves.

Okay, she wouldn't kill him; just make his life a living hell, which is much worse then dieing. She would never abandon him, but damn she knew how to hand him a one way ticket down a guilt trip. And the only way he could make it two-way was apologizing, and no amount of ground kissing that would make her forgive him for ruining her chance to know the last member of her blood family.

With that thought he gave a very involuntary shiver. He would rather die then get on Kagome's bad side.

Signals that he would never forget formed on Crow's hands out of the corner of his black eyes and he forced him mind blank: Time to show them his loyalty, time to show them why he was an ANBU at age eleven.

_!!!!_

Kagome huffed to herself, crossing her arms over her chest and glared out at Konoha in front of her childishly. She sits atop the fourth head on the Hokage monument, grumpy and with way to much energy to spare. Not a single training field was open for use, as every genin team was either training for the exam, or just training for their next mission.

You'd think that a life of battle after battle would prepare her for the upcoming exam for Shinobi with far less experience than her, but Kagome realizes that the only shinobi she was ever put up against was Itachi, and that wasn't really a battle, and usually more like a sparring match. She has little to no experience fighting another Shinobi, and it kills her deep inside to know she is so unprepared...

If only she could go on a few missions before the exam, just to see what it was like.

The miko had decided that she should go practice with her chakra more than her miko energy to prepare herself a little, and go through the basics of her sword and fighting techniques. But she couldn't find any where to be alone to practice, wanting to surprise as many people as possible with her skills. She couldn't go to the Forest of Death either sadly, because it was being prepared for the exam.

It was more like home to her than any other part of the village too. She is suddenly saddened and she looks away from the village laid out before her, eyes watering a little. Home, she missed it so much and no matter how much she told herself that Konoha is her home now, she cannot forget the people she left behind.

She wishes Sango was here to give her some advice. She wishes Miroku was here to make her laugh. She wishes Kouga was her to kid around with. She wishes Hato was here to spare with. She wishes Shippo was here to hug away her fears. She wishes InuYasha was here to tell here to such it up with that knowing smile and most of all, she wishes Sesshomaru was here to stop her heart from aching.

Kagome's hand snaked up to the jewel hidden just under her collar bone, attached to her soul to keep hidden. Her Sesshomaru, she really loves him, right? A tear falls down her cheek and her eyes darken with her sadness, 'But no amount of wishing will make him appear, not even with you, you damn thing.'

"Are you alright Ma'am?"

Kagome's heart jumped to her throat in surprise and she quickly rubbed her tears away as she looked at who had been able to sneak up on her and caught her in a rare moment. There stood a kind looking Chunin with brown hair, a look of worry in his honey brown eyes. He wears his hair up in a high pony tail, but it is just long enough to spike out in all directions from its placement. A scare runs across the bridge of his nose, and she recognizes him as someone Naruto had said hello to earlier, but for the life of her, she could not remember his name.

She forced a smile, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

He must have noticed how fake her smile was because his worry only deepened, "If you say so." He paused and looked out over the village, "What are you doing up here alone?"

She turned and looked out too so he could not see as she rubbed away the remainder of her tears, "Being bored I guess."

He laughed, shocking her and making her look at him in surprise, "You are new to Konoha and friends with Naruto and can't find anything to do?"

She glared at him playfully, and he seemed to get that because he just smirked back, "Naruto is training, so he isn't around to be free entertainment. I should be training, but I can't find anywhere to do so, and I am too tired of the glares I get to continue walking around the village to try that again."

He seemed to sadden a little before he smiled again, "I doubt they are getting much training, Kakashi has had his head in the clouds since he found out about you, he can't concentrate that much."

Kagome frowned a bit, not understanding at first, but then she did and her eyes widened and she stood up, "Wait how do you know about that?"

"Kakashi-kun and I are a bit closer than we let Naruto and anyone else thinks, Kagome-san. He was troubled last night and I finally got him to…tell me-" he seemed to freeze, as if he had said more then he should have.

Kagome noticed he was looking at her with a little…fear? She didn't know why until his words clicked and she truly smiled, happy for her brother, "Love is hard to find, I hope you two are embracing it."

He also smiled at her, and it seemed as if a weight was dropped from his shoulders. Really, she had no problem with same sex relationships; life's too short to be picky. If you find true love, one should not discriminate. Besides, she was the one that had to council Itachi when he was starting to notice his attraction to the same gender.

"We are," a dreamy look entered his eyes, "Took us a while to get each other to admit to it, but we are, thank you."

She grinned, feeling just a tad bit closer to her brother now, "Since he told you about me, I suppose you know everything, right?"

He seemed shocked about her bluntness; well she was never one to beat around the bush in situations like this. Slowly he nodded, "He told me everything the Hokage told him, from your past, to your roommate."

Kagome blinked her eyes, "He knows about Tachi-kun?" she cocked her head, "Does he care about that?"

Iruka –right, that was his name! - shook his head, "Kakashi-kun trusts the Hokage's judgment, if he doesn't see him as a threat, then neither do we unless he proves other wise."

Kagome's face darkened and her fists clenched, "And he won't do anything if he knows what is good for him."

The chunin took a step from her, laughing nervously, "How, how deep is your relationship, Kagome-san?"

The miko's face brightened again, "You could say he is like my little brother."

_!!!!_

The elder sibling of the two Hatakes found his self very unable to concentrate on _anything_, not even his precious book as it seemed to be blur words before his eyes. Heaven knows how many times he had to dodge a rouge kunai at the last moment because he hadn't noticed it being released wrongly, something he would usually notice.

And he knows his students notice, because even Naruto was giving him worried looks. The same look Iruka was giving him last night until he spilled. Maybe he should tell his students…no, it's too personal right?

But she seems to be friends with Naruto, so it is not like he isn't going to find out sooner or later, if he doesn't already know. Finally Kakashi sighs and puts away his book and gets ready to call off the training session as it is already past noon and it would be a good time to escape to think more on the topic of his sister, maybe even find Iruka to get some counseling.

He clapped his hands together to get their attention and it seemed like they already saw it coming because it didn't take them a second and they were standing in front of him, "Training for the day it over, I'm sure you're both hungry and tired."

Before he could speak anymore, Sakura's overly worried face drew his attention to her green eyes, "What is wrong Kakashi-sensei? You've been very distracted throughout the entire training session."

He really didn't want to tell his students that he just found out that he had a younger half sister and he was afraid to meet her, no that would ruin his image. So he wouldn't tell them unless forced, "Nothing you should worry yourself over Sakura."

The worry only deepened –the girl has been getting lesions from Iruka, he just knows it- and her eye brows knitted together, "But you are our sensei, if something is wrong we want to help."

Kakashi sighed deeply and his one visible eye closed, "As soon as I figure out what is wrong, you will know too Sakura…it's just complicated."

She was going to say more, but Sasuke spoke up and Kakashi was praising who ever listened that the usually silent genin interrupted Sakura's interrogation, "Who was that woman with you Naruto?"

The ex-ANBU turned to the youngest Uchiha to find him looking right at him, probably to see his reaction and Kakashi damn whoever was listening for giving the Uchiha a brain, 'The boy is too smart for his own good.'

Their eyes connected when Naruto spoke, "Oh her? That is Kagome-chan! She just moved in a few floors above me."

Black eyes still looked into grey, "You guys are going for Raman right? Let's all go so we can meet her."

And like that Kakashi knew he was doomed, whether it was to meet his sister before schedule –not that the really was one- or to be the one forced to pay as said sister has yet to go on a mission, and there for, is penniless. The gods hate him, really they do.

He watched as Sakura got all starry eyed because 'her true love' asked them all to lunch –at least that is what her mind is saying- and Naruto get hearts in his eyes because Sakura is going to eat lunch with his, a date in his eyes; and the whole time black calculating eyes are on him, probably ignoring the stupidity of his team mates to figure out what was going on with his sensei. Yeah the gods hate him because they gave him a team like his own genin team. 'Sensei, Rin and Obito are laughing in their graves, I just know it.'

Soon Naruto was dragging them off to his favorite Ramen stand, "Kagome-chan is going to be so happy to meet you guys!"

Kakashi forced himself not to sigh dramatically, because that isn't part of his image, 'If she is anything like me or my father Naruto, you are a dead man…'

_!!!!_

Iruka eyed Kagome out of the corner of his eye as she looked over the seemingly innocent looking Ramen stand. But anyone who knows Naruto and his hunger for Ramen knows that when you have to pay, you never want to see the stand again, ever. He knew she was calculating how much she was going to pay, like she already knew what she was getting into.

"If you have heard any rumors about Naruto's hunger for ramen, I am regretting to tell you that they are all true." He smiled knowingly as she groaned.

She shook her head and walked to take a seat to wait for Naruto, "It's not that I have heard rumors. But the way he reacted when I offered to take him to lunch….I had an old friend that the mere mention of Ramen could empty all of your bank accounts in hours…."

Iruka grimaced at the idea, "Well, Naruto isn't that bad…but you seem to have very bad luck with Ramen lovers."

"Yes," she held out that one word to add dramatics and to show just how much she dreads the upcoming event.

"Kagome-chan! Iruka-Sensei!"

Genin and Chunin turn around to find a hyper happy Naruto waving at them as the rest of his team fallowed, including Kakashi. Iruka could feel Kagome freeze next to him, for what reason he was unsure, but by the look of his lover, Kakashi was fighting off the same thing as his grey eye landed on his half sister sitting next to his lover.

For once the silver haired man didn't have his nose in one of his 'novels', not a good sign if you know him. Iruka is glad he chose to come along with Kagome, he needs to be the sturdy land on the rocky ground Kakashi –and Kagome if he is reading her right- just found himself on. He just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

He watched as she smiled at the new comers, he doesn't know her, he can't read her, but she has eyes just like her brother, so from that he gets that she is fighting the urge to flee. So he starts their greetings, "Hello Naruto, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, and Kakashi-sempai."

And like that Kagome seemed to find herself again and she relaxed, "Ah, so this is the rest of Team Seven I was told so much about," she nodded to all of them and looked at Naruto, "well, it seems they know who I am, but I don't know who is who Naruto."

Naruto grinned at her, oblivious to the fact that she had already used her deduction skills to figure out who was who. She smiled as she he turned half way to introduce his team to her, first he pointed to the only other female present and the only person she had to guess with, "This is Haruno Sakura."

The pink haired girl stepped forward, a smile gracing her young face. Kagome could tell she had seen horrors in her life, and what shinobi hasn't, but she didn't have a hard life; innocence still glittered in her emerald eyes, "Hello, It is nice to meet you."

She bowed a little, and Kagome dipped a bit shallower in return, "It a pleasure to meet you as well."

Standing strait again she turned her eyes to who could only be Itachi's brother and tried not to stare. No going around that with those black eyes and even blacker hair. He gave her a calculating look that would have unnerved her if she hadn't lived with Itachi for so long, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto glared at his self proclaimed rival, "Teme! I'm doing the introductions."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde, "And you can't even do that right."

"Why you…." Everyone watched as Naruto attempted to pounce on Sasuke. Key word being attempted as he was side stepped.

Kagome had the urge to comment on how much the young Uchiha acted like his brother, but decided that wouldn't be a good thing to say, but she couldn't help but be reminded of the 'fights' Itachi and Shippo had gotten into. It brought a smile to her face.

She shook her head, "Naruto, you have one last person to introduce."

When Blue eyes were on her she motioned to her brother. Naruto blinked and he fought to get out of Sasuke's choke hold and succeeding when he bit down on the other boy's arm. He ran and hid behind Kagome to get away from the angry look in Sasuke's black eyes; Kagome had to fight the urge to laugh until she was crying on the ground with how much this reminded her of the good times in the past.

Instead she sighed and looked over at her brother to find him shaking his head, Iruka patting him on the back, also shaking his head. Sakura was next to the two teachers, face blood red with embarrassment; it is then that Kagome notices the crowd around them. Shinobi were laughed, or trying to hide it and Civilians were giving strange looks and some heated glared at the young blonde hiding behind her.

Kagome's gray eyes glared at those who had the nerve and many scampered away. Now that she was with Naruto again, her mission has started, and no one will stop her from protecting the kit. No one.

Kagome patted Naruto's head as she turned to her brother. Well, no use putting it off anymore; she reached out her hand, "Hello, Onii-san. I would be Hatake Kagome."

She smiled the best smile she could muster at the moment, hiding her nervousness when he just stared at her for a moment. The Butterflies dies however, when he reached out a hand gloved like her own, a smile hidden under his mask, "And I'm Hatake Kakashi, Jou-chan"

She gripped his hand tightly and gave a weak glare, "I'm not little. I am average height thank-you-very-much."

He was smirking at her, she just knew it…if the mirth in his aura was anything to go by, damn mask. He cocked his head at her, eye turned into an upside-down 'u', "Not average for a Hatake, you're not."

If their hands weren't still griped in a motionless hand shake she would huff and cross her arms over her chest, "Ha, ha, I'm sorry my hair doesn't stick strait up Scarecrow."

"Why didn't you tell us you have a sister Kakashi-sensei?!"

Hands were dropped as their first 'hello' was cut short and two pairs of shocked grey eyes turned to a gleeful and slightly angry pink haired girl. She was looking between the both of them and Kagome just knew that she was trying to get the facts straight in her mind. Sasuke on the other hand looked like all the pieces just clicked together with his 'I knew it' look. Iruka was smiling at them, relief in his brown eyes.

Kakashi looked at his sister and then to his student, well aware of the fact that many pairs of eyes were on him. He would not doubt it if news that the Copy Ninja had a sister would travel to all houses in Fire country by night fall, and then the whole continent by the end of the week.

And it would be farfetched rumors if he didn't correct all thoughts right now by answering Sakura's question, so he did, "I did not know I had a sister until last night Sakura."

He glanced at her sister, and Kagome connected eyes with him and her next words read his mind and probably answered a lot of questions, "We are half siblings sharing our father. I grew up in a shrine and did not know of my father until I was seventeen and when my mother died she made me promise to come find the brother I never met."

Naruto jumped around her in glee, a smile nearly splitting her face apart, "So she came to Konoha to take on the life of a Shinobi!"

_!!!!_

It was well past noon when the ANBU group got to their destination: the ruins of a long dead warlord's castle. The story the ruble told him did not impress Weasel as he looked it over. It is a remaining factor of why castles are pointless in their world, were survival is essential and gloating the money and power you have is useless unless you have the strength and numbers to protect it.

They were there to check up on the rumors of a group of Missing Nin that were making the ruins their head quarters. Of course, the Hokage had more than rumors to go on because the village that is at the foot of the large hill the castle once claimed was suffering many deaths. Lone ANBU discovered that the villagers are being blackmailed and their daughters, and sometimes sons are being taken and never seen when they were ordered to become the shadows of the village.

Usually this kind of thing would be left for the civilian police to handle, but with the rumor of a leaf village hitai-ate being seen, it was made their matter.

No part of the castle was still standing, so they are were not using the actual building for their hide out, so they are either underground or using a really strong genjutsu to hide whatever part of the building they are using. Before he was even given the order Weasel had his Sharingan activated, searching for traces of chakra.

He just prayed that it has nothing to do with his clone with Kagome so far away.

_!!!!_

Kagome had to empty her wallet to pay her half of the bill after everyone had eaten, and she did so with a groan. In the feudal era she was well know and revered as a hero, so hardly ever had to pay for anything she wanted, and would get it anyway because of the vast wealth and power Sesshomaru held, but here she had nothing, which would need some getting used to.

She got a synthetic look from Iruka, but she refused to let him pay for what he had eaten, and he had gotten a glare when he tried to behind her back. He had nearly hidden behind Kakashi when she had directed that at him, demons cowered at her glare, so why wouldn't he?

But the man soon got her back, and she vowed revenge against him for his evil plotting; soon only she and Kakashi were left standing at the Ramen stand as the chunin ushered everyone else away.

"Oh, he is evil."

Next to Kagome Kakashi chuckled, having loosened up around her after watching her interact with his students and lover, "Am I that bad Jou-chan?"

She gave him a side long glare, "I've been forced to communicate with worse."

He smiled, but didn't say anything and motioned for her to start walking down the street. Together they walked out of the main market area of the village –bustling to catch up with all of the visitors coming for the exams- to go to a more quiet area to talk.

_!!!!_

They had been walking for a good twenty minutes now, just enjoying each other's company as they stalked through a quieter section of the village. It was quiet here, away from the hustle and bustle of the market place and tourist attractions.

But Kakashi was getting bored.

So he pulled out his notorious book to read. He decided that he might as well; it is not like they were talking, hell, he is sure that neither of them knows where to start with their sudden relationship. And when in doubt about a relationship with a female, push off all thoughts about it until a later moment.

Finally, finally he was actually able to read his beloved book after being too distracted to read it the whole day, too bad it wouldn't last long.

Kagome had noticed him pulling out the book and had peeked over at him to watch as he read. She frowned because he had given up on trying to get to know her, but conceded to the fact that it wasn't like she was trying very hard either. She let him walk ahead of her, taking her chance to get a peak of what he was reading.

The miko's cheeks stained pink and she isn't sure if she really wants to read the material her brother has chosen to read. But then again, it's not like the time she came home and caught Souta –cough, cough- having some interment time with himself. The book seemed to actually be well written and she found herself getting on her tip toes to read over Kakashi's shoulders so she could see more of the words on the page.

But then he suddenly stopped, and she ran into him. She didn't remember when she had gotten directly behind him and was so caught off guard the miko found herself flat on her bum with some not so graceful and ladylike word coming from her mouth. Spending time with InuYasha will do that to your vocabulary….

With a glare she looked up at her brother who had turned around to look down at her with one brow raised, though because of the fact that only one brow can be seen, she isn't really sure if both are raised or not like his voice told her they were, "Is my _baby_ sister trying to read my _adult_ novel?"

She huffed as he held the book to his chest protectively and looked away with her arms over her chest, "I'm twenty-six, and I assure you that I am far from being innocent after living with demons for so many years."

He smirked at her, and the only way she knew this is because his aura was telling her he was. She looked back at him with a small glare when he taunted her, "You were enjoying my novel, weren't you Jou-chan?"

She narrowed her gray eyes at him, "Because liking such a book is bad for my image, I will be inclined to say no."

He laughed at her. And it was no small chuckle either, but a full belly laugh that had him throwing his head back in mirth. This slightly ticked her off so to get back at him for not only stopping so suddenly and making her fall, but laughing at her, she got up, stole his precious book and was about a mile ahead of him reading it by the time he figured out that she had gotten up.

He was quick to catch up to her fast paced steps with his longer legs, mirth still flaring in his aura, "Sure Jou-chan, you may barrow my book, but I will want it back."

Finishing the first page Kagome turned the page; she humped at him, "Like I was going to ask after you laughed at me."

Her sour mood with him seemed to have no effect on the jounin as he chuckled at her as she read a book he was looked down on for reading. At least they found something they have in common for now, "I'll keep it a secret if you discuss it with me later on, it would be nice to talk to a fellow fan."

Kagome stopped and gave him a look, pausing from her reading, "You, a male and my older brother, wants to talk about an _adult_ novel with your younger sister?"

He stopped next to her and gave a show of thinking on it, "Yes, yes I do."

Her eye brow twitched, "The plot, nothing else."

He chuckled again and stuck out his hand, "Then we have a deal."

He grasped his with her own, "Yes, you help me keep my image and I live through immense amounts of embarrassment. Sound about right?"

He was practically shaking with mirth, "Yes it does."

"Good," she glared at him then looked at the page before her to go on from where she left off, "Now poof away like a good shinobi and let me read."

He bowed to her, making her eye twitch, "Yes oh, mighty Princess Hatake."

He 'poofed' away before she could hit him or do any form of physical harm to him, she restrained from going after him to just pumble him. After a moment a small smile formed on her pale lips and she giggled to herself in the middleempty road, 'It's like being with Miroku again.'

The monk was like her brother, her perverted, groping brother, but her brother. He always knew how to make her laugh, and even if he didn't know it, Kakashi seemed to have this ability as well. That alone made her less fearful of confronting him again.

Kagome read her brother's book for the next few blocks as she walked, soon passing up a chapter and on to the next, engrossed into the text. But something made her stop and close the book, now fully aware of her surroundings. She had felt another demonic aura, and it was very close to where she felt her Naruto's.

After putting her book in one of her scroll pouches Kagome jetted off, passing about five more blocks until she turned suddenly and looked down a street, eyes taking in every detail of where another Youkai was making its presence known to her senses.

First off her eyes traced Naruto and his team unharmed but shaken up. Thank Kami; Itachi would kill her if Sasuke had gotten harmed. The young Uchiha was currently in a tree, shock in his eyes, Naruto and Sakura are on the ground with three younger kids, maybe three years younger. From the way they stood around the two genin Kagome knew that they were frightened by the last three shinobi on the street.

Sharp eyes studied the three figured in different clothing. In her mind, it was made up that they are not from around Konoha, and this is made a fact when one slightly turns to leave towards her and their hitai-ate are seen.

'Sand Village.' She narrows her eyes at them. There is two male, and one female like the normal genin team so she assumes that they are here for the exam. The female is carrying a very large metal object, a closed fan maybe, she stands taller than the other two with bleached blonde hair divided into four pony tails.

The next one is the one slightly turned towards her and is wearing all black and she recognizes his face paint from the angle as a puppeteer's make-up and assumes that is what is wrapped up on his back. Both of them seem to be older than the last, but she can feel their fear of the red head.

And the last one is the one she can feel the Youkai coming from, and in the way that it is coming from him she can guess that the demon is sealed within him like it is with Naruto. It is weaker, but makes him far stronger than any normal genin with the power she feels coming from his core.

It is this red haired, blue eyes genin that finally turns around and sees her. The miko makes her face just as emotionless as his when their eyes connect, "What is going on here?"

Everyone turns and looks at her in shock as her voice could have cut through metal without a problem, none of them having sensed her arrival. Gasps are heard and she stares at them, waiting for an answer.

_!!!!_

After Iruka had forced the genin of team seven to abandon Kagome and Kakashi at the ramen stand, the three of them just walked down a street, all thoughts to their selves. Naruto was thinking of the upcoming exam, daydreaming about coming out victorious in ways not possible for his skill level. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand, were thinking about this new woman, Kakashi's half sister.

Sakura thought she seemed nice enough, not at all like her older brother from what she could see. Sasuke, on the other hand, was thinking of her strength. Was she as strong as her brother? What kind of Jutsu does she use, and if she uses elemental jutsu, what element or elements does she favorer. He remembered over hearing her and Naruto that morning, with the fact that she would be participating in the exam. And he really couldn't wait to see how she fought.

Even if she is in her twenties and still a genin, he can tell she is not to be underestimated, if not for anything then just because she is a Hatake. She had said she had grown up in a shrine, who knows what kind of training she could have gotten there.

"Oi, Teme, let's go train for the exam!"

With a barely hidden twitch Sasuke looked over at the other male of his team who was looking at him with a wide grin. It's not that he hates the blonde; it's just that the Uchiha finds him incredibly annoying.

Before the onyx eyes shinobi could say anything Sakura spoke up, "Shut up Naruto! We just finished training; Sasuke-kun must be tired!"

This time his eyes brow fully twitched; as annoying as Naruto was, his pink haired fan girl was ten, no, twenty times worse. He fought the urge to growl at her in his annoyance as he spoke, cutting of Naruto as he went to complain, "Sakura-chan."

He ignored the way Naruto looked at him with envious eyes as he got Sakura's full attention by just saying her name. He could swear that hearts have entered her eyes and resists the urge to gag. Instead his eyes narrow, "Shut up, and stop talking for me. Compared to Naruto, you need immense training so stop acting above him."

And then he walked away, leaving two shell-shocked team members in his dust. Naruto was trying to figure out if he had just heard his rival right, or if by some chance he had fallen asleep at the ramen stand and was dreaming.

Sakura felt like she had just been slapped and wanted to cry, 'I am weaker, I do less than everyone else on missions!'

Wallowing in self pity Sakura turned around and walked slowly in the other direction. Naruto decided that he was indeed dreaming and turned around to ask Sakura on a date just to keep it a happy dream, when he heard movement behind him.

(1)The blonde looked behind him and his eye brow twitch at the sight of a box with two eye holes that was painted to look like a rock. 'Suppose to be a rock?'

Naruto turned around and walked away, but the 'rock' fallowed him. With a small smirk he jerks back around, pointing to the 'rock', "Ha! I act like I am looking forward, but feint! What kind of rock is square with two holes! I see right through that!"

Some grumbling could be heard from under the rock and the blonde watches as the box is over turned and three younger kids comes out from under it. He recognizes one right off the bat "Oh, it is you Konohamaru…." He frowns, "Huh? What is with the goggles?"

The named kid strikes a pose with his thumbs up, "We are coping the old you Bro!"

A little bored Naruto put his arms behind his head, "Ahh…"

Konohamaru leapt forward and pointed at the old female, "What do you mean by 'Ahh'?" He frowned at Naruto, "Hey, you are cold lately bro!"

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh and blew off the brunette's words, "So, what do you want?"

The only female of the group stepped up to him and the blonde ignored the two males as they whispered behind her, probably about him, as she talks, "Umm, leader, are you free?"

Naruto brightened up, thinking of his plans, "Nope!" He struck a pose, "I'm Training!"

"What!?" All three of the shinobi in training burst out in disappointment, "But you said you would play shinobi with us today!"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah…" He took a stop back, 'If I play with them it will take all day…'

"Um…" At the new voice Naruto and his crew turned to see that Sakura was still standing there, "Why would a shinobi 'play' Shinobi?"

Sakura stared at the dobe of her team and resisted the urge to cry again, 'I'm below him…?'

Next to Naruto Konohamaru looked up at his 'rival', "Hey bro, who is this girl?"

The orange clad shinobi effectively ignored him, 'Man, she is making me nervous by looking at me like that…'

After being ignored the dark eyes leader of the younger group turned at studied the pink haired girl that was in turn, staring at Naruto, 'She is staring at bro like she wants to eat him alive…'

Suddenly and idea clicked in Konohamaru's head and he brightened up and looked at Naruto in approval, "Not bad bro."

A little confused the blonde looked down at him with his eye brow raised, "Huh?"

Konohamaru smirked, "Is she your," he made a hand movement with his pinky figure, "This?"

Naruto couldn't help it as his mind started to wonder, "Wow, you brats are very perspective…"

"Wrong!"

It shouldn't have shocked him, but suddenly Naruto found himself thrown back with an immense pain in his cheek. She had punched him. Konohamaru gasped as he watched Naruto be thrown into a nearby fence, "BRO!"

He glared at the offending female that had just punched his 'hero', "How Dare you!" The he and his two friends run to assist the dazed Shinobi.

Naruto just laid there, not really sure which way was up, and which way was down. The female of the group gasped, "No, leader! Don't die!"

Konohamaru looked back over to the pink hared female, "You bitch!"

Big mistake.

Sakura ran at them, fists raised and started going at not just Konohamaru, but Naruto as well. When satisfied, and feeling a little better about herself, she started to walk away. Konohamaru's friend, the one with the glasses watched her go for a moment before leaning down, "Konohamaru-kun? Are you all right?"

Konohamaru sat up, with great amounts of pain, "Damn it bro, that big fore headed…Is that really a girl? Seriously, Bro?"

Naruto felt dread in his very heart and wanted to cry as he turned to look in the direction Sakura had gone off in, praying that she had not heard the idiotic words that had left Konohamaru's mouth. Unfortunately, she did.

He stood up and braced himself, then turned and ran with his crew as she turned with angry eyes and chased after them.

They weren't looking where they were going, and unfortunately, Konohamaru ran into someone. He fell back down on his bum and everyone else stopped and looked in horror at who Konohamaru had just collided with. The brunette's body shook as a much taller male, and a shinobi by his garb and hitai-ate as he was stared down at.

"That hurts," to his utter horror the new male reached down and picked Konohamaru up by his green scarf, "That hurt you little piece of shit."

Naruto took several steps forward, "Konohamaru!"

Sakura suddenly felt very nervous and shook a little as she noticed that the male was not alone and a lighter haired female stood not far off. Something was mumbled between her the two new shinobi that she could not catch, bat all she could think of was apologizing, "Sorry, we were just messing away.'

But Naruto had to break in and ruin her chance of getting everyone out without anyone getting hurt, "Hey, Fat ass, let go of him!"

_!!!!_

Kankuro just looked over at the loudmouth blonde and glanced at the hitai-ate over his forehead, 'A Leaf Genin…'

The Puppeteer couldn't help but chuckle to himself and ignore his sister's words, as well as the other genin's and raised the boy who had run into him, just a bit higher. He laughed to himself, "Let's play a little before the boss comes."

He watched with glee as the blonde lost his cool and ran at him screaming, "You Bastard!"

With his own evil chuckle he clenched his hand and called on his chakra threads and tripped the loud mouth with ease, "Leaf genin", he paused to laugh, "Are weak."

The blonde tried again to rush him, but the pink haired female of the group was smart enough to hold him back and he could hear mutters of 'stupid' from her. He decided since Gaara had yet to show up that he would continue to play, "You see, I hate midgets…" He raised his fist, "Especially younger rude ones…they make me want to kill them."

He enjoyed it as the younger Konoha residents shivered in fear and the other two genin gasped. Next to him Tamari sighed and looked away muttering, "Oh well, I'm not involved."

The blonde raised his fist at him, "You bastard!" The female stayed behind the loudmouth, a look of slight fear in her eyes, oh how he enjoyed that.

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the kid in his hand and readied to punch him, "Well, after this one I'll take care of the other annoying midget."

He didn't sense it until it was too late and impact happened. He dropped the kid and rubbed his suddenly sore arm, glaring at a tree not far away, "Hey!"

In the tree sat a black haired male, tossing a few rocking in one hand as he gazed down at himself and his sister, "What are you bastards doing in our village?"

Kankuro growled at the new genin in his mists, ignoring the shouts of 'Sasuke-kun' that came from the pick haired female. The kid that he had dropped ran to his friends but all he could do was glare as he rubbed his hand.

Ebony eyes met his eyes, "Get lost."

This further angered the sand Nin, "Hey, Punk. Get down here!"

He was just stared at and he pulled Karasu off his back, "I hate show offs like you the most!"

From behind him Tamari decided it was time to interfere, "Are you even going to use Karasu!?"

"Kankuro, stop it!"

A shiver went down both sand shinobi's backs and they looked up to where the voice came from and found their younger brother standing upside-down on a branch not far from Sasuke, "You are an embarrassment to our village."

While everyone else looked at the new arrival in shock Kankuro took a nervous step back, "G-Gaara."

Those heartless blue eyes stared at him, "Loosing yourself in a battle, how pathetic. Why do you think we even came to Konoha?"

It was all Kankuro could do to point at the leaf Shinobi and blame it on them, "Listen Gaara, they started it and…"

He stopped talking, he was getting 'that' look, "Shut up or I will kill you."

Fear racked the puppeteer's body, "Okay, I'm sorry."

Next to him Tamari leapt in to help him, "I'm also sorry, really sorry…"

Gaara ignored them and looked over the other occupant of the tree, "Sorry to you guys."

Before any of the leaf Nin could react Gaara was surrounded by sand and teleported in between Kankuro and tamari, "Looks like we got here early, but…" Gaara straitened up, "We didn't come here to play."

Kankuro held back the urge to back away from the red head that was suddenly closer, "I know that…"

Again he was ignored and Gaara turned to go, "Let's go."

But Gaara paused and a new voice made them all jerk around and stare at another new comer, "What is going on here?"

And she was no Genin, Probably a higher Chunin or Jounin. And by her Hitai-ate, Kankuro knew they were in trouble. She wasn't glaring at the, but her frown and crossed arms were enough to make the Puppeteer shiver. Her grey eyes are hard and her black hair flows in the wind from her high pony tail.

None of the Sand Shinobi spoke, Gaara was to shocked that she had been able to sneak up on them. Behind them Kankuro was able to hear the loudmouth suddenly make a whooping sound,"Kagome-chan!"

Finally those eyes left Gaara and she looked behind them, "Naruto-kun, is anyone hurt?"

"That cat eared one attacked Konohamaru!" Kankuro froze as even Gaara and Tamari's eyes landed on him, but oddly it was the gray eyes that scared him the most, and that is saying something with who Gaara is.

She took a step forward, "Is that so?"

The little brat who had run in to him spoke up, "Yes! He said he was going to kill me!"

And now Kankuro knew he was screwed.

**TBC**

**A/n: **I'm breaking down. I need a beta. I can't get everything, no matter how much I don't want help. Just grammar and stuff like that. If you want to be my beta, you cannot try to change the tense of anything, because then you will annoy and confuse me. If you are interested, send me a note. Just be warned that you will have to beta every chapter already written, not just those to come.

Thank you for being patient with me. I kept getting stuck on this chapter; it was very frustrating until I finally figured a way to work it all out. Sorry if it wasn't the meeting you wanted between Kakashi and Kagome, they are working one step at a time, they will not jump into their new relationship all of the sudden.

(1) Hehe, I love taking parts directly from the true plot, makes it easier. Btw, I do not own that part of the story and I proclaim that it was not originated out of my mind, so no suing!

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	10. Two Weasels

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over

**Parings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome, Itachi/??, Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/ Naruto, Lee/Sakura, Shippo/Hinata, Sasuke/ ??, Asuma/Kurenai

**Spoilers:** If you aren't up to date (I am to Sasuke going to get the eight tailed demon) then go Google 'Naruto Manga Returns'

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Beta:** Jade Aislin (I'll post the beta'ed version when they are done.)

**A/n: **Um…I seem to notice that I can't decide a paring for the Uchiha brothers…..I am personally okay with The Itachi/Sasuke paring, and see a way to make it work here. I have opened a Poll on my page; vote for it or against it.

I am not ignoring any suggestions that my reviewers have given me for the two…I just don't see how to make those work as a side pairing because I would need to dedicate more time to them then the main pairing to make it work.

Now that I have gotten that out, on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Two Weasels

Kagome watched as the puppeteer froze in fear, "Is that so?

One of the young Civilians spoke up, a little boy with goggles and a green scarf stepped out from behind Naruto shyly and pointed with a shaky figure at the puppeteer, "Yes! He said he was going to kill me!"

Anger boiled in Kagome's gut as her gaze suddenly hardened and she was forced to restrain her killing intent, "You are from Sunagakure, our allies and our guests, how dare you threaten one of our civilians, a child no less."

The puppeteer and the female took a step back from her in fear; they knew it was restrained, but they could still feel her chakra from where they stood, and the power they felt was terrifying. The red head didn't react and she met his gaze, not affected by his killing intent in the least after living around full fledge demons twenty-four seven for half of her life.

Finally those eyes looked over at the puppeteer, "Kankuro, apologize."

The newly named Sand Nin looked at the younger male in shock, and looked as if he was about to protest, but the red head's gaze alone silenced him and he suddenly turned around and bowed stiffly, "I apologize for my behavior."

Kagome watched as Sasuke landed next to his team mates. He ignored Kankuro by not even sparing him a glance, but Sakura slowly nodded her head with wide eyes, unable to speak like Naruto next to her who was string at his newest friend. He seemed shocked by her change in attitude and no matter how much her heart clenched at the hurt there in his blue eyes, she forced herself to look away. The civilians don't know how to react, to affect by the killing intent hanging in the air to say anything.

The miko's eyes connected with the blue-green eyes of leader of the sand Nin, she could see the demon in them, and she could feel its blood lust for her. Without thinking she flared her miko aura and the demon hid inside his host. The Host gazed at her in pure confusion, and she could see a bit of sanity in his eyes with his demon hiding.

The host, she could tell, wasn't insane himself, but indeed sleep deprived and probably wasn't taught to love or be loved. Like her Naruto he probably had a hard life and had been betrayed and hated most of and if not all of his short life; and by the looks of it, never got the love Naruto finally found. It was not the host's fault, but unlike Naruto, where his demons seemed to be completely sealed, the red heads did not seem to be so restrained.

This greatly worried the mother at heart.

She held back the urge to take him away and figure out all his problems and help solve them. But she couldn't do that, she isn't in the feudal era where she would not be questioned for motives for doing such a thing, but in a world of sneaky and suspicious Shinobi.

She held back her aching heart as his eyes suddenly turned back to ice, probably not understanding the chance at a true relationship he was getting ready to be offered. He closed up, and hardened, staring her down and she was forced to do the same, "You are here for the exam, are you not? Where are your passes?"

The female was the one to speak up, pulling out her pass as she hid her confusion at was happening with her youngest brother and this Konoha Shinobi, "Yes, we are." She stood proudly and Kagome had to hold back a smile as she was reminded of herself, "I am Tamari no Suna."

The puppeteer looked at her from his side angle, his pride still deeply injured even as he tries to hide it. She hates to admit it, guessing that he was probably treated the same as the demon host, if not a little better; but he seriously needed to learn not to mess with Konoha Civilians "Kankuro no Suna."

He wasn't glaring at her when their eyes connected and at that moment she noticed the connections between all three's auras. They were all related, brothers and sister. Kagome decided to figure out who would treat their children so and then beat the bloody hell out of the arrogant ass hole.

Kagome immediately pushed down those murderous thoughts, thinking way to much like a feral demon than was physically and mentally safe. She distracted herself by looking at the demon host as he introduced himself, "Gaara no Suna." His eyes narrowed at her with a scrutiny she hadn't seen since Sesshomaru discovered she could fight, "I require your name as well."

Kagome debated on telling them her clan name, but knew they would find out sooner or later because of what it was and the rumors that would soon be all over –if not already- Konoha, "Hatake Kagome." She turned her head slightly in the direction she had just come from and the way they had been going, "I believe you were leaving."

Gaara stared at her for a moment, body tense, "We were." He motioned to the rest of his team, "Let's go."

Kagome watched them as they walked by, her eyes never leaving them until they were out of sight. She knew she would have to watch them, something was up with them. And if anything, she needed to see this Gaara alone and work that magic in relationships she was always being told she had. He needed someone that was for sure. And so did his siblings.

"You didn't need to interfere."

Breaking away from her thoughts, gray eyes looked at the Uchiha with a little shock as he glared at her with a malice that almost hurt her. She blinked at him in confusion and in the back of her mind she hates Uchiha Madara all the more because of all the trouble he caused, "I didn't, but that doesn't mean I couldn't."

"Just because you are Kakashi's sister does not mean you can come into our lives like that, so don't try to get all friendly with us." He was glaring at her, his fists clenched. He shocked her and his team too, it seemed, as they were both looking at Sasuke like he had grown another head.

She was unaffected by his hatred no matter his efforts to scare her and raised a brow at his behavior, "Please keep in mind that there are civilians with you Uchiha-san. I knew you did not need saving, but I could not stand aside as they were put in danger." She glanced at Naruto and gave him a small smile, "See you Naruto-kun."

He nodded dumbly, "See you."

She nodded to the little kids who were staring at her with big eyes, and then with the proper hand signs Kagome teleported away, leaving a slightly guilty Sasuke, a dumbfounded Naruto, a shocked Sakura and three awe struck civilians.

_!!!!_

Kakashi looked up at the sky as it darkened, and a small smile on his face. Today had been a good day for the Copy Nin. He had finally gotten to meet his sister and she didn't seem all that bad; she was reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' after all. This told him that she was at least accepting and willing to learn about something or someone before discriminating against them or it.

He couldn't wait to see her in action. From the stories she told the Hokage about her life, Kakashi knew it would be epic if she really had to put effort into winning. Just the way she walked, head held high, back straight and movement fluid showed that she was a graceful and confident fighter. And the way she carries a katana in the open with pride, it made him shiver with the thought of seeing her kick ass.

After he had left her reading, Kakashi had went to a meeting at Hokage tower and stood next to Asuma and Kurenai as they nominated their first year genin to take on the Chunin exam. He truly believed that they were ready to take on the exam. Even if he got through it easily on his first try, he would lie if he said that he thought his team would as well. It wouldn't be easy, and he doubted they would go through without a scratch.

He could see Sasuke getting through the exam without a hitch because all of the torturous training he puts himself through to be able to defeat his brother, and maybe Naruto if he stopped being head strong and rash. And together, when they actually decided to work with one another, they would defiantly not go down without majorly injuring their enemy first.

Sadly, on the other hand, Sakura needed more training; the Jounin knew for a fact that this event would open her eyes and hopefully get her attention away from Sasuke and make her pay attention to her jutsu. After all, her team couldn't be there for her at all times, and she could barely defend herself at times if at all.

In the week before the exam, Kakashi knew he would have to train them hard, and now that he wasn't distracted, he could, because they needed it. Lately their team work has been suffering; he only wishes that he could get through to them.

As soon as Kakashi stopped in front of his apartment, he knew his day was getting ready to get ugly. He remembers just fine, the look his lover had given him at the meeting and he shivered in fear at the thought of the mother-hen Iruka.

He knows that the chunin is overly protective of Naruto, and that he would really have to explain himself before his lover accepted that the Jinchuuriki was ready to leave the nest.

_!!!!_

By night time they still hadn't found anything and it was irking Weasel. They were at a dead end and all he wanted to do was go back to Konoha to check on Kagome and keep an eye on his brother. But that seem impossible at the moment as their search came up empty, but the mission was to find the missing Nin and they could not leave until they finished the mission.

Sharingan still activated Weasel surveyed his surroundings under the light of the crescent moon. He felt a sense of home under the barely there moon, it reminded him of the west and that calmed him just slightly. He closed his eyes and reached out his senses, searching hard for anything that his eyes had missed. He would have to be honest though, it wasn't the first time he had done this throughout the day; he was just doing it to put some kind of effort into searching.

He could feel the squad leader not far away, talking with Owl and Lioness. Two of the others were making a perimeter to make sure no one enters or leaves the ruins and the last member of the team was in the village looking around. He recognized their auras right off the bat, but the two others he felt were new, but one he recognized.

His red eyes snapped open and he jerked around, a shiver running down his spine, 'Not good. Not good at all.'

Behind him the Squad leader called out, attention attracted at the jerk movement the normally graceful ANBU showed, "What is it?"

Weasel leapt back to on what was left of a stone wall, right in front of Crow, just a little bit higher than him, "We aren't alone anymore."

Crow, Lioness and Owl looked around and probably sent out their senses, but Weasel only had eyes for what was coming from the distance. They were hiding their chakra, really well, but he was trained to sense auras and those, he could feel. He deactivated his Sharingan, knowing that even if those that are not of Uchiha blood couldn't see it, another Sharingan could see the unique chakra that the blood limit emitted. He hid his aura, his chakra, anything that would identify him as Uchiha Itachi in hopes of not being recognized.

He leapt down from the wall and stood behind Crow and Owl, pulling down on his hood to hide his mask as much as possible, "He cannot know of my existence."

He got odd looks before it seemed to click in Crow's mind as his next orders were to conceal their selves and to make certain that Weasel was not seen by their new visitors. So, looking like any other ANBU that just happened to get Itachi's old mask, Weasel hid with his team in the shadows of the ruins, praying that his murderous clone would not discover him or any of his platoon and that they were able to make it out alive.

When Weasel grabbed onto a kunai, it wasn't because he was going to fight; no He can't fight. Even if he was trained in another world completely, no one knew better than an Uchiha, the basics that were practically drilled into their heads from birth. And the Clone would no doubt recognize those basics; even if Weasel's fighting style had drastically changed over the years under Sesshomaru and Kagome's wing.

He couldn't use his fire based jutsu either, because it is all Uchiha based. And his Genjutsu would be useless against his self, a Genjutsu master. Though, the thought of testing out his clone's ability with genjutsu made him a bit gitty with the thought of getting a real challenge, and to show that the original is always better.

He would have to set traps, he has enough exploding slips on him to blow the Hokage Monument to hell and back three times. So he carefully pulled those out, wrapping some around his throwing weapons, and some on the ruins around him. Can't recognize someone if there is an explosion in the way. And this is something he would defiantly not resort to ten years ago.

_!!!!_

Kagome has this gut feeling.

That something was up with her ANBU brother. She knew the feeling wasn't because of anyone else she cared about in this world, because she had already checked up on everyone else. Naruto is peacefully sleeping, hugging a large stuffed toad to his chest. Sasuke is asleep as well, peacefully now that she calmed his nightmare ridden mind.

Someday she was going to find Madara and show him how she killed demons that were cocky and felt like messing with the lives of those around them.

She had checked up and Iruka and Kakashi…and wished she hadn't with every fiber of her being and bleeding eyes. She had even checked up on Sakura, and still she could not find anything wrong here in Konoha. So something has to be wrong with Itachi.

She couldn't sleep, and was pacing across the top of the Hokage monument as she tried to calm down. She had come up here, remembering that Itachi said that when you stand on top of the monument it felt like you could reach the stars, and maybe that would calm her nerves. It did feel as if you jumped a little bit, you could grab a star out of the sky, but her gut was still clenching and aching.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill something or just cry.

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome held back the urge to screech and jump in fright, and felt like kicking herself in the ass for letting her guard down, again. Calmly she turned around to see her guest and found the Hokage looking at her oddly. His pipe was in his mouth and his arms were held behind his back. She blinked away her shock, "Hokage-sama?"

He looked at her was questioning eyes, "It is two in the morning Kagome-san, what on earth are you doing up this early in the morning?"

Her jaw dropped, "Two…in the morning?"

His face grew worried, "What had you so distracted that you didn't even know the time?"

She bit her lip, and looked away to the stars, "Tachi-kun once said that you could almost grab the stars when you were on top of the Hokage Monument, I came up her to see if it was true."

"Yes, but we both know that is not the real reason." He didn't buy it. He pulled out his pipe and dumped the ashes out, "You don't pace when you are star gazing, Kagome-san. What is bothering you?"

Kagome looked down and sighed as she hugged herself, "Something is wrong with Itachi."

When she looked up at him he seemed to be a bit confused, "He is out on a mission yes? There is always a chance for danger or death on a mission Kagome-san, especially with ANBU. I thought you would know that."

Kagome growled to herself and turned around in frustration, "I know that! That danger isn't any different from the feudal era when we could be attacked or killed at any moment. "She hugged herself and looked back at the Hokage as he studied her with aged and wizened eyes, "I know that he can handle himself in any situation with ANBU because he has gone into battle against the odds too many times to count and came out unharmed. But _something_ is wrong."

The Sandaime sighed and chewed on his pipe, "What could it be then Kagome-san?"

He was trying to comfort her, and the miko knew he really did care; this wasn't him trying to just get another female crazy with worry to go to bed. Her gray eyes downcast to the ground, "I don't know, and I guess that is what is unnerving me the most. In the feudal era I could usually guess what was happening, but here I can rarely be sure of anything anymore."

She felt a touch on her shoulder and she looked up to a sad smile and kind eyes, "I can see where you are coming from Kagome-san. You are in a new world that you know only the past to, and from scrolls your father wrote from memory. You have jumped from one dangerous situation to the next and everything is different. You have lost the precious control you once had over your life."

She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes and she fought to keep from crying in front of her new leader but her sight kept blurring, "I don't know what I would have done if I came here alone, Hokage-sama. Tachi is me sturdy ground here, if I lose him too-"

She lost her voice as the thought of losing him like everyone else passed through her mind, the tears started to fall and she allowed herself to be hugged and she lost control over her fears and emotions He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his white robe, fisting the material as her legs threatened to fall under her.

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes after he saw her like this, but for the life of her she couldn't care at the moment. She has the right to cry Kami damn it!

_!!!!_

Kankuro couldn't sleep. It wasn't like Gaara's 'I can't sleep', because, let's face it, Gaara's 'I can't sleep because I have a demon sealed within me that will go on a killing rampage if I go to sleep' totally beats his 'I can't sleep because we are guests to a village we are going to backstab and attack when they least expect it so I feel too uncomfortable to sleep'. But either way, Kankuro can't sleep, so he decided to take a walk to see the Hokage monument.

It was one of the village's greatest sites, a geographic achievement to behold. And he wanted to see it before it was destroyed. His only problem being…he had somehow gotten himself lost. He was not always getting lost, but he did so more than healthy for a shinobi. And this was a new low for the puppeteer.

Kankuro stopped and glared at the forest around him, and damning it for having so many trees that looks so alike. Tamari would probably fall on her ass laughing at him if she found out. This thought made him glare even harder at the unsuspecting and innocent looking trees the loomed around him. His grip on the strap holding Karasu to his back tightened, wishing he was back in the desert that had not trees to utterly confuse him.

Deciding that standing in one spot meant he wasn't going to get even more lost, but it also meant he wasn't getting anywhere either, Kankuro trudged on through the underbrush, too lazy to climb a tree because it was too dark to use that method to find out where he was. After about ten more minutes the forest started to thin out and Kankuro couldn't help the excitement that put a slight bounce in his step, until he heard voices.

He went into spy mode as the voices got louder and moved soundlessly and hidden until he could make out what was being said.

The first voice he could understand was male, and had an old and wizened feel to it. The puppeteer didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded like whoever it was they were playing the part of the helpful grandfatherly type, "He is out on a mission yes? There is always a chance for danger or death on a mission Kagome-san, especially with ANBU. I thought you would know that."

The other person growled, it was a very animalistic sound, not at all human and made Kankuro shiver and the dread of being discovered piled on as he recognized the voice that came after it, "I know that! That danger isn't any different from the feudal era when we could be attacked or killed at any moment." The Kunoichi that got him in trouble earlier paused, and when she spoke again she was a little calmer, "I know that he can handle himself in any situation with ANBU because he has gone into battle against the odds too many times to count and came out unharmed. But _something_ is wrong."

Kankuro's trained ears could pick up a barely audible sigh from the other person before he spoke again, "What could it be then Kagome-san?"

When the kunoichi spoke again Kankuro was shocked to hear defeat in her voice, as if she had been thrown down too many times, and just couldn't get back up this time "I don't know, and I guess that is what is unnerving me the most. In the feudal era I could usually guess what was happening, but here I can rarely be sure of anything anymore."

Kankuro heard clothing shift around, clothing that sounded a lot like the robe his father always wore and this made him stop and think of the possibilities of the old man being the Hokage. More was being said by the suspected Kage, but he spoke so lowly even Kankuro couldn't understand the words being said.

But he could clearly hear the distressed words of the Kunoichi when she spoke again. The word and tone clenched at his heart that had long ago blocked off emotion, and all he could think was using this against her, "I don't know what I would have done if I came here alone, Hokage-sama. Tachi is me sturdy ground here, if I lose him too-"

She stopped talking as her voice cracked and Kankuro could hear her sob, she just had breakdown. The old man continued to mutter soothing words until she calmed down to silent cries and weak hic-ups. After a minute of this Kankuro decided he had heard enough, and with a smirk her left, forgetting about his site-seeing plans, they could wait another night.

He and Tamari had some plotting to do.

_!!!!_

Weasel watched behind his bolder as two figures came into view, a glare set on his face behind his mask as memories surfaced. He glanced of his clone for a moment or two before looking over at his traveling partner. He eyed the zanbatou belted to the tall figure's back, and the bandages that covered its length. He could feel that the sword had its own aura, and he really didn't want to find out what such a sword was capable of with the thought of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's heritage fangs.

He prayed to Kami that the sword couldn't do anything like that for his team mates' sakes. If so, he has his own blade; you could say that it was most defiantly not the standard ANBU issued Katana. Unless their blades could set blood on fire with barely a thought from their owner, he doubted that.

"We have guests Kisame."

Weasel looked at his clone with a glare as glowing red eyes looked over his team's positions. He readied his hands to make his tags explode when Kisame's blue skinned hand reached for his sword, "Really now, think they'll be more fun than the last batch of Hunter Nin?"

Itachi looked from his partner to the barely there chakra signatures hidden among the ruins of the old castle. If he did not have the Sharingan, he would have missed them and the unique signatures that Konoha ANBU masks give off, "If those are an older generation of Konoha ANBU, then you will have your play time."

Weasel's eyes narrowed, but did not give away to the anger he felt at being so close to the _thing_ that killed his entire clan. He forced his eyes onto the Platoon leader, waiting for any order on what to do, anticipation he knew he shouldn't act on welling up inside him.

Everyone was ready to fight, ready to defend their selves…when a Giant toad the size of a horse came out of nowhere, a white haired man on its head. Realization hit everyone as soon as the man looked up to reveal a pair of black eyes with red lines going from his eyes past his chin. The Toad Sage looked around with rapidly blinking eyes. He barely glanced at the ANBU Platoon's position before looking over at two cloaked figures.

He cocked his head and grinned, "Did I stop a party?"

Weasel watched as Kisame gripped his blade and started to get into a fighting position and the Uchiha didn't doubt that he would have attacked the Legendary Sanin if it wasn't for Itachi's hand on his arm, "Not now, Kisame. We Leave."

If Weasel didn't know any better, the blue skinned man actually pouted at this order, but seconds later they were gone with a leave carrying wind and a swirl of water. When they were gone the Sanin jumped up and with a poof the toad tuned into the ANBU that had been sent off to the village, and Jiraiya landed next to him. It is only then that the ANBU team relaxed and came out from their hiding places.

Crow walked up to the Toad Sage and bowed, "Jiraiya-sama, you saved us from a very serious battle, thank you."

The much older man smiled and bowed slightly back, "Not a problem. I have been keeping my eye on their organization and knew they would be here. Though, I wasn't going to make my presence known until Crane here told me that you were all up here."

Crow glanced at Crane for a moment as she walked over to Owl and Lioness, then he nodded, "Have you heard of the Missing Nin terrorizing the local village? That is why we were sent here."

"Don't worry, I took care of them when I got here two nights ago, didn't need them interfering with my investigation." Jiraiya looked them over with a smile, but frowned when he his eyes fell on Weasel.

Crow took this in with a relieved sigh, not noticing the man's reaction to one of his team members, "That's good, now we can go home and keep an eye out on the guests that are coming for the exam."

Weasel let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in when the Sanin looked away, his grin coming back to his face, "Really? It's that time again; I might just come with you and see how the next generation is doing."

Everyone knew Crow was smiling when he spoke again, "There are many promising Genin this year; it will be most interesting."

White hair shook with Jiraiya's head as he nodded, "I'll bet." He paused, "I guess I will be coming with you; when will you all be leaving?"

Crow looked around the ruins, "We need to pack up first, and then we will head out. We should probably be back as soon as possible."

Weasel took the longest to pack as he collected his tags, but soon they were all running back home. He hopes Kagome is okay alone, he still wishes he wasn't forced to leave her alone so soon.

_!!!!_

Silently Kagome was plotting the death of the sun as even her thick blanket could not hide her from its dreadfully-cheery light. Whoever's idea it was to put the bedroom window on the east side of the building needed a slow and very painful death. She would have preferred to have it on the west side, seeing the sunset had always calmed her.

Really, the miko was in no mood to wake up just yet; she was very content on sleeping in. She hadn't gotten back until about three hours ago, and to be honest, only half that amount of time to sleep. Her eyes were red and puffy and she now supported a sniffle as her nose refused to allow her easy breathing. Her body ached and she would kill for a box of chocolates right about now.

Or Itachi to be back, whichever comes first.

And damn it, whoever was knocking on her door so loudly was about to see a side of her that made Sesshomaru make any excuse he could get to get as far away from her as physically possible. With a growl that made demon armies shiver in fright, Kagome threw her nice comfy blanket off of her body. She didn't even have time to change, so she was still in her fight clothes, minus all weapons but her dagger of course.

Somehow she managed to not stomp to her front door. But, from his aura, Kagome could tell that the poor shinobi that had gotten the 'pleasure' to come get her about pissed his pants at the glare she sent him when she opened her door. She mentally tried to calm herself down as he nearly took several steps away from her, "Do you need something?"

She supposes that the question didn't need all the malice she put in those four words, but then she also supposes she really should invest in some curtains as soon as possible. The man actually shook, "Um…."

Her eye brow twitched, "Well…?"

He gulped down his fear enough to spit out, "You are wanted at Hokage tower."

And then he was gone. The miko stood there for a long moment, before taking in several deep breathes as her hand itched to slam her door shut. The poor thing wouldn't take that abuse, and would most likely be thrown off its hinges and through the wall of the building across the street from her. In fact, a woman shaking out a floor mat was frozen in her task to stare at the kunoichi with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

Kagome forced herself to not glare as she smiled weakly before turning on her heal and _softly_ shut her door.

She took a shower before she left, not just because she wanted one, but because she was not happy with being summoned with so little sleep. Another form of retaliation: she 'poof'ed into place right outside the Hokage's office window.

Inside the Office she spotted her brother, a white haired man she did not recognize and an ANBU platoon of seven, one she immediately recognized to be Itachi. Her anger was forgotten, and her crankiness passed for the moment as that mask looked in her direction. But he wasn't the only one, everyone turned to look at her as she stood on the other side of the glass.

She smirked to herself when the Hokage sighed in frustration as he stood from behind his desk and opened the window, "What is it with you and Kakashi?! Ever heard of a door?"

She blinked at him then gave him a fake smile, one everyone would know was fake, "Oh, I know how to use a door. This way was just so much funnier of an entrance."

He winced and everyone else gave a strained chuckle at her defiance, "I am sorry Kagome-chan. I know after last night that you would not have wanted to be up until well after noon, but something has come up."

The miko grew serious, looked from the old man to the new man for a moment, then to her adopted brother, "What happened Tachi?"

The Uchiha didn't have time to answer as the new man spoke up, once again drawing her attention, "Tachi?" He looked at the Hokage with wide eyes, "What is going on Sarutobi?"

Kagome studied the man, her gray eyes taking in details that would normally mean nothing, but after war gained lessons, meant a lot to her. His stance was that of power, but had an underlined playfulness to it, She wouldn't doubt it if he dealt with the seriousness of his Shinobi life with a prankster's view, and yet everyone seemed to hold him with respect.

'Who is he?' She had a feeling she could trust him, but wouldn't judge him just yet and waited for the Hokage to reply.

The old man sighed deeply and pulled out his pipe, "You can take off your Mask Uchiha-san." Weasel nodded and reached up and pulled off his white mask, revealing the face of one of the Shinobi they had just avoided battling, "This is the real Uchiha Itachi, Jiraiya."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the white haired man in a new light, '_He_ is one of the legendary Sanin!?'

The toad Sage's eyes studied Itachi's face for a moment, "Okay, I can trust you with that. But then who was the Akatsuki Member that we saw last night with the Sharingan?"

Kagome stopped breathing for a moment, suddenly understanding the uneasy feeling she got last night. She turned to her adopted brother with wide and fearful eyes, "You ran into that_ thing_ last night!? Did anything happen?"

Itachi held back a smile as Kagome's mothering side came out and shook his head, "No 'Gome, Jiraiya-sama appeared before anything happened and it and its partner left."

Before Kagome could launch herself at Itachi in a bear hug, Jiraiya decided he had had enough and wanted those answers, unreadable eyes looked at Kagome, "And you are?"

Kagome looked away from Itachi and took a step towards him and bowed slightly with respect she knew the man deserved but had yet to truly gain from someone of her status in the feudal era, "Hatake Kagome."

When she looked up again and stood strait the miko had to hold back a little smirk at his shocked expression. His eyes were wide and she could see his eyes swift back and forth between Kakashi and the Hokage. She wasn't shocked when her older brother came up behind and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Jiraiya, Meet my younger half sister, Kagome."

Some of the confusion lifted away, "But how?"

Kagome couldn't help it, "Well, you see. When my mother and father loved each other very much," she started to make motions with her hands, "They-"

"Kagome-san!" The Hokage had interrupted her with a shocked look on his face, "That is something I expected Kakashi to say, but you?"

Kagome blinked at him and frowned, "What do you mean?"

_!!!!_

Itachi watched her look innocent with a hidden smirk, knowing that this was her way of easing the tension in the room. It was just what she had learned to do. Her Shinobi life had hardened her, yes, but had also given her a new respect for laughter…and she spent too much time around dirty minded Youkai then a woman should. She had a form of crude humor at times, but it was usually toned down and only came out when she was with 'her boys'.

But the Hokage had pissed her off, she wasn't about to but her polite lady act up for him, she just wasn't in the mood. But having some form of respect for the man, Itachi interfered before she could go any farther, "'Gome, think of Chocolate and neon colored hair."

He got odd looks from his fellow ANBU for such an odd statement from the normally silent Uchiha, but Kagome was back behind her mask now, ambit a little happier than normal, but that made sense since she and Kakashi seemed to have bonded with the way he was leaning on her and she was allowing it.

He watched as Kakashi whispered something into her ear and she smiled ever so slightly with a barely visible nod. Itachi wonder what that had been about, but would wait till later, they had other pressing matters. Within the next hour the toad Sanin knew everything about how Itachi and Kagome are in Konoha. He didn't seem to be all that shocked by the otherworldly tale, no pun intended.

Sadly, any talk with Kagome would have to wait till he went off duty around seven, as he and his platoon were suppose to patrol the village while visitors were out and about. He would get this kind of duty at random hours through the duration of the exams, randomized so enemies couldn't predict when certain ANBU would be on patrol, if they caught a glance of the masked Shinobi, that is.

Hardly any ANBU would be leaving the village during the event, lower ranked shinobi would as any enemy needed to believe that they were unprepared and doing on with life like normal. But even during times of peace their eyes were not blinded.

'Let there be more ANBU hidden in shadows, then those in the light.' One of his ANBU trainers said that to him.

Before putting his mask on before his platoon left, Itachi sent Kagome a look that said that they would talk later. Her gray eyed connected with his onyx and she nodded.

_!!!!_

Kagome watched as her adopted brother left, Weasel mask in place. For a moment she wished he wasn't a shinobi, but the miko knew that that would be selfish. Itachi loved his position, and it wouldn't be right for her to take the order he gained in his life away from him when he needed it as bad as she did.

"So, I take it you two finally took up the courage to confront one another."

One and a half pairs of gray eyes met the Hokage's smile with slight confusion. Kakashi was no longer leaning on Kagome, but instead standing next to her, hands at his sides. It was with a glance at those empty hands that Kagome remembered the finished book in her back pouch. Ignoring the Hokage and Sanin in the room she reached in the pocket and pulled out the adult rated orange book.

She held it up to her brother whose eye saw it right off the back, "Here, I finished it last night when I couldn't sleep."

Kakashi also seemed to ignore the other to males in the room, taking the book back with a smile no one could see, though, he did notice the shock on both of their faces, "Did you enjoy it?"

"For reason different then you, I'm sure." She paused to give him a look, "It is really well written though. The plot line really drags you in."

The siblings' moment was interrupted with a gasp, "Kagome-san! You actually read that?"

Both Hatakes looked at the Hokage owlishly and the miko answered simply, "Why not? I like it."

Jiraiya smirked, "Yeah Sensei, I thought you like my books." He wasn't looking for the reaction from his old teacher; he already knew that reaction by heart. No, he wanted to see Kagome's.

While the Hokage sputtered to insist that he doesn't read such trash –even if everyone knows he is a closet reader of the books- Kagome stared at the Sanin, her opinion of him changing yet again, "Wait a moment, you wrote _Icha Icha Paradise_?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Yes, yes I did."

Kagome's face suddenly went sour and Kakashi had a hard time not laughing at the white hared man's reaction to this, "I am in-between thanking you for such great reading material, and slapping you because you remind me of Miroku."

Jiraiya stepped out on a limp nervously, "Who is this Miroku, so that I know why you want to slap me."

Kakashi and the Hokage listened in on this, both knowing little about Kagome's life besides the facts she gave them about what had happened to her, but both knew those were watered down.

Kagome took a step up to the pervert in disguise, emotionless because she knew it was making him jumpy to be in the presence of such a strong willed woman, "A perverted Monk that traveled and fought next to me in so many battles. While he became a brother in arms over the years, at the beginning he made an act of groping every woman's ass in site. This included me and my demon slayer friend, Sango."

She paused and stepped closer again, inside she smirked when he almost to a step back from her, "He also tried to, on many occasions, to come peek at us when we were at the hot springs…and regretted it deeply every single time." She finally let her smirk show with a wicked glint in her eyes, "You don't want to remind me of that part of Miroku."

The Sanin gulped down his sudden fear of his old friend's daughter, trying to think of anything that would change the subject. He thanked the heavens above when Kakashi chose to talk, "What did Itachi mean by chocolates and Neon hair earlier?"

Kagome blinked, looking over her shoulder at her brother, away from the cornered toad sage before her, "Are you just trying to distract me?"

Kakashi's only visible eye did the happy 'u' thing again, something Kagome was sure only Kakashi could pull off, "Why would you think that? I would love to see you pumble Jiraiya to a bloody pulp," he ignored the over exaggerated hurt gasp from the aforementioned shinobi and continued talking, "But I am also curious on Itachi's choice of words when it comes to calming down my sister for future situations.

The miko finally turned away from her prey and cocked her head slightly, "Okay, I'll bite. Chocolate has always had a calming effect on me, and thus it makes me happier to think about it."

"And neon colored hair?" Sanin, Jounin and Genin tried not to jump at the sound of the Hokage's voice, ashamed to be thinking that they had forgotten that he was even there. Which is ridicules because they are in his office to begin with…

Kagome couldn't hold back a little giggle, she rubbed the back of her head and her eyes grew distant as she looked out the window she had entered through, "Before the Final Battle, when I was away to see my mother in the future, my adopted Kit decided to prank Inuyasha, the Inu Hanyou, and unofficial leader of our group"

She looked back at them, a smile gracing her lips and an evil glint in her eyes, "he dyed our heroic leader's hair neon green. It was faded by the time I got back, but the coloring really took well to his snow white hair."

Jiraiya instinctively tried to hide his own white hair from the woman before him, fearing the worst from the look he was getting from her. The Hokage and Kakashi noticed this and shared a look that barely hid their amusement. Which, in turn, the toad Sage noticed and he gifted them with a glare and decided to remind Kakashi, with a smirk, "Hey, weren't you suppose to meet with your team an hour ago to tell them you entered them in the exam?"

The Hokage wasn't surprised and just shook his head and put his pipe back in his mouth and leaned back in his chair. Kagome, remembering that yesterday Naruto told her not to worry about being late because his sensei was always 'way late', looked to her brother for his answer.

For his credit, the Copy Nin had the decency to look shocked, "It's that time already?" He is reading his book again, when he pulled it out no one was really sure.

The miko's eye twitched, "Naruto wasn't kidding? You are always late?"

Amusement flared in the other Hatake's aura, annoyance in both of the other males and her eye brow twitched, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Before anyone had time to ask her what she meant Kagome walked up to her brother. They barely caught the hand signs she made before she jumped him, but they knew it was the teleportation jutsu by the way they both disappeared in a twirl of wind and leaves.

Jiraiya looked where they once were before looking at his old teacher, "You trust her?"

The Sandaime sighed and smiled, "Yes, I do…something tells me she is good for this village, and mostly, she will be good for Team Seven."

The Sanin once again looked where The White Fang's two children once were, "And Uchiha Itachi?"

"The real one," After getting a nod from his old student Sarutobi continued, "As long as we have Kagome's loyalty, we will forever have Itachi's. He truly wants to make Konoha his permanent home; he wants Kagome's happiness, and most of all, he wants to know his brother again."

"And if Sasuke will not give him that?"

Sarutobi's face grew sad, "Something tells me, that if our young avenger wants to kill Itachi, the ANBU will let him."

_!!!!_

On the other side of the village, on a bridge we all know so well, Kagome tackled Kakashi to the ground as they appeared in front of his stunned students, a smirk on her face as she steels his book again and runs to hide behind Naruto, the book firmly in her grasps.

The Genin weren't really sure how to take their sudden appearance, or the fact that their Jounin sensei was laying on the ground, looking just as shocked as they were, his one visible eyes wide as it found Kagome hiding behind his Orange clad student, "My book?"

Ignoring the presence of the stunned silent students for the moment Kagome smirked as him and shook her finger at him with disapproval, "It's your fault for being late."

He blinked at her, "But I have a valid excuse this time…"

And that is when Sakura and Naruto finally reacted, both pointing at him with accomplished looks on their faces. Together the shouted, "We knew it! You are always late on purpose!"

Kagome continued to smirk at him as he finally stood up, her eyes twinkled as she thought of something, "And what is that excuse?"

He couldn't say that they were both in the Hokage's office because what they were talking about is highly classified. And by the feel of his aura, he realized this,"I got lost on the road to life."

While Kagome just gave him a look, the louder two members of Team Sever yelled at him, calling him a liar and all he did was smile behind his mask. The Miko could have felt his amusement miles away.

She decided to ignore what appeared to be their meeting rituals to look over at her adopted brother's brother. Weather the genin knew it or not, he was her family, and to feel that pain in his aura was killing her. And the fact that she could feel Itachi's aura a few blocks off with his platoon meant that the ANBU could also feel the pain in his little brother's aura.

She truly couldn't wait for the day that both brothers knew the family love that was waiting to be accepted between them.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday."

Kagome chocked on her breathe when Sasuke suddenly talked. She smoothed over this to not let him notice as she looked him over. He was looking away, at the rest of his team, but his onyx eyes were looking at her with guilt. She didn't expect anything else out of him, so didn't ask him to clarify like she wanted.

Instead she gave him what he needed, a nod of her head. That was all he needed to know that she forgave him. Words weren't needed; she knew this from years of living and fighting next to Itachi. She smiled at him and he visually relaxed. A civilian wouldn't have noticed his tenseness, but she did and was happy to see him relax.

Both of them let their attention be drawn back to the rest of team Seven when Naruto seemed to be calm enough to ask why they meted to begin with.

Kagome held back a smile when Kakashi pulled out three slips of paper, recognizing them as what she had filled out to enter the exam. She could feel the pride in her brother's aura, "I have nominated you three for the Chunin exams."

While Sasuke and Naruto aura's screamed excitement at this announcement, all Kagome could do was look over at Sakura at the fear and sadness that filled her innocent aura. Realization took Kagome from the present as she watched Sakura fake her happiness as Kakashi explained where and when they needed to be to enter with those slips of paper.

She was reminded of herself at age fifteen.

Kagome nearly missed it when her brother disappeared, shooting her a curious look as he was at it. But she had a feeling this was something an accomplished male like her brother wouldn't understand.

Naruto brought her back to the present when he tackled her, hugging her around the neck, "Hear that? Hear that?! I'm going to be in the exam with you!"

She laughed at his actions, thinking quickly for a way to get alone with the other female shinobi, "Yes Naruto to I did, but know you really have to train if you are going against me."

And her plan worked as Naruto suddenly was dragging of a very reluctant Sasuke to go train, leaving her and Sakura behind. Grey eyes found the younger female giving an unsecure look at the slip of paper in her hand as sound of Naruto and Sasuke bickering could be heard fading away.

She took a deep breath and stepped up to the distracted pick haired youth, "You have so little faith in yourself."

Sakura's head jerked up, obviously forgetting that her teacher's sister was there, "W-what?"

Kagome smiled brightly at her and put on hand on her hip, "I can sense aura's Sakura-chan." She ignored the way the girl's eyes widened in shock, "And with that ability I can feel any emotion someone feels strongly. I bet you are better then you are giving yourself credit for."

With one last smile Kagome make the correct hand signs and disappeared, leaving Sakura feeling just a little better for herself.

**TBC**

**A/n: **I put fan art up of how I see Kagome in this fan fiction on my deviant. Search with the key words: Kagome Hatake Raiton Kage Fairytails13

You should find it.

Hope this chapter was good, I had fun writing Kankuro (he is my favorite character after all.) Sorry it took so long to finish it. I hope it gets easier to write now that I am past all the filler before the exam….

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	11. Chunin Exams: Part One

**Title:** Raiton Kage

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Kagome never met her father, but what if that was because he was from a different world, from the Naruto Universe. What if Kagome's father was the Konoha White Fang?

**Warnings:** Naruto x-over

**Parings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome, Itachi/??, Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/ Naruto, Lee/Sakura, Shippo/Hinata, Sasuke/ ??, Asuma/Kurenai

**Spoilers:** Please note that I have the Manga to go by as I write so I don't get any of my information wrong (and caught myself when I lose ideas), so as I am writing I am only putting down what is important to the character I am narrating in that scene. I will most likely be mentioning things you would not understand if you have not read the Manga.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Beta:** Jade Aislin…disappeared...they haven't responded to anything I have sent them….

**A/n: **The negative response to my poll on my profile is winning at the moment, so go vote if you want Itachi and Sasuke together. Thank you _Cero_ for your impute, that is why I am not against the pairing in most situations.

Now that I have gotten that out, on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Chunin Exams: Part One

_The first month had been mourning her disappearance with him locked up in his own room, refusing food and any amount of advice anyone sought to give him. The second month was spent on a near endless fighting spree, be it in the dojo with his brother or heir, or ended in the death any stupid youkai that dared defile his lands._

_The years that came after that where a combination of those first two months without her and looking for a way to find her. They never came close, but it eased their minds that they were at least trying to see her again._

_And then one day, ten years after the final battle that fate stole her from, a lord and his heir disappeared. His followers assumed that they finally cracked because of her disappearance, but their family knew otherwise._

_Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Shippo had disappeared in a pinkish glow, not at all unlike the glow of the purified jewel._

_!!!!_

With his platoon's shift over, Itachi had two places he needed to be. One, where he needed to end up was at his and Kagome's crappy apartment. But before he walked into that domain, with high hopes that his adopted sister had gotten some sense of sleep, he had to find a store that sold chocolate.

Now, he and his brother were never been ones to go for sweets, something they both shared a dislike to. So he had little clue where to find a shop with good enough chocolate to satisfy the beast that is Kagome…especially after so many years of not being in his home village.

The woman is obsessed with the stuff, which is good because it helps calm her whenever she is pissed. So there is no way he is going to talk to her without any form of the substance to offer as a peace offering.

That would be suicide, even if he wasn't the cause of her earlier anger.

The Elite Konoha ANBU was forced to ask for help.

Itachi could have asked anyone in his platoon for help, but that would greatly injure his pride, he had very little of it at the moment, but it was still there. And that leaves three other people that know of his existence and have knowledge of the village.

There was no way he was going to bug the Hokage at the moment, he had already created enough trouble as it is, that and the Kazekage had arrived earlier that day, and the two village leaders would no doubt being at meetings, even this late at night.

And that left two other people, the Toad Sanin and the Copy Nin.

Having an old history with Kakashi, and not wanting to confront the man alone just yet, Itachi set out to find Jiraiya…and found him in a whore house 'researching'.

Yeah, like Itachi was going to go in to a whore house unless he was being paid to for a mission. He quickly crossed the man off his list of people to go to, for anything but life or death situation. And even then, the pervert would be near the bottom of the list…it is a short list.

He was left with one option, he suddenly wished he had just thrown his image and pride to the side and asked Lioness or Crain where the best Chocolate shop was.

It took him nearly an hour to find Kakashi without being seen, and that is with the use of his Sharingan. He could defiantly not go home empty handed now, else he wishes for death.

Kakashi wasn't alone as he walked down the nearly always deserted street, side by side with someone Itachi could only guess was man's lover…if their auras were anything to go by. The ANBU almost sighed and just gave up when the both of them stopped and the Copy Nin looked in his general direction.

"You need something Itachi?"

Well, at least he wasn't alone with the man.

The Uchiha stepped out of the shadows that he had been hiding in, coming into the light of the setting sun. His mask was off, clipped to his belt, and his black cloak hanging loosely around his shoulders. He noted the shocked realization in Kakashi's companion's face, and guessed that he knew the truth.

He fought back the urge bite his lip, a nervous gesture he picked up from Kagome. When he spoke it was low, "Yes, do you know where a good sweets shop is?"

The man with a scar across the bridge of his nose was in shock, he probably didn't expect that for someone with his reputation. But sadly, or regrettably all he could feel from Kakashi was amusement, "I thought you Uchiha didn't like anything attached to sugar."

Onyx eye narrow, "It isn't for me. I need chocolate as a peace offering."

Kakashi was smirking; Itachi just knew it, "Kagome?"

Itachi's eye brow twitched as he deadpanned, "Of course it is for Kagome."

Kakashi's chunin companion seemed to take pity on him and after sending a glare at the Copy Nin, which he backed off at, he smiled the mask-less ANBU, "There is one next to the flower shop on Seventh Street, Uchiha-san."

Itachi couldn't help the happy smile that crossed his face as he bowed in thanks, "Arigatou …"

The chunin bowed back, "Umino Iruka." And paused in looked between the two Jounin, "Do I want to know way he is being forced to take a peace offering?"

Kakashi smirked, answering for Itachi, "She didn't look all that happy when the Hokage called her forth earlier." His smirk turned to a smile, "I thought she was going to neuter Jiraiya when she found out about his 'research'."

All three males cringed at the thought and Itachi voiced: "I wouldn't doubt it…"

After a moment Iruka spoke up, looking at the ANBU with a thought, "How are you going to buy the Chocolate?"

Itachi cocked his head, "Black Ops get paid a little differently because of the nature of their missions Umino-san. I have enough."

The academy teacher shook his head, "No, I mean you can't exactly pop in the store like that." He pointed at the Uchiha's appearance to prove his point.

Itachi looked down at his self, "You are right." He ignored the snort that that from the ex-ANBU and made the hand signs for a very good henge he used many times against Naraku. No one would know it was him but those in front of him or Kagome, or possibly the Sanin and Hokage.

Kakashi and Iruka eyed his new appearance, wondering where he got the idea. Itachi, for his benefit, was smirking as he looked over himself as the human version of his fox demon nephew.

His hair was no longer the darkest of black and now a nice auburn red pulled up into a pony tail instead of the base of his neck.

Onyx eyes are now a mix between blue and green. His skin a nice sun kissed color instead of his deadly pale look, and his clothes…Shippo's fight clothes. All he was missing was Shippo's pointed ears, bushy tail and pawed feet. Yes, he decided he wanted fangs and claws, those weren't uncommon with shinobi.

To keep his to his new look he grinned, showing his fangs, at the other two shinobi before him as they looked at his new look curiously, "If you see me like this, my name is Shippo."

Kakashi cocks his head, "And who is Shippo for future reference?"

Itachi grinned wildly in his new appearance and answered before jumping away, "From what I have seen…an older, war-trained version of your yellow haired student from our world."

Iruka and Kakashi shared a look and it was the chunin that voiced this thought, "I have a feeling, that we are going to see a lot of this 'Shippo'."

The Copy Nin lazily nodded his head, "Yup."

_!!!!_

With a box full of many different verities of chocolate, Itachi slid through the window that entered his and Kagome's living room, lifting the traps as he tried to get the memory of flirting woman from his mind. It never occurred to him just how attractive his nephew was; even thinking about that made him cringe.

"Nice disguise, Tachi."

The voice startled the ANBU even if he knew that she would be there. He turned around with one legs still out of the window to see her sitting in the kitchen chair, a certain orange book in her hand. He resisted the urge to burn said book, "How can you read that?"

She did not even look up from the book, turning the page as her gray eyes reached the bottom of the page, "Once you look pass all the grunginess and crudeness, the story is really good."

He just gave her a look as his henge finally dissipated and he stood there in his ANBU uniform, hiding his peace offering- I mean, gift behind his back. He could easily see how tense she really was, as her eyes went over the page; she was trying to distract herself. He bit his lip as he moved forward and sat across from her with the box of chocolates in his lap to keep them hidden.

They sat there, her reading and him watching her reading for a good ten minutes before Itachi finally spoke up, his voice low and cautious, "Did you take a good nap?"

She looked up, shocked at his sudden question before she smiled. She placed a bookmark in the raunchy novel before closing it and placing it on the table, "A full six hours" she sighed happily and leaned back in her chair, "It was bliss."

Itachi smiled and leaned forward with his chin on the hand not holding the box in his lap, but then his mood dropped again, "Why were you up all night Gome?"

She didn't meet his eyes, "I thought…no, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't sleep," she snorted, "I went to the monument to see the starts and the Hokage found me and I balled my eyes out, soaking his robes."

Kagome's head fell into her folded arms, blocking her face from him. He didn't talk, not knowing what to say. She may have given him back his emotions, but that didn't mean he knew how to express those emotions all of the time. He could pat her on the back to get rid of the embarrassment she was feeling, but he knew that was not what she wanted.

They were missing their family. Sango would know exactly what to say, and would have Kagome smiling again in minutes. But Itachi was not Sango, and had no clue what to say…so he placed the box in front of Kagome's bowed head, making sure to shake it a bit to grab her attention.

He almost called her name when she didn't do anything but he didn't when she peeked her head up above her arms and dark gray eyes looked up at him, then they spied the box in front of her. Itachi knew he did well when she was suddenly sitting strait in her wooden chair and her hands hovering over the box.

A smile shined like sunshine on her face, "Chocolate?"

Itachi couldn't help but scratch the back of his head, something he would never do in front of anyone else, "Well, I'm not very good with words…so I thought."

He was cut off when she reached over their fairly small table, and threw her arms around his neck. His arms soon found her slim shoulders when she spoke, "Thank you, just knowing that you are here, alive and well make me happy."

The Uchiha smiled, it wasn't nearly as bright as her, but it was there. He enjoyed the moment, but he wanted to hear her laugh. Call him selfish, but he wanted to her the bell like giggle that make even the cold hearted Sesshomaru smile. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke into her ear, "And the chocolates? You like those?"

He was reworded with the giggle he wanted fallowed by a reply said in between gasps of air, "Yes…yes, I l-like those, Itachi. You did well."

He let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding in, "Good."

She finally pulled away, and he mourned the loss of her embrace for a moment before she spoke as her hands ripped the plastic from the box of sweets with the aid of a kunai, "And the best part…" she grinned at him as she leaned back in her chair, "You won't try to beg any from me like Rin or Shippo."

He sighed dramatically and pretended to be hurt, "I brave the laughter of Kakashi to find a sweets store, and I don't even get a thank you."

Kagome balled up the plastic wrapper and tossed it at his head. He let it hit him instead of catching it to let her have the gratification of hitting him so childishly. She stuck her tongue out at him, "You are so brave."

He rubbed his head to look injured and pouted to fight against her sarcasm, "Hey! Your brother is scawy."

At this proclamation Kagome couldn't hold her laughter in any more, falling out of her chair as peals of giggles tore away from her throat. Itachi sat in his chair, hands folded on the table in front of him, feeling very proud of himself for getting such a reaction out of the woman.

_!!!!_

Sleep did not come easy for Sakura that night. Anticipation and fear of the upcoming exam kept her tossing and turning under blankets that ended up getting kicked off because they almost strangled her. Never did she think that Kakashi would nominate his team for such a life changing even so soon after they became genin.

She was not ready for the chunin exams; any mission she had been on for the last few months would be a testament to that. Sasuke and even 'dead last' Naruto always had to save her from being hurt. The two of them worked so well together when it was needed, and she was always on the sidelines able to do little more than a civilian could.

And through all of her failures, a woman who didn't even know her believed in her. She would never forget the smile on Kagome's face as she reassured her of her skills, something her own sensei didn't do.

The pink haired kunoichi wasn't blind to how Kakashi favored the last Uchiha, only helping her and Naruto when it involved Sasuke. She didn't blame him for doing this, but she was so eager to learn from him and yet she wasn't being taught.

Sometime around eleven Sakura wondered if the younger Hatake sibling could help her where her older brother would not. She knew, from just seeing her interact with the Sand Nin, that Hatake Kagome was in no way as weak as her rank suggested. She could see the other Kunoichi passing the exam, even without at team, like she was taking a walk in the park.

Thoughts of being trained or even helped by such a woman finally allowed Sakura calm down enough to go to sleep. Sometime during the night she realized that she wanted to become strong, not just to please Sasuke, because he had never shown any attraction to her, but for herself.

When she woke up the next morning to an alarm clock that was lucky to live she found, even if she feared the upcoming chunin exam, she had a determination to prove herself. As she walked to meet her team she walked slowly, but with a sureness she didn't feel.

She was the first to arrive, but this did not surprise her, the Uchiha district was quite a few miles away and Naruto was always last. As she had walked, she had given herself a pep talk, but by the time she saw Sasuke arriving a block away, she had lost all of the self esteem she had worked herself up with.

When her eyes met with her teammate's she couldn't even muster up the energy needed to be the proper fan girl, only muttering a soft 'Morning' when he nodded to acknowledge her presence.

She missed the look onyx eyes sent her when they noticed how she was acting as she absentmindedly took in her surroundings, watching as visitors, both shinobi and civilian, walked around in the wee hours of the morning. The Shinobi were few as they probably didn't have time for site seeing, but watching the civilians was a show in its self.

It was funny to see the awe on their faces as they looked at something she grew up with and saw every day. She smiled a little as a father explained what the Hokage Monument stood for to his three young children. Two girls and one boy listened intently to their father spin his story, wide eyes glued to the four faces carved into the side of the mountain.

The Konoha Hokage were infamous and it appeared that the father took great joy in revealing the stories behind each face.

"He is exaggerating."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her clothing when Sasuke suddenly spoke up next to her, she had forgotten that he was there. Amazingly she looked at him standing next to her calmly to see his eyes watching the same thing that she was. She allowed herself a small smile, remembering her civilian parents.

"Yeah," she started, watching as one of the little girls with innocent brown eyes gasped in shock, "But what we deem normal and an everyday occurrence must seem amazing and impossible to them."

They didn't talk anymore and grew silent, each one's mind somewhere else as they waited for their last team member. Sasuke's traveled to the old days of watching his older brother train, doing things that his younger self could only dream of doing. He remembers being amazed by his brother, just like the three kids before him and smiles mentally. He couldn't help it, not noticing that for once, his mind didn't travel to _that night_ when he thought of Itachi.

Sakura was remembering her first day at the academy. Coming from a household of civilians she hadn't grown up around the shinobi lifestyle, only getting a glimpse of that when a family member she barely remembers would come over to visit. She only remembers his stories of the missions he and his team had been on.

She had left the academy that day with her mind boggled with all the information she was to be introduced to during the next few years of her life. She remembers her mother sitting with her as they fixed rice balls as she told about her day at school. She remembers the smile on her mother's aged face, that the other emotion in her eyes that she only now understands was fear.

Sakura had lost sight, she now realizes; she had tossed her goal of beating the statistics for the success rate for a student at the academy without any shinobi family to the side when she had become a fan girl. She had been stupid; she had been…a typical preteen girl.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself to know that he was her teammate. But somewhere inside her she knew that he would never see her how she wanted him too. She was just his teammate, and she could take that. Maybe she would go further in her career if she stopped fantasizing about him.

That didn't mean she would stop rubbing it in Ino Pig's face that she was on the same team as Sasuke, but she would focus on her skills from now on, not fantasizing about a future of him loving her. She had no future if she didn't become stronger; such is the life of a Shinobi.

Sakura nodded to herself, her mind set.

It was perfect timing that that is when Naruto finally showed up, waving and shouting his greeting to her. She found herself only muttering her greeting again as her nervousness for the exam coming back full force with the arrival of their last team member. She didn't notice that Sasuke stayed back a few feet as they started on their way to the exam building, nor the worried looked he was giving her.

_!!!!_

Sakura was feeling a little better by the time they got to the floor everyone seemed to be collecting on, Naruto with his bright and shining attitude brightening her own. She was with her team now, she wasn't alone.

She didn't notice that they were in the mist of the crowd until she heard someone fall to the ground hard, followed by two distinct voices.

"You plan on taking on the chunin exam with that?!" She heard the laughter in his gruff voice and she started to draw in on herself.

"You should just quiet now," Her jaw trembled and she thought of escaping many times, but she stayed close to her team as they moved through the crowd to the front determined not to abandon them when they had protected her so many times. As they reached the front of the crowd Sakura saw two genin next to the door, and when one of them talked and she knew he was the one that just spoke, "You're just a little kid."

Sakura blinked to herself, looking to the ground to see who he was talking to, only to see the boy she had run into the morning she had been late. She remembered his name, Rock Lee, and noticed the determination in his eyes as he glared up at the other shinobi who had just ridiculed him. He was a much different person than the one she had seen that morning.

Sakura bit her lip as she watched the female of the team, TenTen, walk forward, asking to be let in the door, and flinched as she was brutally knocked down with her team mate on the ground. Dark mutters were heard in the crowd at this action and Sakura agreed.

Sakura listened with the rest of the group as the Genin blocking then ordered it. His partner started to speak, and he pretty much had all of their attention as he spoke to Lee and TenTen, "The Chunin exam isn't easy, we have failed three times."

The other one spoke up, "Those that take this exam and end up quitting as Shinobi, those that die during the exam; we have seen it all."

The first speaker continued, his voice hard, "And Chunin become captains of military teams," he paused, only for a moment, "The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade, that is all the responsibility of the captain."

His partner glanced over the crowd as they took in his words, "And yet you kids think you can pass?"

They shared a laugh, "We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What is wrong with that?"

Sakura made her legs stay still, but was shocked out of her fear when Sasuke spoke up, "I agree, but…."

He had everyone's attention and Sakura gulped down her fear, ready to stand behind him. She noticed that Naruto was standing on his other side and smiled a little as the Uchiha continued, "You will let me pass through, " he smirked and Sakura wondered why, "Also, remove these surroundings created by genjutsu."

There were mutters in the background as his words settled in and Sakura started to look around when it dawned on her that they had only gone up two flights of stairs. When Sasuke spoke again she was happy to understand way he was so confidante, "_I'm_ going to the third floor."

She looked at those blocking the door as they shared a look, "So, you noticed…"

Sasuke smirked and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Sakura, you must have noticed first, right?"

She was so shocked by her sudden involvement that she didn't know how to reply with anything but a stupid sounding, "Huh?"

He smiled at her, "Your analytical and genjutsu know-how is that most improved on our team."

A little bit of her fan girl self shined and she mentally thanked him before taking lead with a wide smile, "Of course, I noticed a while ago." She prided in the fact that she had, "Because this is the second floor."

Next to her Naruto grinned at his team, he had noticed it too, but was just fallowing them when they were attracted to the crowd of people, "Yup."

As the sign on the door shifted from 201 to 301 the Genin at the door smirked, "Hmm, not bad…"

Sakura's eyes widened as when he started to talk again, he started moving, "But all you did was see through it!!!"

Near the end of his statement it was a shout and his leg was suddenly flying towards Sasuke's face. She jumped back a little as the black haired shinobi moved to block the other male's leg with his own. It was a blur when both colliding legs were stopped and Sakura gasped in shock as Lee stood in between the two would be fighters, both of their legs in one of his hands.

'He's fast…' Sakura stared at the boy who had flirted with her in utter amazement and shock, 'He was able to see both kicks and slide in between? He is a completely different person…'

She was impressed, and continued to watch him in the same shock Sasuke shared as he stared at the chakra surrounding the arm that stopped his leg, amazed and curious. When the two legs were dropped Lee moved back to his team, a grin on his face.

Sakura noticed the look Neji was giving his other male teammate and listened as he growled at Lee, "Hey, what happened to the plan? You are the one that said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well…" Lee looked form his team to her and their eyes connected and she barely noticed as TenTen shake her head in disapproval as he walked over to her.

"Hello again," He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up, "Let's go out together!"

And the person who irked her from that morning was back and her eye brow twitched, "No…way."

The instant rejection burned him, but something told her he was not going to give up.

_!!!!_

As the crowd moved on along with her brother's team Kagome leaned against the hiding spot the two 'genin' were using, feeling proud of her brother's team just a little bit more. She was happy that Sakura came, even if her aura screamed fear and worry. And the way Sasuke boosted his teammate's confidence…she was very proud. It took his brother nearly a year before he started to care about anyone but her.

Shaken from her moment, the under ranked Shinobi's attention was caught by the two hiding shinobi as they spoke, "So that was Kakashi and Gai's prized pupils…they passed the unofficial first test…"

"Yeah, this exam is going to be fun." They both sounded really excited and Kagome's mood couldn't help but be boosted just a little bit.

The sound of a henge breaking made Kagome look at the class room behind her, where the 'genin' were as smoke revealed their real appearance and smirked at the fact that they were really Chunin. Their speech made more sense now, that she knew that they had experience with the topic. She was getting ready to leave, knowing that there was less than thirty minutes now, until the exam and she needed to see the competition, but she heard her name.

"I can't wait to see Kakashi's littler sister fight too," a pause, "see if Hatake Kagome can stand up to the family name."

She smirked to herself and looked through the doorway they were inside as she spoke, "I hope I can meet your standard, boys."

The look of shock on their faces was priceless when they realized she had been there long enough to hear their entire conversation. When the silence seemed to take too long to be broken the kunoichi remembered something she had seen her brother do when he greeted someone and decided to imitate him a little. Holding up a peace sign, she let a goofy grin grace her face, "Yo."

Their eye were wide for a moment before they calmed and smiled at her. The one with a bandage across his face bowed to her and gave a small smile in greeting, "Now I really can't wait to see you fight, Hatake-san."

His partner laughed and copied the bow and smile, "Yup! That was defiantly Kakashi level sneakiness."

She bowed back politely and couldn't help but grin, "Thanks, and to be honest guys, I can't wait to fight. Steeling Kakashi's book just won't cut it."

They seemed even more shocked then when she had snuck up on them, "You…were able to get Hatake Kakashi's little orange book from him…?"

Kagome reached into her scroll patch and pulled out the orange book her brother treasured so much, "You mean this one? This is the second time actually."

Both of the Chunin gapped at her with their jaws hanging at her statement and she tucked the book she had already read three times back where she had had it. Deciding that she should get going she turned and waved, "Well, bye boys, I need to go check out the competition."

She left them in a stunned silence.

_!!!!_

As she walked she came to a large room like area, she only paused because of the energy she felt in the room. Team Seven's, that one kid-Lee's, and two others she did not recognize, one of which she could tell was a turtle's. Kagome frowned and hummed to herself as she continued on.

She was just in time to watch as Team seven entered the exam room, leaving her brother watching them in the hallway with pride in his aura. She smiled and took the book back out of her pouch, holding it out to him as she stepped up to him. When he turned to see her his eyes immediately went to his book.

"Are you going to let me keep it this time?"

She grinned at him, "Yup, I can't exactly enjoy it right now can I?"

He snatched it from her and hid it somewhere in his clothes, "We still haven't discussed it, Jou-chan."

She shook her head at him for his use of her nickname and looked away at the door that led to the room she should be entering, "Yeah, but we really haven't had time have we?"

He also looks to the door, "Yeah." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Have fun, and don't hurt the kiddies."

She laughed, shaking her hand at him with the other on her hip, "I can't make any promises, Onii-san. Those kids are trained killers, hunters and all around dangerous."

He made to push her into the room but she moved forward to dodge, placing an hand on the door. He amended by smirking at her and waving her off, "And so are you."

She stuck her tongue out at him and finally opened the door ignoring his mock hurt look as she took in the seer amount of genin in the room. As the doors shut behind her she tried to locate her charge, highly uncomfortable with the amount of shinobi around her. She got the feeling of being watched but choked that up to the fact that she wasn't anywhere their age and she had just came in the door.

Trying to get out of the limelight Kagome rushed to where she could see Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke surrounded by six other kids and a dog. It seemed to be some sort of reunion so she didn't interrupt until Naruto spotted her.

"Kagome-chan!"

She almost screeched as he tackle hugged her, simply because being watched already had her tense. She held it back and only 'meeped' as she was thrown a few feet back and was luckily able to stay standing as she skidded backwards. Her arms grasped Naruto for the sake of her balance, and only when she sustained this did she speak, "Naruto!"

This was in chorus with Sakura as she stomped over to her teammate to smack him on the back of the head, "Naruto! Stop acting like a little kid!"

He grinned sheepishly at Kagome as she tried to stop her heart from pounding out of her chest, "Sorry Kagome-chan."

She tried to smile, "It okay, just, please give me some kind of a warning next time."

His smile drowned her nervousness in seconds as he grabbed her hand to pull her over to the group of Genin who were looking at her oddly. She looked over them as she was pulled towards the group of genin that were looking at her with emotions that she really didn't feel like sorting out other than interest and curiosity. She gave them the same greeting she gave the two chunin in the hall a few minutes ago, "Yo."

Naruto took it upon his self to introduce her to the group, and with his volume, the entire room, "Guys, this is Hatake Kagome! She is taking the Exam!"

There was silence from everyone who heard her name and she could swear she saw a tumbleweed toss in an imaginary wind in the back ground. The kid with red fang markings on his cheeks and a white puppy on his head sneered at her, "Aren't you a bit old to take the chunin exam?"

Living with Sesshomaru had long installed a canine mind set in her head; she could even understand a dog's barks for actual words. Years of being Sesshomaru's Alpha Female came to mind and she growled at the canine like shinobi without thinking, _"Shut it pup."_

She could also speak Inu, simple phrases, nothing complicated because she wasn't given enough time to perfect it, but she was pleased to see that the loudmouth canine kid understood her. He shut up quickly and stared at her in wonder as she answered with something everyone else would understand, "Actually, I've only been a Shinobi for a few years longer than you, I grew up in a Shrine and was introduced to my heritage at age seventeen."

A very shy girl spoke up, her lilac colored eyes not connecting with Kagome's gray pair, "You are the kunoichi Kurenai-sensei told us about? You are entering on special circumstances?"

Kagome smiled at the shy girl, "That would be me. And you are?"

Before the dark haired female could talk Naruto jumped forward and volunteered himself to introductions, pointing to each person as he said their names, "Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru he is always lazy," Kagome smiled at the little frown that got from the dark haired male, "Yamanaka Ino , Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

She nodded to each one politely as she committed each name and face to memory and was glad when a new voice interrupted her in the awkward moment, "Hey you guys, you could be quieter!"

Kagome looked over the young genin's heads as they all turned around to see an older looking males looking at them all disapprovingly, "You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right?" he rolled his eyes, "Screaming like school girls, geez…"

Kagome's eye twitched at being grouped with 'screaming school girls' and held back a retort as it rose in her throat. The blonde girl, Ino, beat her to it, "Who do you think you are?"

'How original…' Kagome rolled her eyes, wishing for the entire world that she did not have to go through this exam and deal with drama she left behind in High School and in no way misses.

The light haired male pushed his glasses up with one hand and moved the other hand to his hip and took the pose of an authority figure, as he spoke, "Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you."

Kagome didn't bother with that as all of Naruto's friends did, she already knew they were being glared at with all the annoyed auras behind her. No her eyes found Kabuto, something about him was giving her a tingly sensation as if he was not as he seemed. His eyes met hers and her eyes narrowed when he looked away immediately.

She didn't like him already and committed the feel of his aura to memory else she need to know it at a later date.

When the rookies turned back around, he spoke to them as if she wasn't there, "Those behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene."

Kagome blocked him out at that moment since he was doing the same to her, looking around the room with little interest. She spotted the three Shinobi from Suna and raised an eye brow as the other demon vessel stared at her with restless eyes. Even from where she stood she could feel his demon wishing her death and mentally frowned at that thought of a mindless demon being in control of a twelve year old human.

She didn't even want to know what he was going through mentally. She had met some pretty demented demons in her live and knew she would be crazy if just one of them had been sealed in her body. She needed to find out a way to upgrade Gaara's seal to the level of Naruto's before something bad happened, maybe while they were in the forest….

The staring contest between her and Gaara ended as Kagome nearly jumped out at a very familiar voice shouting, **"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I won't lose to you bastards!!!"**

Kagome held a hand over her racing heart and stared at her charge with wide eyes, 'He just isn't going to be making my mission easier! Does he want to be attacked!?'

Everyone was staring at him when she followed up with, **"You got that?!"**

She almost couldn't feel her brother's amusement above all the annoyed and angry auras in the room with her. It was giving her a headache and she blotted out Sakura scolding her team mate and only winced when the pink haired girl tried to calm the suddenly pissed crowd.

The miko forgot about her pain though, when three murderous auras rise above the rest. Her eyes jerked to where she felt it coming towards Naruto's part of the room. Her mind worked quickly and a hand was gripping a kunai in seconds and she was ready to attack, until she noticed that they weren't going to attack Naruto, but Kabuto. She didn't bother to help him, and instead favored the idea of not showing her skill level.

She only looked away when he spewed the contents of his stomach. It wasn't her business, but she mentally stored the information of how the sound nin had used air pressure to attack without hitting the Glasses wearing Shinobi. She also logged the need to check out Hidden Sound a little; it wasn't a village her father wrote to her about, so it must be a newer one.

For her part, in ignoring all the drama and big talk she was the only one to notice entrance of the examiners before they announced it.

"**Quiet down you worthless Bastards!"**

Kagome's eye twitched as her headache flared in pain again, 'Does everyone feel the need to yell?!'

As the cloud of smoke that the newcomers had appeared with dissipated Kagome took in the sight of countless chunin, plus the two from the hall, with a Jounin at the front, one she recognized to be the interrogator she had met days ago. She rolled her eyes has his killing intent washed over the room making many a genin gulp in fear. She smirked at him as his eyes connected with hers for a moment before he continued taking control of the room and introducing himself.

She easily blocked out him scolding the Sound Nin and only looked back at him when he started giving out instructions. Then Naruto did something he seemed to do a lot, yell, **"Nani!? A paper test!?"**

She whimpered and held her head and got in line to get her randomly numbered tile to find her seat. She ignored the questioning look she got from the examiner that was passing them out as she glanced down at her number, 'Four, of course I am in the front.'

She found her seat quickly, not having to go far. Ibiki caught her eye when she sat down and she glared as he smirked at her placement. She gave him a taste of her own killing intent and smirked back at him when his eyes widened. She had to learn how to put fear into mindless low class demons, scaring an aged man was nothing compared to that.

Her smirk fell from her face as she felt who was sitting next to her. She looked over to see Kankuro no Suna taking his seat and placing his number three tile down next Kagome's with a 'click' that made her flinch. He smirked at her, but he didn't need to say anything to her as he got what he wanted with the look on her face.

'Great,' Kagome turned towards the chalk board in the front with a ice melting glare, 'In the front and next to a vengeful smart ass. Someone really hates me…'

_!!!!_

Itachi stood in a high branch, looking down at the spot he and Kagome had landed in this world in, a small smile on his face. His Platoon had been assigned to watch over the second part of the exam and Itachi suspected that that was done so he would feel better about his brother's safety as he took the test.

He also couldn't wait to see Kagome kick some ass, if she got the chance that is. He knew she would try to get the exam over as quickly as she could so that she could watch over his brother and Naruto. He knew better then everyone that putting Kagome through this exam was a joke of her skills, which is why he is certain that she had most likely gotten a mission to accomplish during this part of the test.

Maybe he wasn't the only one that got a bad feeling about something that would happen during the exam.

_!!!!_

Kagome decided that if Kankuro wanted to cheat using her answers he would have to work hard for it, and she felt lucky that she was in an aisle seat so there was no one next to her on her other side.

As soon as the word 'begin' came out of Ibiki's mouth her paper was turned over and as soon as she read the first question she realized that this test was not meant to be answered by everyone but an experience shinobi and this did not include the genin around her. Each question was about a situation that unless you had seen it personally or had very good book smarts, you could not answer it.

With a new revelation the shinobi miko looked up at Ibiki as his eyes were scanning test takers far behind her. The rules of test passed through her mind and she ignored numbers two and four because she did not have a team to combine scores with and her non-existent team members could not fail her by getting zero points.

The war veteran had no real urge to cheat because she had the experience and books smarts needed to pass, or at least writing a simple answer and if she got any wrong it was because she was used to these situations with demons, not fellow humans.

It irked her though, because she realized that they were encouraging the test takers to cheat by making the test this hard. Kagome secretly smiled to herself as she felt the same realization in Sasuke's aura, 'Just like his brother…good job Sasuke.'

Kagome was a little unnerved by the fact that she was getting ready to be in the same room with an insane amount of cheaters. Sighing she looked down at her paper and lazily answered the first question, placing her head on her left hand, blocking Kankuro's view of her paper.

She knew this gave other people a look at her paper but a quick ward with her miko energy lacing it quickly solved that problem. It was a ward against cheating and she felt shock coming from a test taker from Hidden Rain a few seats to her right and behind her, at the same moment a chunin in front of her marked on his clipboard.

In fifteen minutes she had questions number one through nine finished, and this left her with nearly thirty minutes until the last question would be given. In boredom she flipped her paper over and started to doodle on it. It was little stick people with hair to identify them as herself and a certain brothers of hers. She could fell humor in Ibiki's aura and resisted the urge to flash him the finger because his eyes were most likely not the only eyes on her.

_!!!!_

As Kagome waited for the tenth question her mind wandered, wandered to the jewel attached to her soul and hidden just under her skin. For something that had dictated her life for so many years, she sure had forgotten about it.

Even if it was purified against her presence, she could always feel the demonic auras of the three youkai souls that were a part of it. While her own presence kept them dormant she never blinded herself to the fact that they would have say about any wish she made.

That wish was something they had thought about a lot over the last year, trying to think of something pure and unselfish. It was so hard too, because anything they wished for would benefit them, and make it selfish in some way.

Through depressing thoughts Ibiki's voice rang out and Kagome looked at him after glancing around the room. She hadn't even noticed how empty it had become; the dullness of a written test sure did dull her senses. She didn't even notice that Kankuro had gotten up until he suddenly sat down next to her again.

She gave her full attention to the special Jounin before her as he spoke. "I'll explain now. These are the rules of desperation…"

Kagome could feel the tension in the room jump several notches and she rubbed her head as it affected the headache she could have sworn was gone. She also noticed just how much Naruto seemed to freak out. She glared slightly at Ibiki as he let the silence draw out, 'Seriously? I bet half of them are ready to pee themselves, get it over with.'

As if hearing her, the Jounin chose that moment to continue, "First, for this tenth question…" he glanced around the room, "You need to choose if you will take it."

Kagome flinched along with Kankuro next to her as yet another person shouted within the last hour, this time it was Tamari, "Choose!?" Her voice was just as angry as her aura, "What happens if we choose not to!?"

Kagome could feel her aura calm though, when Ibiki gave her his full attention, "If you choose not to answer question ten, your points will be reduced to zero…" there was a collective mummer of people whispering about this fact, "You fail, along with your two team mates."

Several people shouted out that then why the hell wouldn't answer the last question if that was so, but it was quickly cut off by Ibiki talking again, "And now, the other rule."

If looks could kill…

"If you choose to answer it, and answer it incorrectly…." He paused for a dramatic effect that made Kagome's eye twitch, "That person will forfeit the right to ever take the Chunin Selection Exam again!"

There was a collective gasp and silence reined for a moment before Kagome rested her head on the table to block out the shouts. She was really happy when Ibiki spoke again and shut them up. When he asked who didn't want to take the test Kagome didn't bother to watch the people get up and leave. She only looked up when Naruto spoke and she felt the confidence of everyone in the room take a drastic boost.

She smiled to herself, proud of him. Ibiki gave them one more chance, but it wasn't needed, everyone was going to answer.

"Good decision," he was smirking and Kagome glared at him, "Now to everyone remaining…I congratulate you on passing the first test!!!"

Kankuro next to her slid down in his chair and she knew he was feeling the same thing she was, relief and a border edge urge to murder the Jounin. His speech that came afterwards lessened this intent as she completely agreed with what he was sayings, and she understood why they were made to have to cheat, because if a shinobi got caught on a information gathering mission, the end result could be deadly.

She had learned from a personal experience about being tortured when she was caught while gathering information on Naraku, and while her scars may not be as bad as the ones under Ibiki's bandana, the experience was in no way something she wanted to repeat.

And the tenth question, it taught them that hard choices had to be made, a shinobi's life was dangerous and not very good for one's health, and one had to take the chance at being put in a dangerous situation because sometimes it is needed to stay one step above the enemy. Shinobi have to take risks; this is not a new subject to Kagome.

She had led countless groups of demons on missions during the war against Naraku, be it killing his supporters or getting information to use against him. She is proud of the fact that she had never lost anyone who was under her lead, but that did not mean it could not have happened. She had taken risks before that could and did put her teams in danger.

It was like that saying, _"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the damn kitchen."_

As everyone seemed to be celebrating the fact that they passed the first part of the test, Kagome was the only one besides Ibiki that noticed the new arrival. The entrance was flashy, and many people's auras jumped in shock.

She was in front so her hair was whipped around by the small winds that were created and the Miko decided that she needed ear plugs when the woman stopped and announced, "You guys, this is no time to be celebration!"

Kagome took in the woman's appearance in the few second before she spoke again; noticing the fact that she only wore a mesh shirt under her trench coat that flew open with her flashy landing. The twenty-six year old mourned her age in her head, noticing that the woman could not be older than herself, 'Now I feel really old…'

"I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko! Now lest go!" she shoved her arm above her head, "Follow me!"

Having been hidden behind the large black banner that Anko had put up with two kunai, Ibiki looked around it at the other examiner when a stunned silence came over the room and no one made a move to go anywhere, "**Bad** timing…"

Kagome agreed and was suddenly reminded of Naruto with the way the woman had acted…and shouted. She mock cleaned out her ear to make sure she could still hear. Next to her Kankuro chuckled, almost silently, at the action.

After a moment of Anko's eyes looking over the room she jerked her head to stare at Ibiki, "78? Ibiki you left 26 teams!?" She humped and growled at him, "The test was too easy this time!"

He only smirked smugly at her, "This time…there were a lot of outstanding ones."

"Bah, that's fine…" She shifted her stance to a more confidant one and Kagome shivered at the sadistic feeling her aura suddenly gain, "I'll cut them down by half in the second test."

Despite her voice's volume, Kagome was slowly deciding that she like the other kunoichi and smirked as she felt several other people shiver from what she knew was them subconsciously feeling her aura. The woman reminded her of herself on the battle field and she started to bounce her leg in anticipation.

The purple haired Anko smirked at the room of Genin before her as her eyes raked over them to spread her killing intent around, and Kagome noticed that they paused over her for a split second before she continued, "I'll explain everything once we have changed places, follow me!"

Kagome didn't get up until there were less than ten other genin still in the room, noting that Naruto had already dragged his team out of the room in excitement. When she stood Ibiki was in front of her, smiling, "Good luck."

She smiled back and nodded her gratitude, "That was fun."

He raised a brow at her, and she knew the chunin that were gathering at the front of the room were also giving her a look. She guesses that not many people would think anything involving the interrogator in front of her would count as 'fun'; they hadn't met Sesshomaru. Soon, Kagome was the last genin in the room, but Ibiki kept her by replying "Really?"

The miko turned slightly to the door, knowing she was already behind as she could feel everyone on the bottom floor, "You know my story, Ibiki-sempai…"

"True," he smirked at her, "She will leave you behind you know…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Forest of Death, right?' at a not-so-shocked nod she smirked happily, "Finally!"

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving chunin wondering how she already knew that jutsu when they didn't learn it until _after_ they had ranked chunin. Ibiki had never really seen anyone that happy to go to the forest of death and shook his head with a chuckle at how happy she seemed to be going to a place that promised danger.

"Was that really Hatake Kakashi's half sister, Ibiki- sempai?'

Ibiki looked over at a female chunin whose name escaped him at the moment, "Yes, this exam will be most interesting with her in it no doubt."

**TBC**

A/n: I know nothing of Sakura's Parents, so they will both be civilians, and a grandfather or some family member like that (now dead) was a shinobi and the one to push her to her lifestyle.

On a side note…I researched the names of the two chunin who halted everyone on the second floor…I just didn't bother to introduce their names. They are Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. I am also writing this here for future reference on my part.

Oh, and please don't diss on my grammar unless you are offering to be my beta. You have no clue how much it makes me mad to be told that I have horrible grammar at least five times a chapter. The more insulted I am the less likely it is that I will update quicker, and the next one will not be coming any time soon because I have to figure out how to not make Itachi and Sasuke meeting not seem corny.

Read and Review,

~FT


End file.
